Through the darkness, he lights up my world
by D3athrider
Summary: Era una sensación asfixiante y agobiante. Sentir que en cualquier momento podía caer en un pozo sin fondo le angustiaba. Tenía miedo de desaparecer tan solo dejando aquél cascarón vacío que era para todo el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Ante todo, aclararé que en este fic he aportado mi visión sobre el personaje de Tokiya. No es que me lo imagine tan torturado como en el fic XD pero creo que es un personaje bastante oscuro y lleno de miedos e inseguridades que no muestra.

Y lo dicho **Uta no prince-sama maji love 1000%**, Broccoli©

* * *

Tenía miedo a la oscuridad, no lo negaba. Sentía miedo al sentirse inmerso en aquella masa oscura que parecía querer devorarlo, hacerlo desaparecer, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Era la misma sensación una y otra vez, aquella oscuridad no era otra que la que provocaba Hayato, ese idol de falsa sonrisa que él mismo había creado. Lo deshacía, lo destrozaba, lo hacía desaparecer, dejaba de ser Tokiya para ser Hayato. La gente lo miraba y solo veía a su alter ego, estaba convencido de que algún día desaparecería del todo, dejando solo ese cascaron vacía tras de si.

Ese era el motivo de sus noches en vela, dando vueltas y más vueltas, despertando con el cuerpo empapado en sudor frio. Desde hacía tiempo había empezando a tener problemas para dormir en lugares oscuros, y aquella noche no iba a ser una excepción.

Se despertó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente, sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas como si le fuese la vida en ello. Se incorporó en la cama, su corazón latía rápidamente, resonando en su cabeza como un eco.

Tardó unos instantes más en ser plenamente consciente de dónde se encontraba: en su habitación, en la academia Saotome. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, abrió la cortina, permitiendo que la tenue luz de la noche entrase al cuarto.

Los pálidos rayos que proyectaba la luz de la calle se estiraron tenebrosamente hacia el interior del cuarto, aquello le proporcionó un poco de tranquilidad, pero no la suficiente. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana, aquella parecía ser una de sus muchas noches en vela.

Fijó la vista en la habitación, estaba todo perfectamente en calma, eso le agradaba. Reparó entonces en la cama que había a su derecha, a unos escasos pasos. La luz que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba parcialmente, creando extrañas formas con las sombras de las sabanas.

Su ocupante dormía relajado, tenía una expresión de paz que Tokiya envidió. El siempre alegre pelirrojo, incluso durmiendo conservaba aquella estúpida sonrisa. Le cabreaba, ¿Acaso ese tipo nunca estaba triste? ¿No tenía un mal día en el que estuviese cabreado con el mundo? Eso lo ponía de mal humor, le daban ganas de zarandearle y decirle que dejase de sonreír bobamente sin ninguna razón.

Suspiró, al fin y al cabo el chico no tenía ninguna culpa, posiblemente él debía ser un amargado sin remedio. Observó a su compañero de cuarto dormir durante uso instantes más antes de volver a fijar la vista en el exterior.

Sentía que toda aquella situación lo iba a enloquecer, desde hacia tiempo se sentía fuera de si, no sabía cuando, pero sabía que todo aquello le superaría, y tenia miedo. Sentía un enorme terror ante todo aquello, a no saber que pasaría más adelante. Había comenzado todo ese estúpido teatro de super idol sonriente por que amaba la música, pero aquello ya no lo llenaba, sentía que el que cantaba no era él, sino otra persona, una persona sin sentimientos que lo único que trataba era de mantener a su público contento. Apretó sus puños con rabia contenida.

-¿Tienes problemas para dormir nuevamente Tokiya-san?

Sorprendido por la abrupta interrupción del silencio, giró la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la cama de su compañero.

El pelirrojo estaba recostado sobre su lado derecho, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y se frotaba el ojo izquierdo, parecía bastante adormilado.

-No te preocupes Otoya, estoy bien, vuelve a dormir.

El otro no se hizo de rogar y se dejó caer pesadamente, cubriéndose con las sabanas de nuevo. A veces envidiaba al pelirrojo por ser tan simple.

-¿Puedes acercarte un momento?-. Otoya le hacía señas con la mano desde la cama al peli azul.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar en frente de la cama.

-Acércate más.

Tokiya enarcó una ceja desconfiado, pero accedió, inclinándose sobre la cama, para quedar más a su altura.

-¡Te pille!-. El pelirrojo agarró a su compañero por la camisa del pijama y lo hizo caer de bruces sobre la cama.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-No grites Tokiya-san, vas a despertar a todos-. Sonaba como un niño regañando a un adulto.-Llevas días sin dormir apropiadamente, debes estar cansado. ¡Si dormimos juntos seguro que te será más fácil!

El pelirrojo lo cubrió con las sabanas, arropándolo bajo ellas con él. Ese sujeto de verdad que nunca pensaba nada.

-No seas ridículo, ya tenemos una edad para este tipo de cosas.

El pelirrojo se limitó a encararlo y sonreír despreocupadamente.

-No debes temer a la oscuridad Tokiya, yo te vigilaré mientras duermes.

-¿Quién tiene miedo a la oscuridad aquí, grandísimo idiota?-. Sonó realmente infantil, por muy maduro que creyese ser Tokiya seguía siendo un niño grande con miedo a la oscuridad.

-Vamos, no te enfades Tokiya-san.

El peli azul suspiró, rindiéndose ante la insistencia del otro. Qué ridiculez, como si aquello fuese a cambiar algo, todo fuese por que el pelirrojo se callase de una vez por todas.

Aquellos ojos rubí lo escrutaban minuciosamente. ¿Por qué tenía que tener unos ojos tan grandes y vivos? No podía evitar perderse en ellos, de alguna forma le transmitían tranquilidad.

Sus párpados se sentían bastante pesados, al igual que todo su cuerpo. El pelirrojo tenía razón, llevaba días sin descansar apropiadamente y estaba empezando a sentir los efectos por la falta de sueño. Se comenzaba a sentir somnoliento, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad por mucho que intentase mantenerlos abiertos. Lo último que pudo notar antes de caer totalmente rendido fue una mano enredándose con la suya, por lo visto había estado sujetando con fuerza las sabanas sin darse cuenta, ahora su mano se sentía relajada y cálida.

Todo aquello debía ser la falta de sueño, definitivamente sería eso, el pelirrojo no tenía nada que ver con aquello, no señor… para nada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sentía una sensación cálida y suave por todo el cuerpo. Por más que buscaba no podía encontrar rastros de cansancio en su cuerpo, se sentía como flotando una nube, o algo por el estilo. No se trataba de una nube, ni mucho menos, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver su cuarto, ligeramente iluminado por la luz del día. Algo estaba diferente, algo se sentía fuera de lo habitual, aquella no era su cama.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, allí estaba el pelirrojo. Estaba sentado a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, parecía tararear alguna canción y lo más curioso, aún sujetaba su mano.

Otoya reparó en su presencia.

-¿Dormiste bien Tokiya-san? Esta noche no tuviste pesadillas.

Otra vez aquella maldita sonrisa, esa estúpida y feliz sonrisa, ¿Es qué nunca le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír? Por otra parte, tenía que darle la razón, aquella noche ninguna pesadilla lo había perturbado, ni rastro de ellas.

Había dormido como nunca en su vida lo había echo, tranquilo y en paz, claro está que no iba a admitir aquello ante su compañero.

-No estaría mal si no te removieses tanto en la cama mientras duermes.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Tokiya? Con lo buen chicho que fui esperando callado hasta que te despertases.

-¿Buen chico? ¿Acaso tienes complejo de perro?-. A veces no sabía de donde sacaba esas ideas el pelirrojo.

Aquello si que había sido raro, normalmente Otoya era un torbellino al despertarse, saltando y gritando por toda la habitación. Seguro que estar quieto tanto tiempo le había costado lo suyo.

El peli azul hundió sus dedos en aquella melena rojiza, despeinándolo.

-Basta de hacer el tonto, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clase.- Sonriendo cálidamente.

El pelirrojo había quedado sorprendido ante aquello, era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa de su compañero desde que lo conocía.

-¡Así que hasta Tokiya-san puede sonreír!

-¿Te burlas de mí?

Tokiya se abalanzó sobre Otoya, atrapándolo para despeinar su cabellera nuevamente. Parecían dos críos en aquél momento. Cualquiera que pudiese observar aquella escena se quedaría alucinado de ver al peli azul sonriendo y bromeando de aquella manera.

Fue el mayor el que puso fin al juego, recuperado la compostura. Si no se daban prisa iban a llegar tarde a clase. Una vez listos se despidieron fuera del dormitorio para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

Tokiya realmente se sentía renovado, ahora mismo el mundo le parecía un poquito menos oscuro y horrible.

Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, sin nada digno de mención, un día más en la academia Saotome.

Pensó nuevamente en la cálida sonrisa del pelirrojo. Ese chico, de verdad parecía emanar una luz propia, contagiando su estado de ánimo a todo el que le rodeaba.

Una vez sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hacia el comedor dónde compartiría el rato con sus compañeros. No era algo que él hubiese decidido, era una costumbre que le habían impuesto a la fuerza, pero tampoco le desagradaba, así que la mantenía. Comer en compañía tampoco era tan malo.

La gran mayoría ya se encontraban allí, disfrutando de su merecida comida. Reparó en el pelirrojo, sentado en el centro junto a aquella chica, Nanami.

Se sentó frente a ellos con aire relajado, dejando la bandeja con su almuerzo. Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando el pelirrojo no advirtió su presencia. Mantenía aquellas orbes rojizas posadas sobre la chica, hablaban sobre algo, una canción podría ser; Tokiya no estaba escuchando realmente. Se descubrió a si mismo con la mirada fija en Otoya, que miraba a Nanami con los ojos iluminados, era la primera vez que se fijaba en aquello, la forma en que la miraba. Le sonreía ampliamente, justo como había echo antes con él, como hacia con todos.

En un momento su burbuja había explotado, dentro del cuarto había llegado a sentir que eso había sido un momento ¿especial? Que habían compartido, que el pelirrojo le había regalado aquella sonrisa únicamente a él, para espantar sus pesadillas. Siempre había sido así, Otoya se dedicaba a repartir felicidad por el mundo a diestro y siniestro, sentirse especial por recibir una sonrisa proveniente de él era la mayor tontería que había echo en su vida.

La intensidad con la que miraba a aquella chica era mucho más especial que cualquier sonrisa que pudiese formarse en aquellos labios, ¿Qué tenía ella de bueno? No era nada más que una de las fans de Hayato, como tantas otras.

Le enfurecía, le hacía odiarlo. Quería levantarse y gritarle a la cara que dejase de poner esa estúpida sonrisa a todo el mundo, que no había nada bueno por lo que sonreír de esa manera.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que si no podía tener la exclusiva de aquella sonrisa, haría que desapareciese, que no le sonriese a nadie. Quería torturar aquel rostro, borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa que pudiese haber habido en él.

-¿No vas a comer Tokiya?-. Ren se había sentado junto a él, mirándolo curioso.- Llevas un buen rato aquí sentado y ni siquiera has tocado la comida.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y giró para ver al rubio.

-No, se me ha pasado el hambre.

Se levantó con la bandeja, arrojando todo lo que había en ella a la basura, para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¡Vaya! Eso si que ha sido raro.- el pequeño Syo se apoyó en el hombro de Ren, mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido el peli azul.

Otoya también miró en esa dirección frotándose la cabeza, le resultaba muy extraño, aquella mañana al despedirse, el peli azul parecía de buen humor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tokiya se concentraba en las anotaciones de la libreta que tenía delante, mientras que Otoya permanecía sentado en la cama, tocando la guitarra.

El peli azul se desperezó en su asiento y se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás, dejando ir un suspiro.

-¿Ya te cansaste de estudiar? Toma un descanso, tanto estudiar te va a matar.

Volteó a mirar a su compañero, que había dejado de tocar la guitarra.

-Tienes razón, se ha echo bastante tarde-. Agarró el reloj que había sobre su escritorio para confirmar la hora.- Creo que me iré a dormir.

Se levantó, volviendo a colocar la silla y caminó hasta su cama, descubriéndola y metiéndose en el interior.

-Tienes razón, debería dejar de tocar la guitarra o nuestros compañeros vendrán a por mi cabeza.- Sacó la lengua haciendo una mueca graciosa e infantil.

-¿Entonces hoy también dormirás conmigo?-. Formulo la pregunta mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo.

Por alguna razón, la mirada fija de Tokiya hizo que se sonrojara.

-¡Claro!, si tú quieres-. Sonrió, parecía que le agradaba la idea.

Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la de su compañero dando un par de zancadas. El peli azul abrió las sabanas, dejándole espacio para que se metiera bajo ellas.

Otoya se coló entre ellas con agilidad, parecía un niño pequeño feliz por que su hermano mayor había accedido a dormir con él. Se acomodó en la cama, suspirando relajado. Tokiya lo imitó y se acomodó en la cama.

-¿No vas a apagar la luz?

No había caído en aquello, estaba tan concentrado en traerlo a su cama que había olvidad por completo de que aún estaban las luces encendidas.

-Claro, descuida.

Se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo para alcanzar el interruptor. Pudo vislumbrar aquellos enormes ojos escarlata mirándolo. Le atraían como la luz atrae a las polillas, no podía dejar de mirarlos, de buscar en ellos, no sabía el qué, pero estaba seguro de que si seguía mirando lo encontraría.

Sus dedos encontraron el interruptor de la luz y lo presionaron, sin embargo se quedó en esa posición, observando esos grandes orbes.

-¿Tokiya?

Fue como si su voz desencadenase algo en su interior, como si hubiese cortado una cuerda que había estado en tensión durante largo tiempo.

El peli azul dejó caer su peso sobre el sorprendido pelirrojo.

-¿Q-qué haces?

Se apoderó de sus labios sin compasión. El pobre Otoya, que no comprendía nada, trataba de resistirse, pero el otro era más fuerte y pesado que él.

Tokiya besaba pasionalmente los labios de su compañero, pero rápidamente los abandonó para dirigirse a su cuello, mordiéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el pelirrojo lo sintiera intensamente.

Otoya dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, eso avivó aún más el fuego del interior del peli azul, que lamió todo su cuello, llegando hasta la barbilla, que atrapó entre sus dientes.

-T-Tokiya-kun no... ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Aaah!

Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante aquella intrusión bajo sus pantalones. Podía sentir la mano ansiosa del peli azul rozar insistentemente su entrepierna sobre la ropa interior, que por alguna razón estaba erecta.

Tokiya volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esta vez forzando la entrada de su legua en el interior de su boca. Esto hizo que el gemido que dejó ir el pelirrojo cuando sintió la mano de Tokiya cerrarse sobre su miembro, quedase sofocado entre sus bocas.

-N-no… Ahh… Toki… ya-san… para…

El peli azul, haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas del pelirrojo que se retorcía sensualmente bajo su cuerpo, aumentó el ritmo en la masturbación de su miembro.

-Vamos, deja de preocuparte tanto y déjate llevar por la situación, Otoya…-. Hablaba muy cerca de su oído, prácticamente le susurraba.

El pelirrojo miró directamente a los ojos de su compañero. No entendía el porqué de aquella situación, había sido todo tan rápido… Aún no acababa de asimilar que fuese la mano de Tokiya la que masajeaba su miembro. Tampoco entendía por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente ante aquél toque.

-¿Otoya…? No… No es necesario que tú… hagas esto…-. Su voz prácticamente salía entre gemidos.

La mano del pelirrojo se había colado entre los pantalones del peli azul, no sabía muy bien que le había impulsado a hacerlo, pero el ver la expresión de Tokiya en aquellos momentos le pareció razón más que suficiente.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Qué tal ha estado? Tengo intención de hacer un fic mas o menos larguito.

Ya sabéis, soy una "escritora" de fics que se emociona ridículamente por los comentarios XD

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

En aquella habitación hacía un calor sofocante y en medio del silencio de la noche lo único que se dejaba escuchar era el roce de las telas, que se mezclaba con los gemidos mal disimulados de los dos jóvenes.

El pelirrojo, tumbado bajo Tokiya, sus pantalones habían sido bajados un poco, dejando al descubierto su intimidad. El peli azul se dedicaba a masturbarle sin compasión, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético, haciendo que le fuese imposible tratar de hablar con claridad.

La mano de Otoya se perdía dentro de pantalón de su compañero, rozando tímida, pero constantemente la erección de este, que no dejaba de mirarlo intensamente entre jadeos.

Sentía que se quemaba, que de un momento a otro iba a prenderse en llamas y quedaría reducido a cenizas. Sentía que la mano de Otoya en su miembro le quemaba, aquél delicioso toque era desesperante, lo hacía querer más y más.

Acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras gemía entre dientes. Atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió, haciendo que el cuerpo de su compañero se contrajera.

-Tokiya… Nhh…

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, tratando de controlar sus propios jadeos.

-¿Te vas a correr Otoya?-. Susurraba aposta en su oreja, con la voz ronca teñida por la excitación.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza avergonzado sin contestarle, intentando por todos los medios acallar su voz, pero esta se agolpaba sin control en su garganta, haciéndole imposible controlarla.

-¿Te vas a correr ya?-. Volvió a repetir insistente.- Yo también, ven, tócame más Otoya.

Aquél chico era un zorro astuto, no sólo había echo que el pelirrojo aumentase el ritmo de su mano, sino que había conseguido excitarlo sobremanera.

-S-si… Tokiya, me voy a…

Adoraba aquello, tener al pelirrojo a su total merced. Puede que todos los demás pudiesen ver sus sonrisas cada día, pero él era el único que podría ver aquello, su expresión, sus gestos… y procuraría que siguiese así, teniendo la exclusividad.

-Tranquilo Otoya, enseguida te llevaré al cielo…

Levantó la camiseta de Otoya, dejando su vientre al descubierto y éste se dejó, lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse entre las sabanas, mientras su mano se movía en frenesí de arriba abajo en el miembro del peli azul.

Tokiya gruñó de placer, sacudiéndose un poco, él estaba por llegar también. Aceleró el ritmo con el que masturbaba al pelirrojo, sintiendo como su respiración se hacía más rápida y sus gemidos se hacían más constantes, su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse y supo que estaba por acabar. Eso le excitaba hasta puntos que él jamás podría haber imaginado, haciendo que sintiese su propio fin muy próximo.

-Otoya…-. Agarro al chico por la nuca, besándolo con pasión desbocada, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada y sus gemidos en su boca.

Todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se contrajo temblorosamente, mientras su boca se abría produciendo un sonoro gemido que Tokiya devoró. Sintió su mano mojada y resbalosa por aquél líquido, a la vez que el mismo manchaba la mano y vientre de Otoya. Ahora sus esencias se mezclaban encima del pelirrojo, que dejó su cuerpo caer sin fuerza, respirando agitadamente, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Miró de reojo a Tokiya y apartó la vista enseguida hacia otro lado, sin ocultar su expresión de total vergüenza. El peli azul no dijo nada, se levantó y fue al baño a limpiarse, volviendo al cabo de poco con una toalla humedecida que usó para limpiar a su compañero, que se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia.

Acabó y se tumbó en la cama junto a él, acomodándose bajo las sabanas. Otoya seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado, mirando el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Tokiya yo…

-Es tarde, mañana hay clase, así mejor que duermas-. Se giró hacia la pared, dando a entender que por su parte la conversación estaba finalizada.

El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo, se giró en su dirección y se acercó un poco a él, pero solamente se atrevió a apoyar su frente contra la espalda de su compañero, dejando una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos. Por extraño que pareciese, en ese momento se sentía más lejano a él que nunca.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Todo aquello de la tarea de composición estaba empezando a mosquearle, había cantado perfectamente, lo sabía. Sabía que su técnica era buena y que no había cometido fallos, además la letra era buena. Aun así había recibido una nota baja en su opinión, siendo acusado de cantar sin corazón.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con cantar? ¿Quién necesitaba esos estúpidos sentimentalismos a la hora de cantar? Él por supuesto no, esas cursiladas se las dejaba a otros.

Aquella noche tampoco había tenido pesadillas, había tenido un sueño profundo y reconfortante, y ahora su espalda se sentía cálida en el sitio dónde él durmió apoyado durante toda la noche, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Ese chico era estúpido, no solo había dejado que le hiciese todo aquello, sino que además había colaborado sin habérselo pedido siquiera; además luego había dormido junto a él, justo como había prometido.

Se frotó las sienes pesadamente, pensar en el pelirrojo le agotaba. Era incapaz de entender aquella sensación de seguridad que solo aquél idiota era capaz de transmitirle. Odiaba sentirse tan débil ante aquella sonrisa y la impotencia que sentía al verlo sonreís a otros.

Caminó por el pasillo pesadamente, aquel día las clases se le estaban haciendo extremadamente largas y agotadoras. Vislumbró fugazmente unos orbes rojizos que le devolvieron la mirada. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa, aunque era ligeramente diferente, le miraba y le sonreía, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y podía ver claramente lo nervioso que estaba.

-Hola Tokiya-san, ¿Ya presentaste tu canción?

-Si, acabo de hacerlo.

-¡Eso es genial! Yo estoy súper nervioso, enseguida nos tocará a nosotros exponerla-. Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.- ¿Iras a verlo?

-Claro, allí estaré.

Otoya sonrió complacido y salió de allí rápidamente, aún tenía que preparar algunas cosas antes de presentarse a la prueba.

Parecía bastante feliz por el hecho de saber que iba a ir a ver su exposición, no lograba entender del todo su actitud. Parecía como si quisiese actuar pretendiendo que la noche anterior no había pasado nada. Pero había pasado, Tokiya lo recordaba perfectamente bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose de placer mientras llegaba deliciosamente al orgasmo.

Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se dirigió a una de las pantallas que habían dispuesto los profesores para que los demás alumnos pudiesen ver a sus compañeros hacer la exposición.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban allí, y Syo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase al grupo.

-Me pregunto como les habrá ido a esos dos torpes juntos, ambos son iguales en ese aspecto, me preocupa el resultado de la canción.

-Syo-chan, eres cruel.- Natsuki agarró al pequeño rubio por la cintura, levantándolo por los aires.- No debes burlarte de los demás sólo por que tu tengas facilidad… ¿Cierto?

Natsuki inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, en un intento de parecer adorable. El pequeño Syo por su parte pataleaba y despotricaba contra él, exigiendo que lo bajase.

Vieron a Nanami correr por el pasillo, parecía bastante nerviosa. Seguramente se dirigía a la exposición, aunque su parte del trabajo ya estaba echa, se precisaba su presencia durante la prueba.

La televisión, mostrando la sala dónde se Otoya se encontraba. Estaba de pie frente al micrófono, con los auriculares puestos, totalmente preparando para cantar.

La música comenzó a sonar. Era una música alegre y cálida, justo como él, se notaba que era una melodía que la chica había compuesto para el pelirrojo, eso molestaba un poco a Tokiya, pero siguió observando al chico sin poder apartar su mirada de él.

Su voz surgió de sus labios, innegablemente tenía una voz hermosa, llenó la escuela con toda su calidez. Era una preciosa canción de amor, de eso no había duda alguna. Odiaba todas y cada una de las palabras que salían acariciando delicadamente sus labios.

En un momento dado pudo observar claramente como el pelirrojo volteaba un poco la cabeza, sonriente, para unos segundos más tarde enrojecer y girarse nuevamente hacia el micrófono. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de a quien había ido dirigida esa mirada, igual que esa maldita canción.

El peli azul decidió que ya había escuchado bastante y se retiró silenciosamente. Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de sus ruidosos compañeros. ¿Es que nadie podía dejarle tranquilo nunca?

Él estaba bien así, solo, siempre lo había estado y no le importaba. No te abras a nadie, de ese modo no podrá rebuscar dentro de ti, llevándose lo que te hace ser quien eres, al fin y al cabo el mismo era lo único que le seguía diferenciando de Hayato. Aparentemente eran la misma persona, pero si dejaba que éste también le quitase eso, lo que le hacía ser Tokiya Ichinose, al final no habría diferencia; sería tan horrible por dentro como por fuera, justo como Hayato. Esos pensamientos le atormentaban, pensar que un día ya no sabría diferenciar entre el frívolo idol que aparentaba ser y el real.

Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿A quien le importaba Tokiya? A nadie, él siempre era y sería Hayato a los ojos de todos. Para la agencia siempre sería Hayato, el idol numero uno en ventas; para sus padres siempre sería Hayato, su exitoso hijo, ídolo de masas… Todos los halagos, las frases de admiración, de agradecimiento, los sentimientos de amor… Todos irían siempre destinados a Hayato, ¿Él? El sólo era un tipo que se parecía a Hayato, su hermano gemelo, ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Si alguien se le había acercado alguna vez había sido para decirle su gran parecido con el cantante.

Por eso tenía miedo, miedo de caer en el olvido, de olvidar quien era él y miedo de que lo olvidaran los demás. Tenía pesadillas todas las noches sobre aquello, viéndose a si mismo hundiéndose en aquella profunda oscuridad sin fin.

Pero él había tenido que aparecer, con su estúpida y despreocupada sonrisa, sin callarse ni un maldito segundo, queriendo saberlo todo. Ni siquiera le mencionó su gran parecido con el cantante cuando descubrió que eran compañeros de habitación. Otoya se limitó a sonreírle y decirle

"**Me alegro de que seas tu mi compañero, seamos amigos ¿Si?"**

Tokiya sonrió para si mismo al recordar aquellas tontas palabras.

Aquel pelirrojo había entrado en su vida sin pedirle permiso, revolviéndolo, queriendo saberlo todo y obligándole a abrirse. Le había liberado de sus pesadillas, haciéndole sentir seguro durmiendo en la oscuridad y sosteniendo su mano mientras dormía. Le daba calidez con sus sonrisas, sintiendo que el muro de hielo que había creado a su alrededor se fundía lentamente.

¿Por qué no podía conformarse con aquello? No tenía suficiente, odiaba como sonreía de esa forma a los demás, cómo le dedicaba miradas amorosas a la chica, le escribía canciones… Era más de lo que podía soportar, necesitaba que todo aquello le perteneciese solo a él, quería ser egoísta, encerrarlo en una habitación donde nadie pudiese verlo, tocarlo, oírle…

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con furia, se apoyó en ella y se agarró los cabellos con frustración, reprimiendo un grito de furia.

Camino hacia su cama y se dejó caer boca abajo, desearía que su mente dejase de pensar, solo por un rato, no podía demasiado. Sacó su móvil y le echó un vistazo con mirada ausente. Ojalá lo llamasen de la discográfica pronto, quizás así podría dejar la mente alejada de Otoya por un rato.

Hundió la cara en la almohada, sabía que dentro de poco el pelirrojo volvería y no se veía con los ánimos suficientes como para soportar su hiperactividad. Entonces, como si los planetas se hubiesen alineado, o Alá, Buda, Dios o quien quiera que fuese le hubiese escuchado, su móvil empezó a sonar.

-Genial.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡He vueltoooooooooooo!

Otoya irrumpió en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe, para encontrársela totalmente vacía. Se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en su escritorio, no le apetecía nada después de toda la adrenalina que le había provocado la prueba, pero los exámenes se acercaban y no quería que sus notas bajasen por culpa de eso.

Abrió sus partituras, intentando concentrarse en ellas, pero le resultaba del todo imposible. Cada vez que estaba solo o en silencio las imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a su cabeza, su mente estaba jugándole malas pasadas.

Se sentía raro cuando recordaba aquello, un sentimiento de vergüenza le invadía por completo, mientras que su estomago hormigueaba mareándolo. Se frotó la cabeza con desesperación.

-¡Así no hay quien se concentre!

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en unos cojines y agarró su guitarra, no sabía si eso ayudaría, pero al menos rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra hacía que la habitación no estuviese tan solitaria y silenciosa. No quería admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que Tokiya no tardase mucho en llegar.

Eran bien pasadas las doce cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo.

El pelirrojo aún estaba despierto, por alguna razón no conseguía conciliar el sueño, así que se había mantenido despierto mientras leía algunas revistas, no con demasiado interés.

-Oh, bienvenido Tokiya.

El peli azul hizo un gesto a modo de saludo sin decir nada, mientras aflojaba la corbata del uniforme. Abrió su maletín y saco sus libros. Trabajar hasta tarde le había mantenido distraído, pero había sido mala idea al fin y al cabo. Aún tenía que repasar sus lecciones, y se moría de sueño.

-Lo siento si te molesta la luz del escritorio, pero voy a intentar estudiar un poco-. Mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

-¡¿Ahora?

Tokiya no contestó, pareció sumergirse de nuevo en sus libros.

El pelirrojo salió de la cama y se acercó lentamente hacia su compañero.

-Sé que tienes buenas notas y es normal que quieras mantenerlas, pero debes estar loco si te pones a estudiar a estas horas, habiendo vuelto del trabajo, ¡Te vas a enfermar Tokiya!

El peli azul lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, es asunto mío-. Lo ignoró y volvió a lo suyo.

-¡Claro que me preocupa! Eres mi amigo…

Tokiya dejó ir una leve risa, pero no parecía estar para nada contento.

-¿Sabes? Escuché tu canción.

-¿De verdad?-. Su cara se iluminó.- ¿Y qué te pareció?

-Es bonito eso de querer a una persona, ¿No?-. Se levantó y se encaró con el.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te importa tanto esa chica?

El pelirrojo dudó unos instantes antes de responder, la expresión de su compañero le estaba empezando a dar un poco de miedo.

-Bueno… Haruka-chan es una chica increíble, nunca se rinde… Estoy seguro de que si me mantengo junto a ella lograré alcanzar mis sueñ…

-Cállate, me he cansado de oír tus tonterías.

Aquello era suficiente, no soportaba más la expresión con la que hablaba de ella, el como se le llenaba la boca de palabras dulces que sólo le dedicaría a ella.

Otoya se sorprendió y no supo que responder, lo miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo en su expresión que le aclarase qué demonios pasaba.

-Tsk… Maldición.

El peli azul se dio la vuelta con intención de regresar a sus estudios, pero una mano que agarraba firmemente su brazo se lo impidió. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos rubí observándolo fijamente. Su toque le quemaba, le escocía en la piel. Era todo deliciosamente doloroso.

-Tokiya… si… si yo hice algo que te pudiese molestar… Por favor dímelo… yo…

-No me toques-. Con un gesto brusco se deshizo de su agarre.- Que yo sepa nunca te he dicho que te podías tomar tantas confianzas conmigo.-S giró dándole la espalda.- No te creas especial solo porque te toqué un poco.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Quería ser cruel, herirlo… Aquél idiota seguro que le respondería alguna tontería con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre era así, por muy frio y cruel que fuese, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero no fue así, no hubo respuesta. Se inquietó y se giró a ver al pelirrojo.

Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión, y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-Tienes razón…-. Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa totalmente forzada, nada que ver con las cálidas sonrisas que estaba acostumbrado a regalarle y por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas traicioneras, pues por mucho que el trataba de disimular, desentonaban con aquella cara de felicidad forzada.- Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que en algún momento yo… podría ser especial para ti… Que tonto ¿Verdad?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tokiya se quedó petrificado unos instantes antes de salir disparado detrás de él, cuando salió del cuarto pudo ver como doblaba la esquina.

Corría, corría tanto como le permitían sus piernas doloridas por todas las horas de ensayo. Corría persiguiéndolo por los pasillos de la academia, la recorrería entera dos veces si fuese necesario.

-¡Otoya, detente de una vez, maldición!

Pero el pelirrojo hacía caso omiso de sus gritos. Si seguían así iban a despertar a toda la academia. Otoya salió a uno de los patios y de allí a los grandes jardines que rodeaban toda la escuela. Tokiya estaba empezado a ganarle terreno, así que no tardó mucho en conseguir agarrarlo por la camiseta y tirar de él. La parada fue tan brusca que impactaron contra un árbol, quedando Otoya acorralado entre el tronco y Tokiya.

Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo. El peli azul levantó la cabeza, aún sin aire y acercó su mano al rostro del pelirrojo, que lo miraba con lágrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos.

-Otoya…

Éste desvió violentamente la mirada, intentando ocultar un sollozo que lo hizo contraerse un poco.

-Lo siento Otoya yo no quise… -. Acarició su mejilla lentamente, casi con temor.

-Déjame… No me toques-. Su voz estaba rota por las lágrimas.

El peli azul lo cogió por la mandíbula para obligarlo a que le mirase.

-Te metiste en mi mundo sin mi permiso, volviéndolo del revés. Me haces estar contento para un segundo después sentirme hundido en mierda. Quiero tenerte cerca, pero cuando lo hago solo consigo herirte y mandarte lejos de mí.

-Tokiya…-. Giró todo su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente.

-Odio cuando…-. Hizo una pausa suspirando lentamente, cerrando los ojos, antes de continuar.- Odio que la mires… No la mires con esos ojos tan cálidos, no le sonrías con tanto amor, no le escribas canciones tan preciosas como esa…

Otoya sentía que se iba a ahogar, como si le estuviesen sujetando la cabeza bajo el agua. Sentía su pecho oprimido y le costaba hasta respirar, sus sentimientos se agolpaban en su garganta, haciendo que fuese incapaz de pronunciar palabra, por mucho que lo intentase. Sólo sabía que si decía algo las lágrimas que se estaba esforzando por contener volverían a salir.

-Otoya, perdóname, dime algo, lo que sea, háblame.

-N-no puedo…-. Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir nuevamente, sin control alguno, fue como si de golpe aquel nudo de su garganta se hubiese desecho.

Se aferró a la camisa de Tokiya, arrugándola bajo sus dedos.

-Otoya...-. Agarró su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.- Otoya…

Lo besaba sin cesar, y cada vez que se separaban decía su nombre en un suspiro, haciendo que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentase más y más. El pelirrojo no lo apartó, no tenía fuerzas, y mucho menos ganas de separarse del cuerpo del peli azul. Levantó sus brazos y los pasó por la cintura de Tokiya, que mantenía su rostro sujeto delicadamente entre sus manos.

Pronto, el peli azul dejó libre el rostro del pelirrojo, y fue bajando sus manos, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, estaba frio, pero en aquel momento sentía que se iba a asfixiar del calor que le proporcionaba. Recorría su espalda delicadamente, mientras no dejaba de besarlo, lenta y dulcemente.

A cada caricia que Tokiya le dedicaba, su cuerpo se estremecía sobrecogedoramente.

Allí estaban ambos, en medio de aquél jardín, besándose bajo aquél árbol, como si fue lo mas natural del mundo para los dos.

Pronto las inquietas manos de Tokiya no se conformaron con acariciar la espalda de Otoya, y comenzó a deslizarlas lentamente por su vientre, jugando con la goma del pantalón del otro.

-Nnhh… No hagas eso…

Otoya se retorcía entre las caricias que le proporcionaban aquellas suaves manos, no podía remediarlo, se sentía condenadamente bien. El peli azul lo cayó con un beso mientras bajaba sus pantalones un poco, junto con su ropa interior, sólo lo justo para dejar salir a la erección que tenía. Acariciadora lentamente, sin ninguna prisa.

Quería disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los gemidos que el pelirrojo le regalaba. Sin dejar de tocarlo se separó un poco y se desabrochó el pantalón, dejando libre su propio miembro. Se volvió a pegar a Otoya, juntando sus dos miembros, haciendo que se rozasen. Cogió la mano de su compañero y la dirigió hacia sus dos penes juntos, haciendo que los acariciase también.

-T-Tokiya… Nh… No podemos… Alguien nos va a ver….Ahh…

-Puede, pero… Aunque sea sólo un rato, piensa solo en mí…Nh…

Juntaron sus labios con hambre, besándose desesperadamente, toda aquella pasión era sobrecogedora, casi insoportable.

Si eso era lo que la gente llama amor… era tan dulce y excitante que cegó sus ojos, haciendo que no viesen nada más que al otro ser que tenían delante, incluso hizo que sus mentes dejasen de funcionar por un rato.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola Corderitas!  
¿Cómo estais? Aquí teneis la continuación del fic :3 Creo que os va a gustar el contenido de este jojojojo

¡Nos leemos! Comentadme porfa :c

* * *

Después de muchos dolores de cabeza habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo para formar un grupo de siete personas para la prueba final que exigía la escuela.

Cada día ensayaban todos juntos, la verdad era que la chica había echo un gran trabajo a la hora de componer aquella canción pensando en los seis.

Cuando Tokiya se enteró de que Otoya había elegido a Haruka para formar el grupo no le dijo nada, ni le reprochó, pero en su rostro podía verse que no le había echo mucha gracia. Por su parte, Otoya se había sorprendido cuando descubrió que el peli azul había elegido a la pelirroja.

De hecho, desde aquella noche en el bosque apenas habían hablado, se habían limitado a seguir con su vida tal y como hacían siempre. Solo, de vez en cuando, Tokiya lo sorprendía, agarrándolo sin previo aviso, besándolo apasionadamente, para después seguir a lo suyo, sin decir nada más al respecto. Otras veces se colaba en su cama por las noches, cogiendo su mano para quedar rendido unos instantes después.

Era una situación verdaderamente extraña y confusa, pero le daba tanto miedo enfrentarse directamente con Tokiya que no decía nada. Le daba la sensación de que el peli azul era una bomba apunto de estallar y que al mas mínimo toque le explotaría en las manos. Por eso guardaba silencio, al fin y al cabo se sentía cómodo con aquello. Sabía que era raro que se besase con su compañero de cuarto de aquella manera, y que tenía que significar algo, pero no sabía descifrar todo aquello.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Hoy nos falta uno de los miembros… otra vez-. La voz de Ren retumbó por la sala donde se encontraban todos trabajando.

Hijirikawa miró hacia el rubio sin decir nada. Todos parecían afligidos por este comentario.

-Tokiya llegó tarde ayer también-. Mientras decía esto, Syo jugaba con su sombrero, haciendo girar.

-Él dijo que estaba ocupado con su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero…- Otoya intentaba defenderle, pero sabía que era difícil en esas condiciones.

-¡Estoy segura que enseguida llegará! Sigamos practicando-. Aquella chica era un cielo.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo de medio tiempo de Ichinose?-. Hijirikawa miró a Otoya, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Realmente, no lo se… -. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su interior.- Él se va inmediatamente después de clase y vuelve tarde en la noche… Muchas veces, no vuelve hasta la mañana siguiente.

Lo recordaba muy bien, despertarse de madrugada al sentir al peli azul meterse en su cama, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor, sin decir nada.

-Como siempre, él hace las cosas a su ritmo, cómo si fuese la única persona que le importa…-. Las palabras de Ren le dolieron profundamente.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Tokiya no es así!

Todos voltearon a mirar al pelirrojo, que se sonrojó, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

Justo en ese preciso instante, por suerte o por desgracia, Tokiya apareció por la puerta, jadeando, como si hubiese corrido para llegar.

Haruka se levantó de la banqueta del piano, sorprendida.

-¡Ichinose-san!

Tokiya entró a la sala, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Lamento llegar tarde…

Ren arremetió contra él con duras palabras, pero Natsuki intervino intentando poner paz.

-Vamos, vamos chicos… aprovechemos que estamos todos para practicar desde el principio.

-¡Si! ¡Buena idea!-. Ahora que su misterioso compañero de habitación había llegado sentía sus pilas cargadas de nuevo.

Haruka se apresuró a volver al piano, trayendo una nueva letra que había escrito.

El pelirrojo no puedo evitar fijarse en como la chica miró al peli azul cuando éste le dijo que la canción le gustaba. Volvió a sentir una punzada en su interior. Pero seguramente sería imaginaciones suyas, ahora mismo debía concentrarse en aquello, era extremadamente importante para determinar que camino tomarían sus vidas.

No podía permitirse distraerse con esas cosas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Trabajo y más trabajo, era todo lo que veía Tokiya desde hacía unos días.

Se encontraba en las oficinas de la discográfica que lo representaba, repasando las partes importantes del guion de la serie en la que debía salir cuando su vista se nubló por unos instantes. Frotó sus sienes, intentado despejarse, no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar, se esperaba mucho de Hayato.

Su representante vino a buscarlo para llevarle a su siguiente compromiso.

-¿Estas teniendo problemas para memorizar tus diálogos?

-No, estoy bien, tranquilo-. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana del coche.

-Es bueno oír eso, después de la entrevista de esta tarde tienes una reunión con los guionistas de la serie, más tarde asistirás a una firma de discos.

-¿Cómo? Pero tengo planes para esta tarde…

-¿Qué planes exactamente?-. Su representante lo miró amenazadoramente por el espejo retrovisor.

-N-nada, no importa.

-Tokiya, es muy importante que te concentres en tu trabajo de ahora en adelante, queremos expandir la fama de Hayato a nuevos campos, y necesitamos que des lo mejor de ti, ¿Entiendes? Debes tomarte esto en serio.

-Lo sé…

No podía desafiarle, se esperaba mucho de Hayato, no podía decepcionarles.

Pensó en sus compañeros, seguramente volvería a llegar tarde a la práctica. No quería fallarles, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de quien era él en verdad. Pensó en Otoya, en esos días había tenido pocas ocasiones para verle, apenas había podido hablar con el, y algo no estaba bien con él. Se sentía vacío, su mente estaba ausente en muchas ocasiones, nada más pensando en la hora de regresar a la tranquilidad de su cuarto, para deslizarse entre sus sabanas; oliéndole y sintiendo su calor, era reconfortante después de un duro día de trabajo.

Ahora eso debería esperar, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer como Hayato. Era irónico, aquel frívolo idol que él había creado de verdad estaba empezando a robarle su propia vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaban todos reunidos en uno de los grandes jardines de la academia, repasaban algunas de los detalles de su actuación.

Tokiya permanecía apoyado en un tronco, un poco alejado de todos los demás. Se sentía un poco ausente, no podía concentrarse bien en lo que sus compañeros decían, notaba su vista nublarse continuamente, masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-Ichinose-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Levantó la vista, nervioso, sus compañeros se habían acercado a él, preocupados por su silencio.

-Si, estoy bien, no os preocupéis.

-Hemos quedado a la misma hora que hoy para practicar, ¿Está bien?

-Si, lo tengo, estaré allí.

Todos se fueron alejando, Otoya se separó un poco del grupo, volviéndose para mirar en dirección dónde se había quedado el peli azul. Observó que Haruka no se había apartado de su lado.

Tokiya se levantó pesadamente del suelo, pero su fuerza le abandonó por unos instantes, provocando que cayese hacia delante, quedando sujeto por la chica.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo en aquella dirección. Si hubiese dicho que lo hacía por que estaba preocupado por el peli azul estaría mintiendo, claro que estaba preocupado, pero la verdadera razón es que no soportaba ver a Tokiya en brazos de Haruka.

La chica parecía asustada, intentaba sostener al peli azul, pero era mucho más grande y pesado que ella.

-¡Nanami-chan!-. Se acercó a ellos apresuradamente.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-N-no sé, de golpe se desplomó y…-. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

El pelirrojo agarró a Tokiya, apartándolo de los brazos de ella, y puso su mano en la frente.

-¡Estás ardiendo Tokiya!

El peli azul reaccionó ante la voz del pelirrojo. Se puso erguido con un poco de dificultad.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansado…

Se deshizo de su agarre y comenzó a andar en dirección a la academia.

-Ichinose-san, ¡No te sobre exijas! Vas a acabar dañando tu salud-. La chica avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

-Todo esto lo elijo yo-. Siguió andando sin darse la vuelta.

Odiaba aquello, no sabía por qué sentía así. Sentía como algo se rompía en su interior cada vez que veía al peli azul así, y él no podía hacer nada, no sabía nada de él, no podía ayudarlo. Que Haruka pareciese demostrar un especial interés en Tokiya no ayudaba. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? No, no era eso, cuando Ren la rondaba no se sentía para nada así. Tenía que aclarar su mente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Despertó pesadamente. Se incorporó para descubrir que la cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Se fijó en su entorno, comprobando que no se encontraba en la academia. Observó su móvil, que descansaba sobre una silla, junto a toda su ropa. La luz intermitente le avisaba de que tenía alguna llamada o mensajes pendientes. Al desbloquearlo pudo comprobar un montón de llamadas perdidas, todas de Otoya.

¿Qué hora debía ser? Lo comprobó, llegaba tarde a su encuentro con sus compañeros.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, pero fue interrumpido por el director de la compañía, que acababa de entrar a la sala.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? Aún tienes fiebre, acabo de llamar a un doctor, será mejor que descanses por el momento.

-Presidente… um… yo…

-Descubrí que eres un estudiante de la Academia Saotome. Y yo confié en ti…

Tokiya se sintió incomodo ante aquella acusación.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que debí hablarle sobre esto!

-Tu contrato expira pronto. ¡¿Piensas dejarnos después de eso?

-Me disculpo por no contarle todo esto…pero… traté de decirle una y otra vez que yo…

-¿Acaso tienes algún sentido de la obligación y el deber? Estas acumulando trabajo… ¡Deberías agradecerme de rodillas todo lo que hice por ti! Pero no…

Esas palabras le afectaron de lo que hubiese deseado. Se sintió una persona despreciable en ese momento.

-Quiero cantar…

-¡Todos está siendo un desastre!

-E-eso…

-¡¿Acaso hay algo por lo que no debas sentirte agradecido?-. Una fuerte tos lo invadió.- ¿Tan maravillosa es esa academia?

Tokiya recordó a sus compañeros. Todos se esforzaban tanto por cumplir sus sueños… Pensó en Otoya, sonriéndole al verle aparecer por la puerta, haciendo un gran escandalo por que su canción había salido bien, aplaudiendo cada gesto que él hacia.

-Si, lo es…-. Bajó la vista, sin pudiendo soportar la dura mirada de aquel hombre.

Levantó la vista para mirar a aquel hombre, para encontrárselo tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Asustado se abalanzó sobre él, comprobando su estado. Cogió el móvil pidiendo una ambulancia.

Por lo visto hoy también faltaría a su palabra con el grupo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando entró por la sala no se encontró con amables palabras, tampoco lo esperaba. Ren lo volvió a atacar, sin siquiera escuchar sus palabras de disculpa, estaba en todo su derecho de estar enfadado. Soportó todo aquello, se lo merecía. No importó lo mucho que los demás intentasen poner paz, el temperamental rubio salió de la sala, argumentando que ya tenía bastante.

Aquello hizo que los ánimos de todos decayesen, y fueron abandonando uno a uno la sala, hasta que sólo quedó Otoya, a una distancia prudencial, ni siquiera le miraba.

-Otoya yo…

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que no continuase hablando.

-Déjalo Tokiya…-. Agarró su bolsa y se dispuso a abandonar la sala también.

El peli azul lo agarró por la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar, Otoya se volteó a mirarle, sus ojos eran tan tristes…

-Otoya… yo, lo lamento… lamento haberla fastidiado, lamento haberos fallado… lamento haberte fallado…

-No es tan fácil, ¿Sabes? Intenté salir en tu defensa… Pero es difícil cuando no sé nada de ti, no sé a dónde vas cuando acaban las clases, no sé por que vuelves a altas horas de la madrugada, no sé nada de ti…

El pelirrojo se deshizo de su agarre al ver que éste no le contestaba, saliendo de la sala sin decir nada.

Esa vez la había fastidiado bien, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Tomó una decisión, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió al hospital ir a ver al director de su discográfica.

El camino en taxi se le hizo tedioso, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar bien.

Cuando entró a aquella habitación de hospital y vio al director tumbado se le encogió el corazón, parecía un hombre tan débil en aquellos momentos… Se sentó junto a su cama y el hombre abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Así que has venido… Perdón…

-¡Presidente!-. Se abalanzó sobre la cama.

-El doctor dijo que necesitan operarme, ¿Cierto?-. Tokiya bajó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos, le dolía ver a aquél hombre así.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, no se preocupe, debe descansar.- Volviendo a sentarse.

-Eres un buen chico… Para mí, todo este tiempo, has sido como un hijo… No quiero perderte.- El peli azul cerró los ojos, sintiendo que podría echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.- Siento haber pisoteado de esa manera tus sentimientos, todo este tiempo… No quise hacerte sentir mal, perdóname.

Tokiya negó con su cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar.

-Dejar mi agencia… Significa dejar a atrás a Hayato, ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?

Respiró profundamente, intentando reunir la fuerza que le hacía falta para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Yo… a partir de ahora… sólo quiero ser Ichinose Tokiya-. Alzó la vista, mirando decididamente a aquél hombre.

-¿Estas cansado de todo esto, Hayato?

-No… yo solo… He encontrado esperanza-. Su voz tembló ligeramente, mientras a su mente vinieron aquellos ojos rojizos, mirándolo cálidamente.

-Ya veo…-. El viejo hombre cerró los ojos, en una expresión de tranquilidad.

Subió apresuradamente al taxi, ahora que por fin estaba todo hablado se moría de ganas de regresar. Paró al primer taxi que vio y le indicó la dirección de la academia.

El conductor asintió y se puso en marcha, por mala suerte, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, ralentizando el tráfico.

-¡Vaya faena, no tiene pinta de querer amainar!

Empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, quería llegar lo más rápido posible. Para más inri, su móvil se había quedado sin batería.

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana del taxi, observaba la lluvia, era tan densa que apenas se podía ver nada a través de ella. La radio sonaba de fondo.

"Ultimas noticias, al parecer, ¡La super estrella Hayato se retira!"

Se sobresaltó, ¿Cómo se había corrido la noticia tan rápido? Hacia apenas unas horas que había dejado el hospital.

"Al parecer se ha convertido en un alumno de la Academia Saotome"

Aquello iba mal, estaba seguro de que estarían dando la noticia en varios canales. Rezó por que ninguno de sus compañeros lo viese, pero sabía que era imposible.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquella mañana no se hablaba de otra cosa en la Academia Saotome, nadie podía creer que Hayato fuese en verdad Ichinose Tokiya de la clase S. Todos sus alumnos estaban emocionados ante aquel hecho. Todos excepto un pequeño grupo que se reunía en su habitual sala de ensayo.

Reinaba un profundo silencio, hasta que Hijirikawa se atrevió a hablar.

-Si resulta que Ichinose-san es Hayato, que faltase a los ensayos y llegase tarde repetidas veces tiene sentido.

-¡Maldito sea! ¡¿Acaso nos estaba tomando el pelo?-. Syo golpeó con furia el piano.

-No entiendo nada-. Natsuki se frotaba las sienes, intentando aclarar su mente.

El que de verdad no entendía nada era Otoya. No lograba comprender el porqué de las acciones de Tokiya ¿Por qué había ocultado que el realmente era Hayato y no su gemelo? Él ya era famoso, ¿Entonces por qué había venido a la academia para tener un segundo debut? Y por encima de todo aquello, ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada?

Todos parecían muy enfadados con el peli azul, decían cosas horribles de él y por mucho que él y Nanami intentaban convencerlos de que tendría sus razones, el mismo tenía sus dudas interiormente.

Aquella noche en sus cuartos, cada uno pensó sobre el tema, en cual debía ser el próximo paso a dar, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora que todos sabían que Tokiya era Hayato?

Otoya cogió su móvil, buscando el número de su compañero y presionó el botón de llamada. Nada, su móvil estaba apagado, hacía horas que no lograba contactar con él. Empezaba a preocuparse, ¿Y si no volvía? Sacudió la cabeza intentado sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Se levantó y se dirigió a la otra mitad de la habitación, se sentía todo tan solo sin Tokiya… Se tumbó en la cama, aspirando el aroma, olía a él. Se abrazó a la almohada, esperaba que Tokiya volviese aquella noche, sino, no sabría que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Se despertó en medio de la oscuridad con un sentimiento de intranquilidad invadiéndolo. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Se incorporó descubriendo que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Tokiya.

Suspiró y salió de la cama, desperezándose. Ya estaba muy oscuro fuera. Se acercó a la ventana para observar la luna, verdaderamente era hermosa, la podía ver claramente ya que aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado.

Bajó la vista para observar los esplendidos jardines de la academia. Fue entonces cuando observó la figura de alguien cruzando el puente, por la altura debía de tratarse de un chico.

-¡Tokiya!-. Gritó pegándose al cristal con desesperación, como si el otro fuese capaz de escucharle.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando vio como otra persona se acercaba corriendo a Tokiya, estaba convencido de que era Nanami.

Salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el jardín sin siquiera pararse a coger una chaqueta. Corría todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas, las sentía de gelatina, como si fuesen a fallarle y hacerlo caer en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegó al puente pudo ver que todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban allí y que Tokiya estaba siendo severamente regañado por ellos. El peli azul permanecía con la cabeza baja, sin defenderse de aquello. Nanami permanecía junto a él.

Sentía que se iba a ahogar, y no precisamente por la carrera que había tenido desde su cuarto hasta allí. Sentía un cúmulo de emociones que no podía describir, se agolpaban todas en la boca de su estómago, haciéndole sentir ganas de llorar.

Avanzó abriéndose paso entre los chicos, ignorando los gritos de Syo, y apartando a Ren, que estaba justo en frente del peli azul. Cuando estuvo delante de él, Tokiya alzó la cabeza y lo miró sin decir nada.

El sonido del guantazo que recibió Tokiya hizo que todos enmudecieran, sorprendidos. El peli azul permaneció con la cara girada sin decir nada sobre aquello.

-¡Imbécil!-. Gritó tanto como le permitían sus pulmones.- ¿A-acaso tienes idea de lo que yo…?

Su voz se fue debilitando a medida que seguía hablando, haciendo que al final no pudiese finalizar la frase. Sentía que iba a llorar, y que una vez empezase no iba a parar.

Tokiya lo agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró de regreso a la academia, esquivando a sus compañeros, sin decir nada. Otoya se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia.

-¡Ei! ¡¿Dónde creen que van?¡Aún no hemos acabado!-. Syo hizo un amago de detenerlos, pero Natsuki lo retuvo.

-Creo que estos tienen algo que solucionar… Y que es mejor que no nos entrometamos en esto…

Todos observaron como Tokiya arrastraba al pelirrojo, que se limitaba a ocultar su rostro con el antebrazo que le quedaba libre, debía de estar llorando.

El peli azul condujo a Otoya hasta su cuarto, cerrando con seguro al entrar, quería asegurarse de que nadie iba a interrumpir bajo ningún concepto.

El pelirrojo estaba de pie detrás de él pero no decía nada. Tokiya se giró para mirarlo, mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos. Se acercó a él, agarrándolo por los hombros y bajando la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura.

-Otoya mírame, por favor…

El pelirrojo obedeció, destapó su rostro, mostrando sus ojos un tanto húmedos, aunque las lagrimas ya no salían.

-Tokiya, ¿Por qué?-. Su voz sonaba lastimera y sin fuerza.

-No podía dejar que nadie lo supiese…

-¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? ¡Lo habría entendido!

-No es tan sencillo…

-¡Eres tu el que lo complica!

-¡No lo complico! ¡¿Qué debería haber hecho? Si te hubiese dicho que realmente era Hayato, ¡¿Qué habrías echo? Jamás volverías a verme como Tokiya Ichinose, al mirarme sólo serias a ese famoso ídolo de masas, ese cascaron vacío, ¡Ese no soy yo! ¡No podía dejar que tu lo supieses!-. Zarandeó levemente al pelirrojo, gritando muy cerca de su cara.- ¡¿Sabes lo que es perder tu identidad? ¡Creí que me volvería loco! Nunca nadie me ha tratado como Tokiya, siempre soy Hayato, ¡Para todos!

-T-Tokiya… Me haces daño…

El peli azul fue consciente de golpe de que estaba apretando con fuerza los hombros de su compañero, hundiendo sus dedos en ellos.

-Lo siento… No pretendía…-. Soltó a Otoya y se alejó de él.- No pretendo que me perdones por todo, por haberte mentido… Sólo espero que puedas entender por qué lo hice…

-Para mí…-. Hablaba en voz baja, casi un susurro, mirando intensamente a los ojos de su compañero.- Para mi Tokiya siempre será Tokiya… Mi compañero de habitación… No me importa que fueses Hayato después de las clases y de cara a los medios… Yo… Cuando te conocí por primera vez, te conocí como Ichinose Tokiya, el talentoso alumno de la clase S, ese que casualmente se parecía mucho a una persona famosa… Y para mí… Sin importarme lo que pueda decir la gente, siempre será así…

Se aguantaron las miradas durante unos segundos, para luego abalanzarse el uno a los brazos del otro, abrazarse fuertemente.

-Otoya…-. Lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo intensamente aquel abrazo, siendo consciente de la presencia del otro.

-Tokiyaaa-. Dijo en un sollozo.- Pensé que no regresarías aquí nunca más.

El peli azul dejo ir una risita mientras suspiraba.

-Jamás sería capaz de eso, quiero cantar junto a vosotros.- Sonrió dulcemente.

El pelirrojo observó la sonrisa de Tokiya, devolviéndosela.

-Tokiya… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… desde hace tiempo…

-¿Si?

Las mejillas de Otoya se sonrojaron súbitamente.

-B-bueno… Es que tu siempre… me besabas y me hacías esas cosas… y yo no sé muy bien… ¿Por qué?-. Movía sus manos nerviosamente, era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada durante más de dos segundos.

Ahora fueron las mejillas de Tokiya las que se tiñeron de rojo, aunque tan levemente que en la oscuridad de la habitación, el pelirrojo no pudo notarlo.

-E-eso es… Porque me gustas, pero eso lo sabias, ¿No?

A Otoya se le quedó cara de tonto, con la boca abierta, sin decir nada, parecía que lo hubiese congelando de lo quieto que estaba.

-¿Y-yo te gusto…?-. No parecía creerse las palabras que el mismo acababa de pronunciar.

-… ¿No lo sabías…? Dios, Otoya, a veces pienso que de verdad eres idiota-. Se llevó una mano a la sien.- Esto es ridículo-. Soltando una risita nerviosa.- Mis manos no dejan de temblar por qué te dije eso… Qué patético soy.

Otoya miró al peli azul, mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, parecía inquieto.

Agarró sus manos entre las suyas, de verdad estaban temblando. Las llevó hasta su rostro, besándolas delicadamente.

-Tokiya…-. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin soltar sus manos.

El peli azul se deshizo del agarre, cogiendo al pelirrojo por la nuca, atrayéndolo y besándolo con pasión. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda, pegándolo más contra su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo tardó un poco en reaccionar por la brusquedad con la que había sucedido, pero enseguida rodeo el cuello de su compañero, respondiendo al beso tímidamente.

Tokiya le besaba con hambre, parecía querer devorarlo más que besarlo. Besaba sus labios, los mordía, los succionaba… Introdujo su lengua sin previo aviso, pero Otoya respondió a aquello, jugueteando con su lengua, acariciándola con la suya. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero se volvieron a besar a los pocos segundos. Las manos de Tokiya se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta del pelirrojo, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

Pero eso no detuvo al peli azul, que recorría su torso con la palma de sus manos, acariciando toda la piel que se encontraba a su paso. Se le antojó molesta y se separó del cuerpo del pelirrojo, despojándolo de la camiseta, lanzándola lejos.

Se acercó a Otoya, cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la cama, haciendo que se tumbase en ella, después se colocó sobre él. Besó sus labios una vez más y lo miró, éste le devolvía la mirada, sus mejillas encendidas, su respiración agitada, sus labios enrojecidos por la violencia de sus besos, todo eso lo iba a enloquecer.

Se dirigió a su cuello, besándolo húmedamente, dejando restos de saliva, sacó su lengua e hizo un camino húmedo y brillante hasta su pecho. Otoya lo agarraba con fuerza por la camisa, a cada roce que él le hacía con sus manos o su lengua su cuerpo se sacudía en una oleada de placer.

-T-tokya… me… mi cuerpo se siente como si tuviese mucho calor…

Aquello encendió al peli azul, que se incorporó para quitarse la camisa y arrojarla junto a la olvidada camiseta de Otoya. Bajó de nuevo, estrechando a su compañero, sintiendo como sus dos pechos desnudos se rozaban, enloqueciéndolos.

-Yo también me siento caliente Otoya…

Fue bajando por su torso, dejando pequeños besos repartidos en él, entreteniéndose en su vientre, mordiéndolo y jugando.

Se topó con el borde del pantalón de su compañero, y no dudó en bajarlo, ya que al ser un pantalón de cintura elástica cedió sin problemas. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó un poco, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo, se limitaba a observar todos y cada uno de los movimientos que el peli azul hacía. Tiró esa pieza de ropa al suelo, ahora el cuerpo estaba prácticamente al descubierto, únicamente cubierto por la fina tela de su ropa interior, que marcaba perfectamente una erección palpitante.

Otoya se tapó con las manos.

-N-no me mires tan fijamente por favor… es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Pero yo quiero verlo todo de ti… No te ocultes, por favor-. Cogió sus manos, apartándolas delicadamente.

Observó su cuerpo con lujuria, separado las piernas del pelirrojo con ayuda de sus rodillas, posicionándose entre ellas. Dirigió su mano hacia su miembro, acariciándolo suavemente por encima de la tela que empezaba a humedecerse a causa de los líquidos que salían del pene de Otoya.

-Si no lo quitamos se va a ensuciar…-. Cogió la tela por el borde y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo, mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-E-ei, para, ¡No hagas eso!-. Intentaba sujetar sus calzoncillos para evitar que el otro se los quitase, pero era imposible.

La última pieza de tela cayó al suelo, dejando totalmente expuesto a Otoya.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo Otoya.

Aquél bastardo sabía como seducirlo, hablándole con aquella voz prendida por la excitación, mirándole con aquellos ojos cargados de lujuria contenida.

El peli azul agarró su miembro, masturbándolo muy lentamente, subiendo y bajando.

-¿Te gusta esto?

-No me hagas decir esas cosas… sabes perfectamente la respuesta…-. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero oírla de ti…

-… Si, m-me gusta… dios mío, no quiero que te detengas…

Tokiya sonrió complacido. Bajó hacia la parte inferior del pelirrojo, mordiendo el hueso de su cadera con delicadeza, besando el interior de su muslo después. Otoya sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna cuando hizo eso, provocando que dejase ir un gemido. El peli azul, que seguía enfrascado en su tarea de torturarlo, acercó su boca peligrosamente a su miembro, respirando sobre él.

-Nnnh… No… Toki… Ah…

Tomó eso como una señal para meterlo en su boca, succionándolo con cuidado.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se arqueó, inclinando las caderas inconscientemente hacia su boca. Lo sacó de su boca para lamerlo, rodeó la cabeza con su lengua, muy lentamente. Lo sujetaba por las caderas para tener mayor control de la situación, mientras se dedicaba y pasar su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro del pelirrojo, que lo único que podía hacer era gemir como un loco.

-P-para Tokiya… No puedo más… V-voy a… Si no te apartas… ¡Aahh!

-Adelante, no te aguantes-. Metió su miembro nuevamente en la boca, succionándolo con fuerza, podía sentir como el miembro de Otoya se contraía dentro.

-¡No! ¡Aaaahh! No… pue… ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás involuntariamente, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron y por todo su cuerpo pudo sentir una oleada de placer invadirle, provocándole el orgasmo más brutal que jamás había tenido.

Intentaba recuperar la respiración, su cuerpo se había quedado sin fuerza. Alzó la vista para mirar a Tokiya, que se acercaba. Pudo ver la comisura de sus labios manchada, y como un hilo de substancia blanquecina bajaba por su barbilla. No podía creérselo, de verdad se había corrido en la boca de su compañero.

-L-lo siento…

-No importa, me lo tragué-. Se limpió los restos de su cara con la mano.

-¿En serio? Creo que me moriré de vergüenza…-. Su voz salía pausada, sin fuerza, pero por algún motivo seguía sintiéndose caliente al mirar al peli azul.

Tokiya subió mas, apoyando las rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza del pelirrojo, haciendo que su cadera quedase justo en frente de su cara.

-¿Podrías hacer lo mismo por mi…? ¿Otoya…?-. Se bajaba la bragueta lentamente.

Otoya no dijo nada, observó la erección que se encontraba justo enfrente de él y se la metió en la boca, provocándole un jadeo a su propietario.

No sabía que hacer exactamente, así que comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba debajo del miembro de su compañero. Era tan grande y duro que le costaba respirar, pero algo le hacía querer lamerlo más y más.

Tokiya lo agarraba por la nuca y acariciaba sus cabellos. Alzó la vista para ver su expresión, mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en aquella deliciosa sensación húmeda, mientras mordía su labio inferior, dejando salir pequeños jadeos de placer. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, lamiéndose los labios. Empujó su pene un par de veces hacia la boca del pelirrojo para después sacarlo, dejando un hilo de baba a su paso.

-Eres tan bueno Otoya… Has hecho que me excite más de lo que ya estaba…

Bajó, quedando nuevamente encima del pelirrojo. Se sacó los pantalones, quedando el también desnudo en frente de su compañero. Se miraron intensamente, luego Tokiya le hizo darse la vuelta.

-¿Q-qué haces…?

Las manos del peli azul acariciaban sus nalgas con suavidad, siguiendo su redondeada forma.

Deslizó una mano entre ellas, rozando el orificio de Otoya con los dedos.

-Nnnhh…Tokiya…

Estaba muerto de miedo, pero también deseaba a su compañero. Sentía su garganta seca a causa de la excitación.

El peli azul se lamió sensualmente los dedos, humedeciéndolos, para volver a acariciar aquel delicioso orificio, mojándolo. Lo frotaba sin parar pero con sumo cuidado, Otoya notó que su pene volvía a levantarse.

Deslizó un dedo en su interior, haciendo dar un salto de sorpresa al pelirrojo. Empezó a hundirlo más y mas en su interior, hasta que hizo tope, después lo sacó despacio, para volver a meterlo.

-S-se siente raro… Nhh…-. Abrazaba la almohada con fuerza.

-¿Lo odias?-. Besaba su espalda.

-…-. Dudó unos instantes.- N-no… No lo odio.

El peli azul entonces introdujo un segundo dedo. No dolía, era más bien una sensación extraña, no sabría como definirla, pero desde luego dolor no era la palabra que usaría. Sentía su cuerpo raro ahí abajo, notando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que su compañero hacía en su interior.

No pudo evitar un grito de dolor cuando sintió un tercer dedo introducirse con dificultad en su ano.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Fui muy brusco?

-Idiota… al menos avísame…

-Relájate…

Sentía los dedos de Tokiya entrar y salir de su interior sin parar, había dejado de doler hace rato, pero sentía algo muy extraño. El peli azul lo hizo darse la vuelta otra vez, encarándolo.

-¿Estás asustado?-. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, recargando su peso sobre él, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotasen.

-Un poco…-. Se sonrojó al admitir aquello, pero era cierto, estaba aterrado.

-No tengas miedo, seré suave contigo…-. Lo besó mientras lo abría de piernas, dirigiendo su miembro hacia su trasero, frotándolo contra su entrada.- Ven Otoya, deja que te haga el amor…

Cerró los ojos, ¿Cómo podría negarse a aquello? ¿Acaso alguien podría?

Sintió como el pene de Tokiya empezaba a introducirse en él, notando como su entrada se ensanchaba lentamente a medida que el peli azul se hundía en su interior. Tokiya hizo una pausa a mitad.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si…-. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?-. Preguntó entre risitas.

Lamió las pocas lágrimas que habían caído, acabando de meterse dentro de Otoya, haciendo fuerza hacia dentro.

-Es tan estrecho como esperaba…-. Su voz era de clara excitación.

-Solo no te muevas… No comiences a moverte aún…

El pelirrojo apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, intentando amainar el dolor que sentía.

-Ei Otoya, no contengas tu respiración… intenta respirar con normalidad… si, así muy bien-. Peinó cariñosamente sus cabellos.- Buen chico Otoya…

Sacó su miembro lentamente, empujando de nuevo hacia dentro sintiendo aquella cálida cavidad envolverlo apretadamente, derritiéndolo de placer.

-D-duele Tokita…

-Ven…-. Lo abrazó, manteniéndolo muy apretado contra su cuerpo.-Abre los ojos, mírame.

Obedeció, abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con los de Tokiya, que lo miraban oscurecidos por la lujuria, con sus pupilas intensamente dilatadas por el deseo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su barriga.

El peli azul volvió a moverse, penetrándolo un poco mas profundo.

-Mírame, no cierres los ojos… Mírame.-Cada vez le era menos dificultoso deslizar su miembro dentro del pelirrojo.-Mírame Otoya, siénteme…

Y vaya si lo hacía, no podía apartar sus ojos de la expresión de Tokiya. Tenía una mirada desesperada, anhelante, encendida en deseo.

-¿Qué es esto? Solo con mirar tu rostro... M-me siento raro… Mi cuerpo esta ardiendo… Siento que mi trasero se va a derretir… Aaahh… Tokiya…

-Otoya… Se siente como si estuviese soñando…

El peli azul comenzó a penetrarlo rápidamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos hiciesen ruido al chocar.

-Deja de decir… Esas cosas… ¡Mff!… Hacen que me descontrole…

Sus gemidos invadían la habitación. Seguro que en las habitaciones contiguas podían oírlos, pero eso ahora mismo no les importaba, solo querían más y más del otro, hasta quedar rendidos.

Tokiya agarró el brazo de Otoya, mordiéndolo con fuerza.

-Me vas a volver loco… Quiero comerte… Dios Otoya… ¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo?

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre él, separando más sus piernas, penetrándolo lo más profundo que podía. El pelirrojo lo rodeó por el cuello con fuerza, gimiendo descontroladamente.

-¡Tokiyaaaah! N-no puedo… Voy a correrme de nuevo… ¡Aaaahn!

-Yo también… Quiero correrme contigo Otoya…

No pudo aguantar mucho más, el pelirrojo se agarró con fuerza a su espalda, pegándose a su cuerpo mientras dejaba ir un sonoro gemido, manchando su pecho. Su entrada empezó a contraerse deliciosamente para Tokiya, que no podía soportarlo mucho más, sacó su pene rápidamente, acabando encima del pelirrojo.

Se dejó caer a peso muerto sobre él, notando como aquella sustancia blanquecina le manchaba el vientre. Ambos luchaban por recuperar la respiración. Otoya acarició los finos cabellos de su compañero.

-Me gustas mucho Tokiya…

El peli azul lo miró sin decir nada y sonrió ampliamente, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Me alegro… después de todo tú fuiste mi esperanza…

-¿Mh? ¿A qué te refieres? -. Miró confuso a Tokiya.

-No tiene importancia.- Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.- ¿Podemos dormir juntos esta noche?

-Todas las que quieras…


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza _ pero aquí os dejo con el nuevo capi ^^

Disfrutad~

* * *

Fue el estridente ruido del despertador el que rompió con el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Una mano salió de entre las sabanas, buscando al tacto aquel infernal objeto que lo había despertado. Por fin topó con el reloj y lo cogió, una cabellera azul despeinada salió de entre las sabanas, comprobando que hora debía ser. Solo las siete de la mañana y era sábado. Paró aquel maldito pitido y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el calor del cuerpo que había a su lado.

Otoya dormía bocabajo, abrazando la almohada, se veía realmente en paz. Tokiya peinó sus cabellos, despejando su cara para poder observarla mejor y lo besó.

El pelirrojo se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Lo siento, ¿Te he despertado?-. Tokiya apoyó la barbilla en su mano mientras se tumbaba bocabajo también.

-¿Eh?

Otoya parecía bastante confundido, miró a su compañero con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, primero observó su rostro detenidamente para después darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, es más, él mismo estaba desnudo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a desfilar como una película por su mente. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y se ocultó bajo las sabanas.

-Parece que ya te vas despejando-. Estiró un poco de las sabanas, destapando el rostro del pelirrojo.- ¿Tan malo fue que ahora no quieres verme?

Tokiya rio flojito mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Otoya, que estaba muy caliente debido a la vergüenza.

-No… Es solo que ahora siento que me voy a morir de vergüenza-. Se tapó la cara con las manos.- Q-quiero decir, aún no me creo que tu y yo… Algo como eso… Es tan vergonzoso…

El peli azul se rio de la exagerada reacción de Otoya y lo despeinó cariñosamente.

-¿Pero te gustó? ¿O acaso fui el único que lo estuvo disfrutando?

-S-si…-. Bajó un poco la mirada.- Claro que me gustó…

-Me alegro-. Lo besó en la frente con ternura-. Aún es temprano, pero estoy deseando darme una ducha, ¿Tu no?

-Ahora que lo dices si que me apetece.

-Entonces te dejo pasar a ti primero-. Acomodando la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

-Tu lo único que quieres es dormir un poco más-. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso de mí?-. Rio mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras la cabeza.

-Está bien-. Suspiró.- Si no hay más remedio pasaré yo pri… ¡A-aunch!-. Había echo el amago de levantarse de la cama pero enseguida se había vuelto a dejar caer contra ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-. Tokiya se incorporó de inmediato, acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Duele…-. Sollozó para añadir dramatismo.

-¿Dónde?-. Comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de su compañero con la mirada.

-Ya sabes… Ahí…-. Lo miró con las mejillas totalmente teñidas en rojo.

-Emm… No, no sé si no me lo dices-. Alzó una ceja mientras miraba extrañado.

-M-mi trasero… Ayer cuando la metiste supongo que…-. Apartó la mirada, no podía soportar la vergüenza.

Ahora fue Tokiya el que se sonrojó completamente.

-¡O-oh, vaya! Cuanto lo siento…¡No te muevas! I-iré a buscar algo frío o algo…

El peli azul se levanto de golpe de la cama, sin reparar en que aún estaba desnudo. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sin tener muy claro que hacer y un poco nervioso.

Otoya se sonrojó al ver nuevamente el cuerpo de Tokiya desnudo. Su piel era pálida y aún con tener una complexión delgada tenía un cuerpo bien formado, con los músculos suavemente marcados, muy agradable a la vista. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco caliente.

-Tokiya… No te preocupes, se me pasará si reposo un rato bocabajo…

-¿Seguro? Dios, me siento fatal.

El peli azul se sentía culpable, al fin y al cabo él era el responsable. Sentía que como hombre debía hacer algo, tomar un poco de responsabilidad. Se rascó la cabeza y miró a Otoya, que lo miraba con pena desde la cama, se sonrojó al pensar que estaba en ese estado por que habían echo el amor por primera vez para los dos.

Se sentó en la cama junto al pelirrojo y le frotó la espalda.

-No te preocupes Tokiya estoy bien, soy bastante fuerte, ¿Sabes?-. Sonrió ampliamente hacia su compañero.- Bueno, si no te importa ¿Podrías vestirte un poco?

Tokiya miró extrañado al pelirrojo, pero después se inclinó sobre él, besándolo en el cuello para después dirigirse a su oreja y susurrarle.

-¿Acaso te pone nervioso verme desnudo?

-¡Claro que me pone nervioso!-. Se puso bocarriba, mirándolo directamente a la cara.- ¿A ti no te produce ninguna emoción verme desnudo?

-Por supuesto-. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Otoya, acercando mucho su rostro al de él.- Me dan ganas de volver a hacértelo.

-¿D-de qué hablas idiota?

El pelirrojo puso sus manos entre la cara de Tokiya y la suya, nervioso por la intima cercanía entre ellos.

-No hay por qué ponerse tan nervioso-. Rio dulcemente el peli azul-. ¿O acaso es que ya estás caliente?

Otoya dio un respingo al verse descubierto y le cubrió la cara a Tokiya con las manos para que no pudiese verle.

El peli azul se zafó de él y volvió a acercarse, besándolo tiernamente. Otoya cerró los ojos y se tensó un poco al principio, manteniendo sus labios juntos. Acabó cediendo a la dulzura de Tokiya, respondiendo al beso.

-Creo que he dado en el clavo-. Tokiya sonrió entre jadeos mientras agarraba la erección de Otoya-. ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

La voz del peli azul sonaba ronca por la excitación. Miró hacia el miembro de su compañero y comprobó que ya estaba despertando. Claro que quería volver a hacerlo, pero el dolor que salía de su entrada decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Pretendes matarme no?

Tokiya se dejó caer rendido sobre el suspirado.

-Tienes razón, perdona-. Lo abrazó y se acurrucó contra su pecho.- Pero vamos a estar así un rato al menos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aunque era sábado se reunieron como normalmente hacían. Después de todo el alboroto del día anterior habían conseguido poner un poco de orden.

Tokiya se disculpó una y mil veces ante todos por haberles ocultado la verdad y haber dificultado tanto los ensayos.

Hubo un poco de polémica, sobretodo por parte de Ren, que no dejaba de lanzar puñaladas al aire, por suerte todo al final se había resuelto y volvían a ser un equipo.

Aquella tarde habían quedado en los jardines, hacía un día esplendido y sería una lastima encerrarse en un aula en su día libre de clases. Aunque fuesen a ensayar seguro que lo harían mejor si les daba algo de aire fresco y sol.

Todos estaban sentados sobre el verde césped de los jardines, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, algunos de ellos se tumbaban sintiendo el frescor de la hierba en sus pieles.

Otoya se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol junto a Tokiya, tenían varias hojas en sus manos, con la letra de la canción que pretendían cantar para su prueba.

-¿Qué os parece si la cantamos una vez más todos juntos?-. Syo se puso en pie con gran entusiasmo.

-Me parece una gran idea, que sorpresa viniendo de ti-. Ren se tapó la boca con las hojas, como disimulando lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Repite eso si te atreves!

El pequeño pataleaba en el aire gritándole al rubio mientras Natsuki lo sostenía en brazos evitando la desgracia inminente.

-V-vamos, vamos chicos, no os peleéis…-. Haruka intentó poner paz entre los dos.

-Dejad de ser tan ruidosos, será mejor que empecéis a tomaros en serio esto-. Masato estaba sentado al lado de Ren, con la mirada fija en las partituras.

-Bueno, si el gran Masato lo dice deberíamos hacerlo, ¿No?

-Hoy te has levantado particularmente bromista. ¿No Jinguuji?

Entre Masato y el rubio parecían saltar chispas.

-B-bueno, ¿Qué tal si ensayamos un poco?-. Nanami cogió su teclado, colocando sus partituras delante.

-Si, será lo mejor-. Natsuki intentó apoyar la idea, a ver si así se calmaba el asunto.

-Claro, chicos dejad de palearos-. Otoya colaboró en poner paz.

Masato y Ren se aguantaron la vista unos instantes para después girar la cabeza en dirección opuesta, con un gesto digno.

-Bien, ¡Vamos allá!

Los dedos de la chica comenzaron a deslizarse rítmicamente sobre las teclas del instrumento, haciendo surgir una animada melodía.

Tokiya balanceaba su pie al ritmo de la música, esperando a que llegase su turno de entrar cantando.

Por fin llegó el momento y comenzó a cantar, giró para mirar a Otoya, que hacía lo mismo, concentrado en los papeles donde tenia escrita le letra.

Le parecía adorable en todos y cada uno de los movimientos y gestos que hacía. Adoraba como cantaba con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y como fruncía el ceño cuando le costaba pronunciar alguna de las palabras. Sus labios se movían suavemente al ritmo de la melodía que salía del teclado y su voz se mezclaba con la de los demás, dándole un toque de calidez.

Cuando el pelirrojo cayó en que el peli azul lo estaba mirando se giró, devolviéndole la mirada y sonriéndole.

Maldición, Otoya era demasiado. Quizás no se daba cuenta de ello, pero ya tenía un gran control sobre él, cada uno de sus pequeños gestos tenía un gran efecto sobre su ser.

Apartó su vista del pelirrojo un poco nervioso y continuó cantando con normalidad.

Una vez hubo finalizado la canción todos aplaudieron para celebrarlo, aunque estuvieron de acuerdo con que aún había algunos fallos que debían corregir.

El grupo estaba enfrascado en un pequeño debate sobre si debían cambiar alguna cosa, quien continuaba cometiendo algún fallo y diversas cosas más. Tokiya viendo que todos estaban bastante ocupados se acercó rápidamente al rostro del pelirrojo, buscando un beso.

Otoya enseguida tapó la boca de Tokiya con su mano, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Besarte, ¿No es obvio?

-¡¿Estás loco?-. Se sonrojó.- ¡¿Delante de todos?

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-. Inquirió levantando una ceja.

-¡D-de ningún modo! No voy a besarte delante de todos.

Tokiya se dispuso a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por los chicos, que buscaban su opinión sobre una cosa del proyecto. Lo que quisiese decirle al pelirrojo debería esperar.

Y pasó el día, el peli azul acercándose furtivamente a Otoya cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión y el pelirrojo esquivándolo y huyendo.

Estaba empezando a enfadarse, no sabía que mosca le había picado a su compañero, pero tendría que hablarlo seriamente con él.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dios, no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba a Tokiya, desde que se habían levantado no hacía más que proponerle sexo, y ahora no paraba de intentar besarlo, ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? ¿Cómo se le ocurría intentar hacer eso delante de todos? Se moriría de la vergüenza si lo viesen besarse con Tokiya.

De golpe se dio cuenta de algo mientras andaba por el largo pasillo, ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigos si los viesen besarse? No es como si fuese muy extraño ver a dos personas darse un beso, pero ellos eran dos chicos para empezar y antes no se llevaban tan bien. Los acontecimientos los habían llevado muy rápido hasta el punto en el que estaban ahora, sin darles tiempo a reflexionar sobre aquello.

Se besaban y ya habían tenido sexo una vez pero, ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Tokiya le había dicho que le gustaba y él mismo había correspondido esos sentimientos, pero no sabía como tenía que empezar a contemplar su relación. Es decir, ahora ¿Qué se suponía que eran? ¿Amigos, compañeros de cuarto, colegas, amigos con derecho a roce o algo más? Suspiró con frustración.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dispuso a cerrarla cuando una mano se interpuso en su camino, sujetándola y manteniéndola abierta para entrar.

-¡Tokiya! ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que venías detrás?-. Alzó su rostro, mirándole sorprendido.

-Te he llamado varias veces, pero estabas con la cabeza en otra parte.

-Ups, perdona, no me he dado cuenta.

-Bueno, entra de una vez, estamos bloqueando el pasillo.

Entraron a la habitación de una vez, quedando los dos solos entre esas cuatro paredes.

-Ha estado entretenido el ensayo de hoy ¿Verdad?-. Sonrió intentando encontrar cualquier tema de conversación.

Tokiya lo miró sin contestarle, estaba bastante serio. Le daba miedo cuando el peli azul ponía esa expresión en su rostro, parecía que estuviese muy enfadado.

-No ha estado mal.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no era así y que solo era el estado habitual de Tokiya.

-Pero me pareció más interesante cuando yo intenté darte un beso y tú te apartaste.

Otoya se quedó petrificado, no se esperaba para nada que le saliese con aquello tan de repente y sin previo aviso.

-B-bueno... Yo… ¿Cómo pretendías que nos besásemos delante de todos?-. Trató de defenderse el pelirrojo.

-No veo ningún problema-. Respondió tajantemente.

-P-pero delante de todo el mundo…

-¿Te avergüenzas de ello?-. Sonaba con reproche.

-¡No! Quiero decir, claro que me da vergüenza, pero no es que me avergüence, es sólo que… ¿Qué van a pensar?

-No me importa lo que pueda pensar de mi, ¿Tanto te importan los demás?

-Claro que me importan…-. Apartó la mirada.

-Esto es genial-. Se apartó los cabellos de la frente.- En privado no tienes ningún problema y hasta me lo pides y en frente de nuestros amigos ni siquiera lo intentas.

-¡Pero Tokiya…!

-No, ya tengo muy claro tu punto de vista, no es necesario que digas nada más.

El peli azul le dio la espalda a su compañero, saliendo de la habitación.

¿Por qué no lo entendía? No era todo tan fácil como él quería aparentar, le importaba demasiado lo que sus amigos pudiesen decir. Suponía que lo entenderían al fin y al cabo eso hacían los amigos ¿No? Pero tenía aquella pequeña duda rondando.

Otra de las cosas que lo afligían era la obsesión de Tokiya con el sexo, todo había empezado con sexo y seguía con sexo, ¿Acaso el peli azul lo veía como un objeto sexual? Si más no, era cierto que tampoco habían mantenido ninguna conversación larga, siempre acababan igual, besándose y dándose cariños.

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus propias preocupaciones, Tokiya sintiéndose completamente rechazado y Otoya sintiéndose un simple objeto de deseo, la noche diría hacía donde se dirigirían esas líneas de pensamiento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Permanecía tirado en la cama, abrazando la almohada y con todas las luces apagadas. No tenía ganas de nada y el nudo en su garganta iba cada vez a peor, haciendo que cada vez le costase más aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Tokiya se había ido hacía más de una hora ya y aún no había vuelto, ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese tonto? La pelea no había sido para tanto como para que desapareciese así.

La habitación estaba totalmente en silencio y él se sentía solo allí en medio.

Se levantó frotándose los ojos para retirar la humedad que se había ido acumulando en ellos. Tenía que espabilarse y dejar de ser tan penoso, seguro que Tokiya ni siquiera estaba pensando en él.

Salió al pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Natsuki y Syo, siempre había mucho movimiento en esa habitación, eso seguro que lo distraería.

Llamó con unos suaves golpes y esperó a que alguien abriera, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Se disponía a llamar de nuevo cuando escuchó un gran alboroto proveniente del interior. Al poco tiempo Syo abrió un poco la puerta, dejando ver solo su rostro. Su respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio.

-E-eres tu Otoya, llegas en el momento justo ¡Tienes que ayudarme!-. Agarró al pelirrojo por las solapas de la camisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Syo-kun?

-Verás, Satsuki está… ¡Wah!

Una mano agarró al pequeño por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiró al interior de la habitación. Apareció Natsuki y estaba realmente raro, no llevaba la camisa, dejando todo su torso al descubierto, además tampoco llevaba sus gafas y tenía una mirada bastante agresiva.

-¿Qué coño quieres? Estás interrumpiendo.

-¿N-Natsuki? ¿Qué?

-Si no quieres nada lárgate-. Le cerró la puerta en las narices al pelirrojo.

Pudo escuchar como alguien arañaba la puerta de la habitación y Syo gritaba por socorro, pero enseguida cesó y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y decidió que no era un buen momento para volver a llamar a la puerta. Se dirigió a la habitación de Ren entonces, aunque no tenían una relación demasiado estrecha el rubio siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar y sabía bastante en temas de amor, así que le pareció una buena opción.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó que le contestaran. Una voz masculina le hizo pasar y entró.

Masato estaba sentado frente a su mesa, como era habitual en él, mientras practicaba su caligrafía.

-Si vienes a ver a Jinguuji ahora mismo no está-. Habló sin mirarlo, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, bueno… En ese caso supongo que me iré-. Masato le daba un poco de miedo, era demasiado serio.

-No hace falta, no creo que tarde demasiado, puedes esperarle aquí si quieres.

-Ah, gracias.

El pelirrojo pasó y se sentó en la cama del rubio, volviendo a quedar la habitación en completo silencio.

-No te caigo muy bien ¿Verdad?-. Masato sonreía ligeramente de una manera un poco triste.

-¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡Me caes muy bien Masato-san!

-¿En serio?-. Su expresión cambió a una curiosa.

-¡Claro! Al fin y al cabo cantamos juntos ¿No? Me encanta cantar con todos vosotros-. Sonrió ampliamente hacia el otro mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente.

El peli azul sonrió amablemente, era agradable cuando hacía aquello, aunque resultaba un poco raro su expresión era totalmente dulce y no parecía tan severo.

-Me alegra haber aclarado eso entonces, tú también me agradas Ittoki-kun.

Ambos volvieron a callar, pero esta vez el ambiente ya no era tenso, se respiraba tranquilidad en el aire.

- ¿Tú que opinas de los chicos qué besan a otros chicos?

La mano de Masato de golpe perdió el control, haciendo que la línea que estaba haciendo se saliese del papel, pintando toda la mesa. El peli azul trató de recuperar la compostura y miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿P-por qué dices eso?

-N-no, por nada, olvídalo-. Agitó sus manos en el aire, nervioso.

-B-bueno-. Tosió aclarándose la voz.- Yo particularmente opino que cada uno es libre de elegir a la persona a la que quiera besar, mientras los dos estén de acuerdo no debería haber ningún problema.

-Supongo que tienes razón-. Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Pero que hay sobre lo que puedan decir los demás?

Masato se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos para reflexionar su respuesta.

-Si lo piensas siempre va a haber alguien a quien no le guste lo que haces, pero si siempre vas a estar preocupándote de lo que los demás piensen nunca vas a poder hacer nada-. Pensó un poco en lo que acababa de decir, sopesando si había sido una buena contestación.

-¡Vaya! ¡Masato-san sabe mucho del tema!

El inocente Otoya no había querido decir lo que parecía, pero claro está que el peli azul lo entendió de la peor forma posible, haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera por completo y pusiera una cara de tonto muy poco propia de él.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¿Qué voy a saber yo sobre eso? ¡Y-yo...!

Sus gritos histéricos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose, dando paso al rubio, que acababa de llegar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Desde cuando te has hecho tan amiguito de Otoya, Hijirikawa?

-¿A ti que te importa?-. La mirada de Masato volvía a ser la de siempre, seria y afilada como ninguna.

-Vamos, no te enfades-. Se acercó a su compañero de cuarto, agachándose a su lado y éste lo miró con desconfianza.- Perdóname por dejarte tan solo, pero ya estoy aquí, Ma-sa-to-chan.

Ren le dio un beso en la mejilla y el rostro del peli azul volvió a enrojecer hasta un punto que parecía imposible para un humado, casi parecía hasta sacar humo por las orejas, quedando totalmente inmóvil.

Otoya quedó petrificado, con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Otoya, si no cierras la boca te va a entrar una mosca-. Ren ya se había alejado del inmóvil Masato y se acercó a él.- ¿Venías a verme?

-E-esto… Si… Pero ya no… O sea, la duda que tenía ya me la resolvió Masato así que…

-¿En serio?-. Parecía extrañado ante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-S-si, así que… No te preocupes… Yo ya me voy… Mejor os dejo solos.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ren siempre le sorprendía por lo directo que era con sus actos, hacía lo que quería sin importarle demasiado lo que la gente decía, al menos eso pensaba él.

Entró corriendo a su cuarto, apoyándose en la puerta al cerrarla. La habitación seguía tan vacía como cuando se fue. Suspiró ¿Dónde se podría haber metido Tokiya? Había estado en las habitaciones de todos sus compañeros y no había ni rastro de él y no podía estar en la habitación de Nanami… ¿O si? Una punzada de celos apareció, atravesando su corazón afiladamente.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías, bastante mal andaba ya la situación como para que él fuese a complicarla mas con sus paranoias.

Se dirigió a la ducha, eso seguro que lo relajaría y lo dejaría como nuevo.

Entró a la pequeña habitación embaldosada en blanco y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Encendió la ducha y dejó el agua correr unos instantes mientras se miraba al espejo.

Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y su complexión era bastante normal, su piel marcaba sus músculos levemente donde debía, no había nada extraordinario en su cuerpo, o al menos eso pensaba Otoya. Se fijó en una pequeña marca roja en su cuello y se acercó al espejo para observar en más detalle.

Era un chupetón, seguramente se lo había dejado Tokiya la noche anterior. Se sonrojó cuando recordó lo pasado y se metió en la ducha, sin importarle que el agua aún estuviese ligeramente fría.

¡Maldición! Era demasiado tarde, los recuerdos fluían con rapidez en su mente, haciendo imposible apartarlos de cabeza. Sentía un cosquilleo invadir su vientre, algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Tokiya.

Tenía que calmarse, no era tan complicado. Apoyó su frente contra las baldosas, sintiendo su tacto duro y frío, pero ni eso ayudaba. Casi podía sentir las caricias del peli azul por su cuerpo, tocándolo en aquellos sitios tan íntimos y prohibidos, recordaba claramente su voz, llamándolo con anhelo.

Abrió los ojos y vio como su miembro estaba completamente duro. Se mordió el labio con frustración y dirigió su mano hacía su erección, agarrándola. Se estremeció ante su propio contacto.

Echaba tanto de menos a Tokiya, quería que volviese de una vez para poder al menos mirarlo, eso le tranquilizaba, tenerlo al alcance de la vista, saber donde estaba y que podía acercarse a su lado cuando quisiese.

Comenzó a mover su mano lentamente de arriba a abajo de su miembro, provocándose un gran placer.

Pensaba en Tokiya, en como lo había tocado, en como lo había mirado. Dios, aquella mirada que lo había enloquecido hasta límites insospechables, sus ojos mirándolo tan intensamente, teñidos por el deseo y la lujuria, robándole hasta el último aliento.

Gimió levemente y aceleró el ritmo con el que movía su mano.

Pensó en el cuerpo del peli azul, en su piel pálida, en como se había pegado a la suya, rozándose frenéticamente contra su cuerpo. En sus brazos rodeándolo posesivamente mientras su cadera se movía contra la suya. El miembro de Tokiya entrando en él sin parar, enloqueciéndolo, haciéndole gritar.

No podía aguantarlo más, sentía su cuerpo arder en lujuria con solo pensar en todo aquello.

-T-tokiya… Oh dios… Tokiya… ¡Aaah!

Su respiración estaba acelerada y jadeaba sin parar. No iba a aguantarlo mucho más, es más quería correrse ya, estaba tan excitado que no era capaz de soportarlo más.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y con unos agiles movimientos más de muñeca llegó al orgasmo con un gemido sonoro, su cuerpo se quedó en tensión unos instantes y luego se relajó, teniendo que apoyarse sobre la pared de la ducha.

Recuperó la respiración como pudo y acabó de ducharse.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, cogiendo una de las toallas que había doblada en las estanterías del baño. Se secó el pelo ligeramente y después enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura, saliendo hacia el cuarto.

Se quedó de piedra cuando al salir se encontró con Tokiya, sentado sobre su cama. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?-. Su voz tembló en contra de su voluntad.

-El suficiente-. Lo miro seriamente.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva pesadamente ¿A caso lo había escuchado? No, seguro que no, no tenía por qué alarmarse. Se dirigió a su armario y sacó algunas piezas de ropa cómodas para dormir.

Empezó a vestirse, pero se sentía un poco incomodo. Podía notar la mirada de Tokiya puesta en él, atento a todos sus movimientos. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se giró a mirar a su compañero.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde te has metido todo este rato?-. Apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, esperando una respuesta.

-Dando un paseo.

-Un paseo bastante largo por lo que veo.

-Casi tanto como tu ducha.

Otoya se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-Mi ducha aquí no pinta nada, ¡Cielos! Mejor me pongo a estudiar un poco.

Se dispuso a sentarse en su escritorio, pero una mano que apretaba su brazo con fuerza se lo impedía.

-No creas que vas a librarte tan fácilmente de esta.

-¿De que hablas?-. Se zafó del agarre de Tokiya.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar sobre lo de esta tarde?-. Miró fijamente a su compañero con aquella mirada tan seria que ponía cuando algo le preocupaba de verdad.

-No, yo creo que todo quedó muy claro cuando **TÚ** te largaste sin darme tiempo a contestarte.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¡Acababas de decirme que no querías besarme por que tenías miedo de lo que dijesen los demás! ¿Cómo tengo que tomarme eso? Me he sentido totalmente rechazado y ahora llego y te encuentro haciéndote una paja mientras gritas mi nombre.

-¡¿Me estabas escuchando?

-No es como si lo hubiese echo a propósito, simplemente he llegado y me he encontrado con tal situación.

La cara del pelirrojo era un poema, en ella se encontraban todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes.

-¡Eres...!

Otoya intentó darse la vuelta para huir lejos de allí, pero Tokiya lo agarró por la cintura, abrazándolo.

-No te vayas…-. Su voz sonaba derrotada.- No lo decía a modo de reproche y no tienes por qué avergonzarte, me alegro de que te sientas así por mí.

Hizo que el pelirrojo se girase para encararlo, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía estar enfadado.

-Tokiya, eres un idiota.

-Mira quien fue a hablar… -. Rio levemente.- Otoya, entiéndeme, quiero besarte a cada instante que te miro, no puedo remediarlo.

-E-eso puedo llegar a entenderlo, pero no entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo delante de todo el mundo y tampoco entiendo esa obsesión que tienes por hacer el amor conmigo.

Tokiya alzó una ceja.

-¿No es normal querer demostrarle a todo el mundo lo que siento? ¿No es normal querer hacer el amor con la persona con la que estoy saliendo?

-¿S-saliendo?-. Abrió la boca desmesuradamente, como si su mandíbula se hubiese desencajado.

Tokiya se llevó una mano a la cara con pesadez.

-Definitivamente eres idiota, ¿De verdad crees que haría este tipo de cosas con alguien con quien no quiero salir? ¿Me consideras esa clase de persona? ¿Te consideras tú ese tipo de persona?

-¡N-no! Pero como nunca dijiste nada yo…

-Esta claro que contigo no puedo dar nada por hecho…-. Avarició su mejilla con ternura.- Voy a tener que explicártelo todo apropiadamente.

-Perdona por ser despistado-. Frunció el ceño e infló los mofletes a modo de enfado.

-Te perdono-. Rio ante la mirada que le dirigió el pelirrojo.- Otoya, me gustas, me gustas muchísimo, eres la persona que mas me importa y quiero estar junto a ti, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿No quieres salir conmigo?

El pelirrojo se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir ni mucho menos que hacer. Permanecía con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, ofreciendo una imagen muy cómica.

-Si no me rechazas daré por entendido que si.

Bajó un poco, besando a Otoya en los labios. Este cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, mientras sentía su boca invadida por la húmeda lengua de su compañero. Fue un beso dulce y suave, como una caricia en los labios, pero él se sentía mareado, como si lo hubiesen lanzado por los aires.

-Tokiya…-. Se abrazó a él, aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa, sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar.

El peli azul correspondió el abrazo, rodeándolo delicadamente. Volvió a besarlo, de nuevo de manera suave, sin prisa alguna, disfrutándolo.

Otoya sentía su cuerpo arder de nuevo, había estado toda la tarde anhelando aquello y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía esperar.

-No nos precipitemos-. El pelirrojo salió de su trance al escuchar hablar a su compañero.- Puesto que antes me has llamado obseso del sexo vamos a hacer una cosa.

-¿S-si? Dime.

-No pienso volver a tocarte, cada vez que quieras algo de mi vas a tener que venir a pedírmelo, así nos aseguraremos de que yo no haga nada incorrecto.

Aquél chico era un demonio, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para joderle, pero no iba a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

-B-bien, me parece genial, de todos modos no quiero estar sin poder ensayar al no poder andar por tu culpa.

Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza en un gesto digno.

Tokiya rio ante el gesto del pelirrojo.

Lo que ellos no sospechaban era lo que esa situación desencadenaría y la que estaba apunto de venírseles encima.

-Te tomo la palabra Otoya.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo mis corderitas favoritas!

He tardado lo mio pero aquí os traigo un nuevo capi ^^ estaba un poquitín bloqueada y por eso he tardado bastante más de lo que suelo hacerlo jajaj pero ya todo okay (o eso espero)

Nuevamente dar las gracias a tod s las que comenta que solo leen, que yo sé que estáis ahí aunque permanezcáis anónimos XD os invito a manifestaros :D  
Bueno, sin enrollarme más espero que disfrutéis este capi ^^

* * *

Hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de aquello, pero para esas alturas la situación se había tornado un tanto… tensa.  
Allí estaban, desayudando, sin que nada fuera de lo común pasase. Tokiya bebía una taza de café mientras ojeaba sus apuntes con aire distraído, totalmente ajeno a su compañero pelirrojo, que bebía un zumo de naranja, sin poder apartar sus ojos del peli azul.

La verdad que se había tomado todo aquel asunto en broma, pero parecía que para su compañero de cuarto había sido una historia totalmente diferente, pues lo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.  
Desde que habían echo aquella pequeña apuesta el peli azul procuraba guardar las distancias, si bien se mantenía a su lado como de costumbre, se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza cariñosamente mientras le sonreía cuando quería demostrarle algo de afecto.

No es que estuviese esperando que Tokiya le hiciese algo, pero a decir verdad, jamás pensó que fuese a cumplirlo. Así, a lo tonto había pasado más de una semana de aquello, ¿Hasta cuando pensaba continuar con la broma? Para Otoya era obvio que solo lo estaba molestando, así que no pensaba ceder ante él fácilmente.

-¿Pasa algo?

La voz del peli azul lo sobresaltó, sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?-. Otoya disimuló estar mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hace un buen rato que me estas mirando fijamente.

Mierda, ¿No se suponía que estaba mirando los apuntes? ¿Acaso tenía otro par de ojos? El pelirrojo se sonrojó al haber sido descubierto.

-¿Q-Qué estás hablando? Solo tenía la mirada perdida, aún estoy un poco dormido.

Tokiya sonrió, el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta de lo expresivo que llegaba a ser siempre, era inútil tratar de disimular lo que era obvio.  
Se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar la vista en aquellos papeles. Lo cierto es que no les estaba prestando demasiada atención, le divertía demasiado ver como el pelirrojo se inquietaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

La cafetería del colegio estaba prácticamente vacía a aquellas horas, era raro que los alumnos acudiesen tan temprano. Otoya había cogido la costumbre- impuesta totalmente por Tokiya- de levantarse a la misma hora de su compañero y acompañarlo durante el desayuno. El principio había supuesto una tortura, pero poco a poco empezó a atesorar aquellos momentos de tranquilidad junto a él, puesto que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaban rodeados de sus ruidosos amigos.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a clase-. El peli azul dejó su café reposando en el plato mientras hacía el amago de levantarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya?-. Otoya observó el reloj en la pared del fondo, aún faltaba al menos media hora antes de que tocase la campana de entrada.

-¿Es que quieres quedarte un rato más conmigo?-. Sonrió burlonamente, tomándole el pelo.

-B-bueno… Si, supongo….-. Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos alrededor del vaso.

Tokiya se sorprendió, no estaba diciéndolo para nada en serio, pero al ver la reacción del pelirrojo el mismo se había sonrojado levemente.

-Que remedio, me quedaré un rato más haciéndote compañía.

-¡Oye! Si tanto sacrificio te supone no es necesario-. Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Tokiya alargó la mano y le despeinó la cabellera mientras sonreía cariñosamente.

-No seas tonto.

Otra vez, otra vez su maldito toque, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Desde hacía unos días, cada vez que el peli azul lo tocaba su cuerpo entero se estremecía y se ponía algo nervioso.  
Le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero, con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas todavía.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia alguna, sobre música, sobre que les gustaría hacer ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano y demás temas de los que Tokiya un tiempo atrás se hubiese negado.  
El pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante de que su compañero hubiese dejado sus apuntes, que habían quedado a un lado, por lo general el peli azul solía utilizar el tiempo que tardaba en desayunar para repasar. Muy en el fondo aquello lo hizo un poco más feliz.

-¡Este verano me encantaría ir a la playa!-. Otoya sonrió ampliamente mientras apoyaba la barbilla cobre sus manos.

-¿Has ido alguna vez antes?

-Si, pero era tan pequeño que apenas recuerdo, me gustaría volver a ir, ¿Tú has estado alguna vez?

-No, mis padres no solían llevarme a muchos sitios de pequeño-. Parecía un poco nostálgico.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!-. Otoya se levantó de golpe mientras pegaba fuertemente contra la mesa, la silla cayó, haciendo un gran estruendo.

Tokiya lo miró sorprendido ante tal repentina y violenta reacción.

-Cualquier niño tiene que haber ido una vez al menos a la playa.

-Bueno, bueno…-. Movió sus manos calmando un poco a su ruidoso compañero.- No hace falta que exageres por algo así…

-¡No! Es un tema muy importante Tokiya-. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes.- ¡Lo tengo!

-¿El qué, si se puede saber?-. Alzó una ceja mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano.

-¡Te llevaré a la playa! ¡Vamos juntos! ¿Qué te parece?

-N-no tienes que hacer cosas innecesarias, te recuerdo que fuimos al mar en la excursión con la academia.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! Yo me refiero a unas vacaciones, nosotros dos solos.

El peli azul se quedó perplejo unos instantes, sin saber que responder, para su suerte la campana empezó a sonar.  
Se levantó sin decir nada y empezó a caminar en dirección a su clase.

-¡Ey! ¿No me has oído Tokiya? ¿Eh? ¿Tokiya? ¿Me has oído? ¿Eh? ¿Tokiya?-. Otoya caminaba a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle.  
El nombrado alzó su mano y lo despeinó, haciéndole bajar la cabeza, mientras seguía andando.

-Te he oído perfectamente.

El pelirrojo se recolocó el pelo y continuó andando detrás de Tokiya. Este por su parte procuraba guardar las distancias, puesto que en ese preciso momento, si no hubiese echo acopio de todo su autocontrol, habría asaltado a su compañero allí mismo y lo habría tomado sobre la mesa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No podía estar nervioso.  
Tenía que poner toda su atención en los pasos que el profesor de baile les estaba enseñando, pero solo podía pensar en que el día de su debut estaba más y más cerca.

-¡Ittoki! ¿Estas pensando en otras cosas? ¡Tus movimientos están desacompasados con los demás!

-P-perdón, no se volverá a repetir-. El pelirrojo se movió nerviosamente, intentando volver a recuperar a concentración.

El instructor suspiró e indicó que volviesen a repetirlo desde el principio.  
Todos se posicionaron y la música empezó a sonar de nuevo. Tenía que concentrarse, él nunca había sido bueno en eso, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo. No podía seguir así, no, estaba retrasando a sus compañeros, tenía que darse prisa y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo lo que había luchado no podía fastidiarla con algo como eso.

-Bien chicos, por hoy es suficiente, pero recordad que esto es solo el principio, la punta del iceberg, nos queda apenas un mes para acabar de prepararlo todo, así que poneros las pilas.

El profesor se retiró con un suspiro, dejando a los chicos solos.  
Otoya suspiró un poco aliviado, aquel hombre le estaba empezando a dar un poco de miedo.

Otoya atravesó la habitación hasta llegar al rincón donde todos habían dejado sus cosas. Se agachó y rebuscó un poco hasta encontrar su bolsa de deporte cuando sintió que algo le caía sobre la cabeza suavemente.

-¿Mh?-. Lo agarró para comprobar lo que era, una toalla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? No he visto ni rastro de tu entusiasmo-. Tokiya se apoyaba contra la pared, a su lado.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos del peli azul.

-No se, supongo que estoy nervioso-. Pasó la toalla por su frente y cabellos, enjugando el sudor.- Gracias…

Tokiya peinó sus cabellos con suavidad y el otro cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquel pequeño contacto.

-Hey chicos, ¿Os venís a las duchas?-. Ren agarraba sus cosas y cargaba su mochila al hombro, señalando los vestuarios con el dedo.

-Si, enseguida vamos-. Otoya se levantó cogiendo su bolsa.- ¿Vienes Tokiya?

-Vamos.

El peli azul pasó su mano por la espalda de su compañero, reposándola sobre la zona lumbar, guiándolo en dirección a las duchas.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así con cada pequeño toque? Lo único que el peli azul había echo era reconfortarlo un poco, entonces ¿Por qué demonios le latía tan rápido el corazón? Era una situación sin sentido.

El grupo de chicos entró al vestuario y dejaron sus bolsas sobre el banco de madera que había allí para comenzar a desvestirse.

-Aah~ Ese maldito viejo pretende matarnos-. Syo suspiraba mientras acababa de desnudarse y ponía una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Vamos, deja de quejarte chibi-chan, es normal que nos aprieten un poco dada la cercanía de nuestro debut.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS OCHIBI-CHAN?

Ren estalló en carcajadas mientras inmovilizaba la cabeza del pequeño bajo el brazo, para así despeinarlo.

-¡Ren! ¡P-para ya! ¡No me abraces mientras estás desnudo!-. Syo forcejeaba por zafarse del agarre del mayor.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Qué más da? Aquí todos somos chicos, ¿Verdad?

Ren alzó la vista para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Masato. Permanecía de pie completamente inmóvil, sujetando la toalla alrededor de su cadera para cubrirse.

-Aunque reconozco que no tengo ninguna queja con respecto a eso-. Le guiñó un ojo al peli azul.

Masato se sobresaltó ante aquello y se sonrojó, reafirmando el agarre de su toalla y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia las duchas.

El rubio dejó ir al pequeño y también se dirigió a las duchas.

-¡Tarado!-. Syo salió persiguiendo a Ren con intención de darle la paliza de su vida.

Otoya rio ante la escena, acompañado de Natsuki.

-Mejor les imitamos y nos duchamos, he sudado mucho durante el ensayo.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿Vienes Toki…ya?

El pelirrojo se giró en dirección a su compañero, justo en el momento en el que este estaba deslizando su ropa interior hasta el suelo, quedando desnudo.

-¿Qué?-. Tokiya puso los brazos en jarra.- Por favor, cierra la boca Otoya.

El peli azul agarró su toalla y caminó en dirección a las duchas, cuando pasó por el lado de Otoya alcanzó a cerrarle la boca con un ligero toque bajo su mandíbula.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito Tokiya! ¿Por qué narices tenía que ser así? El pelirrojo estaba completamente seguro de que lo había echo a posta para meterse con él.

Recuperó un poco la compostura y acabó de desvestirse rápidamente.  
Cogió su toalla y se tapó un poco la zona intima, pero sin llegar a enrollarla alrededor de su cadera. Se dirigió hacia la zona de las duchas y enseguida escuchó las voces de los demás, charlando distraídamente.

Buscó uno de los cubículos que quedaba libre y entró encendiendo la ducha. El vapor se hacía presente en toda aquella zona, emborronando ligeramente la visión, pero generando un calor agradable en el ambiente.  
Cogió un poco de champú y empezó a frotarlo contra su cabello, haciendo espuma.

-¡Ey! ¡Estate quieto! ¡No vengas aquí! ¡Jinguuji!

Todos enfocaron su atención en la voz del alterado Masato. El peli azul trataba como podía de tapar sus intimidades mientras intentaba disuadir al rubio de acercarse a él.

-¡Vamos! Solo estoy tratando de ser amable, seguro que es muy difícil enjabonarse la espalda uno mismo.

-¡Te digo que no es necesario!

Masato retrocedía mientras el rubio avanzaba peligrosamente.

-¡Ren, deja a Masato tranquilo de una vez!-. Syo gritó mientras la arrojaba un bote de champú.

-¡No seáis tan aburridos!

El peli azul quedó arrinconado en una de las esquinas del cubículo y en un intento desesperado se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su "atacante".

-¿Por fin te has decidido a aceptar mi ayuda?

-¿Eh?-. Masato giró un poco la vista, pudiendo ver hacia donde se dirigían los ojos del rubio.

-Esplendida vista-. Rascó su barbilla mientras observaba sin ningún disimulo la parte donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

-¡Basta ya Jinguuji! ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!-. Intentó darse la vuelta de nuevo para encarar al rubio.

-No seas así…-. Había enjabonado su mano, paseándola por la espalda de su aterrorizado compañero.- Deja que Ren niisan te ayude a lavarte.

-¡Waaah! ¡Jinguuji!-. Masato se retorció ante el contacto tan sumamente íntimo sobre su piel húmeda y desnuda.

-Llámame niisan, como cuando eras un adorable niño.

-Tú… Bastardo, aquello fue por…

-¡Para de una vez acosador sexual!

Syo se había acercado a Ren por la espalda y le había propinado un latigazo en el trasero con una toalla húmeda. El mayor se frotó la zona dolorida, pues había sido un dolor punzante e intenso.

-Tu… Maldito Chibi-chan, te voy a enseñar a no entrometerte.

El rubio agarró su toalla, empezando a perseguir al menor por todas las duchas, el cual parecía una lagartija, escurriéndose por los rincones más imposibles de la sala.

Masato suspiró aliviado al verse liberado de su acosador particular, decidió darse prisa antes de que Ren olvidase su nuevo entretenimiento.

Otoya observaba atentamente la situación con la boca abierta, después rio levemente, sintiendo que poco a poco el estrés anterior desaparecía.  
Levantó la vista, fijando la mirada en el cubículo que había justo frente al suyo.  
No había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora de que su ocupante era Tokiya, que lavaba su cuerpo totalmente ajeno a todo el alboroto formado por sus compañeros.

Permanecía bajo el chorro de agua caliente, que formaba vapor a su alrededor, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la situación. Su cabello ahora se pegaba a su frente y cuello a causa del agua que se paseaba por el. Lavaba cuidadosamente su pálida piel, procurando que no quedase ningún rincón.  
Por algún extraño motivo, no podía apartar la mirada de esa imagen. Contemplaba todos y cada uno de los pequeños movimientos que hacía el peli azul, observando como cada pequeña gota de agua resbalaba sobre su piel delicadamente.

El peli azul reparó en la hambrienta mirada que lo recorría de arriba abajo y sonrió, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente. Pasando sus manos, intencionadamente, por su vientre, pecho, brazos… Le divertía ver como el rostro de Otoya iba volviéndose cada vez más rojo, haciendo juego con su cabellera.

Cerró la llave del agua y agarró la toalla que había dejado preparada a un lado, secándose levemente para luego enrollarla en su cintura.

-Me retiro ya-. Se dispuso a abandonar los vestuarios.- Nos vemos luego Otoya.

El nombrado recuperó la plena consciencia de lo que le rodeaba mientras veía la espalda de Tokiya desaparecer entre el vapor.  
¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se había quedado totalmente embobado mirando a su compañero y para colmo había empezado a sentir un calor extraño por todo su cuerpo, más concretamente en la parte inferior.  
Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el agua fría, ahora no era el momento oportuno para que su cuerpo decidiese ponerse tonto.

Se apresuró a acabar de lavarse y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí, secándose rápidamente con la toalla. Tuvo que esquivar a Syo, que aún estaba siendo perseguido por Ren, y al parecer Natsuki había decidido unirse a la cacería.  
Llegó hasta el banco de madera, donde estaba su bolsa con su ropa limpia, pero allí ya no había ni rastro de Tokiya y sus cosas, era muy rápido cuando le interesaba.

Se puso el uniforme más calmadamente, escuchando como sus compañeros seguían formando escandalo. Agarró su bolsa y abrió la puerta para salir de allí. Cuando salió al pasillo se sorprendió al ver al peli azul apoyado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Tokiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Así es como me agradeces haber estado esperándote hasta que acabases?

-Ah… Gracias.

El peli azul sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dando a entender que se marchasen ya de allí.  
Caminaban silenciosamente por el pasillo, Tokiya por costumbre, Otoya por que se sentía realmente extraño y nervioso en ese momento, caminado tan cerca de su compañero.  
Sus dedos se rozaban levemente de vez en cuando, al pelirrojo le daban ganas de aferrarse a aquella cálida mano y caminar así hasta su dormitorio.

-¿No vas a entrar?

Otoya alzó la vista, que había mantenido fija en el suelo durante todo el trayecto. Tokiya había abierto la puerta del cuarto y la sostenía, cediéndole el paso a él.

-Ah, si… Perdona.

Se adentró en su dormitorio, mientras el peli azul pasaba y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Otoya de pronto se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, su respiración se había acelerado un poco, así como los latidos de su corazón y podía sentir la afilada mirada de Tokiya en su nuca.  
Giró la cabeza lentamente, sin llegar a darse la vuelta. El peli azul permanecía apoyado en la puerta, mirándole directamente.

-Tokiya, yo…-. Sentía su cara arder, seguramente debía tener las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Si?-. Se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía mirándole fijamente, con su semblante serio de siempre.

-N-no, nada, no te preocupes.

Otoya volvió a fijar su vista en el frente y dejó su bolsa de deporte junto al escritorio mientras encendía la luz del cuarto.  
¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer? ¿De qué servía decirle a Tokiya que se estaba empezando a sentir inquieto a su alrededor? Eso solo haría que se burlase de él, diciéndole que tenía razón cuando hicieron la apuesta.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-No… Nada, no te preocupes.

Fue a darse la vuelta cuando se vio apresado contra la pared por unos brazos, que no llegaban a tocarlo, pero le cortaban las vías de escape.

-¿Tokiya?-. Miró con confusión a su compañero.

-Creo que estabas apunto de decirme algo importante-. Habló cerca de él, pero aun así guardaba las distancias, cosa que no evitaba que su aliento chocase contra la nuca del pelirrojo.

-N-no, de verdad, no era nada-. Se retorció levemente contra la pared, intentando poner tierra de por medio entre ellos.

Aquello era desesperante, la maldita respiración de Tokiya estaba chocando contra su desprotegida nuca, y era cálida, muy caliente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía a su compañero tan cerca y junto con lo que acababa de vislumbrar en las duchas no estaba ayudándole a calmarse.

-T-Tokiya, de verdad que no es nada, así que… Déjame ir…

El peli azul se extrañó ante la reacción tan nerviosa del pelirrojo, después de todo solo estaba tratando de molestarle un poco, pensando que se pondría a gritar y lloriquear como de costumbre, pero aquella reacción le había cogido desprevenido.

-¿Qué pasa Otoya? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-. Acercó su rostro un poco al del pelirrojo, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Otoya desvió la mirada tímidamente.  
Fue entonces cuando Tokiya reparó en mirar un poco más abajo, concretamente entre las piernas de su compañero, donde la ropa empezaba a abultar anormalmente  
El peli azul parpadeó varias veces, tratando de procesar si lo que veía era cierto o sus ojos le estaban mintiendo.

Otoya lo miró con la cabeza gacha mientras trataba de taparse con las manos, aunque para esas alturas era evidente que el otro ya lo había visto.

-B-bueno… Mejor déjame pasar, necesito ir al bañ-

Tokiya se había acercado peligrosamente a él, estaban a una distancia prudencial, no llegaban ni a rozarse, pero aun así sentía su espacio personal agresivamente invadido.

-¿Qué haces?-. Quería apartarlo, alejarlo de él, pero a la vez sentía un tremendo miedo en tocarle, como si el simple roce con él pudiese desencadenar algún tipo de hechizo sobre su persona.-Déjame pasar Tokiya…

-¿Y que vas a ir a hacer al baño? Acabas de salir del vestuario.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-. Sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, su compañero de verdad sabía como ponerlo nervioso.

El pelirrojo intentó escapar, pero los brazos a los dos lados de su cuerpo le barraban el paso sin intención aparente de liberarle.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más honesto?-. El peli azul tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.- Si me lo pidieses sería más fácil…

-No tengo nada que pedirte…

-Vas a ir al baño a aliviarte, ¿No?

Otoya sintió una punzada en el estomago al escuchar esas palabras y se giró de golpe a mirar directamente al otro a los ojos, que lo observaba con aquella maldita sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¡No!

-Vamos, si se trata de eso puedes hacerlo aquí…

-¡¿Estas loco?

-¿Así que era verdad?-. Dejó ir una risita.

-¡Eres…!-. Otoya ahora si lo empujó y trató de apartarlo, pero Tokiya parecía haberse vuelto de roca y no se quería mover ni un centímetro.- ¡Aléjate!

-Me lo debes… tu me has podido mirar todo lo que has querido.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-En las duchas, ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Era difícil no darse cuenta de como me mirabas con la boca abierta.

-Y-yo no…

-Vamos… Déjame ver como lo haces…

-Tokiya… se acercó para besarle, pero el peli azul se alejó lentamente impidiendo el contacto.- ¿Eh?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? Si no me lo pides no voy a hacer nada…

-P-pero yo…

-Si no quieres perderla… Me limitaré a mirar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Tokiya… Eres lo peor…

El nombrado se rio y volvió a acercarse a él, manteniendo aquella maldita distancia de seguridad.

-Ahora déjame verlo…-. Susurró cerca de su oído.

El pelirrojo sufrió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, todo causado por aquel maldito susurro tan cerca de su oreja.  
¿Qué podía hacer? El bulto en sus pantalones había empeorado, ahora era mucho más grande y hacía más presión, doliéndole. Miró a Tokiya con ojos suplicantes, este le devolvía la mirada, una miada profunda y oscura, teñida por la lujuria del momento.  
Dudó unos instantes antes de llevar sus manos al cierre de su pantalón.

-Bien, buen chico Otoya…

¿Por qué tenia que ceder tan fácilmente ante él? ¿Qué le hacía ser tan vulnerable a cada palabra que el peli azul decía? Sus susurros eran como una voz del más allá que lo arrastraba hasta un abismo de sensaciones, dándole la vertiginosa sensación de que iba a caer en lo más profundo, sin posibilidad de retorno.

Desabrochó su cinturón, que hizo un ruido metálico al ceder, aflojando la cinturilla de su pantalón. Se perdió en los ojos de Tokiya y empezó a bajar la cremallera, lentamente, sin perder de vista aquellos ojos azulados. Sus pantalones cayeron un poco, mostrando su ropa interior, que marcaba perfectamente la forma de su miembro erecto.

-La ropa interior también Otoya…

Tokiya no perdía detalle de todos y cada uno de los movimientos y expresiones de su compañero. Adoraba aquella cara, esa expresión de vergüenza y excitación a la vez, como el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba cada vez más.

Otoya agarró el borde elástico de su ropa interior. Aquello era de lo más humillante, mostrarse de aquella manera delante de Tokiya, mientras él observaba todo lo que hacía. Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de la humillación y la vergüenza, se estaba sintiendo bien, el calor de su cuerpo crecía cada vez más, agolpándose en su garganta. Se lo pensó varias veces hasta que cerró los ojos y bajó aquella pieza de ropa, lo justo para liberar su miembro de aquella opresión.  
Sintió como el frio de la habitación le hacía estremecerse, contradictoriamente, a su alrededor podía sentir un aura cálida.

Tokiya bajó la mirada lentamente para observar detenidamente aquella erección que se estremecía, como demandando atención en aquella zona.

-Vaya, si que estas duro…

-¡Solo cállate Tokiya!-. El pelirrojo se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Parece dolorosa… ¿A que esperas?

-Pero estas mirando… Es vergonzoso…-. Tokiya acercó su mano al miembro del pelirrojo, dejándola a unos escasos centímetros de éste.- ¡Ah! Tokiya…

Otoya había dejado ir un pequeño grito por la impresión y había cerrado los ojos, expectante ante el contacto. El toque del peli azul nunca llegó, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriese los ojos con confusión.

-Ya te dije que no haría nada que no me pidieses, así que si quieres algo deberías decírmelo o… puedes hacerlo por ti mismo…

¿Suplicarle? Jamás, no iba a perder delante de él de ninguna de las maneras, aunque debía admitir que estaba sobrexcitado en ese momento.  
Tokiya estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que era tortuoso, verle la cara, sentir su respiración e incluso su calor corporal y no ser tocado era desesperante para el excitado pelirrojo.

-Tokiya, eres lo peor…-. Apartó la vista de él, totalmente intimidado.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

El peli azul mostró una sonrisa socarrona de las suyas para luego mirar el miembro erecto de su compañero y morderse el labio. Era más de lo que Otoya podía soportar, su mano prácticamente se movió sola, cerrándose sobre su erección. Se estremeció ante su propio tacto.

Tokiya cambió su expresión a una totalmente seria, concentrado en no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo justo enfrente de él.

El pelirrojo movía su mano de arriba a abajo de su miembro, lenta pero constantemente, sin parar ni un momento, con la maestría que le daban los años de hacerlo en solitario.  
El peli azul lo miraba fijamente, observando aquel hipnótico vaivén de su mano. Inconscientemente había entreabierto los labios, jugando con su lengua, paseándola lentamente de un lado a otro, imaginando todas las cosas que haría.

-D-deja de mirarme tan fijamente Tokiya…

-¿De verdad pretendes que no mire el magnifico espectáculo que me estas dando?-. Dejo ir una risita después de los susurros.

Otoya se estremeció ante las palabras susurradas del peli azul, con una voz teñida por la lujuria y el deseo contenido.  
Se retorcía contra la pared, frotándose contra ella con desesperación, intentando tener algún contacto que le calmase de lo que estaba sintiendo, toda aquella ansiedad por ser tocado.

Su mano se movía por inercia, no se daba cuenta siquiera de que estaba acelerando el ritmo constantemente, cada vez que miraba a los ojos de su compañero.

-Tokiya… Ahh…

-No te detengas Otoya.

-P-pero si sigo…

-Quiero ver como lo haces hasta el final.

¿Cómo conseguía tener tanto poder sobre él simplemente con las palabras? Le hacía estremecerse totalmente a su voluntad, bastaba con que dejase salir esa melodiosa voz para hacerle hacer lo que se le antojase.  
Estaba comenzando a sentir un placer sobrecogedor, estaba disfrutándolo tanto que incluso llegaba a molestarle tanta intensidad, hacía que sus gemidos se agolpasen en la garganta junto con su agitada respiración, imposibles de contener.  
Su propio toque le escocía, el simple hecho que los ojos de Tokiya estuviesen fijos sobre él hacía que todas las sensaciones se multiplicasen.

No estaba seguro de poder alargar aquello mucho más, pero la verdad es que poco le importaba demasiado, es más, quería correrse, se moría por sentir aquella oleada de placer estallando en su interior, quería correrse y que Tokiya lo viese.

-T-Tokiya… No voy a poder… Y-ya casi… Ahh…

-Quiero verlo… Déjame verlo Otoya…

-No… Por favor… Tokiya, por favor… Ah… Tokiya… pelirrojo se adelantó un poco, buscando el calor del cuerpo contrario, apegándose a él, rozándose y restregándose obscenamente.- Por favor… Ahh…

-Si no me lo pides no voy a hacer nada…

-N-no… eso…-. Otoya apoyó la frente en el hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro.- M-me voy a correr… Ahh… Tokiya, m-me corro… ¡Me… Aaah!

-Hazlo… Córrete para mi Otoya…

El pelirrojo escuchó esas palabras tan cercanas a su oído que se estremeció. Eso fue el último empuje que necesitaba para que una gran explosión detonase en su interior, su onda de placer se extendió desde si ingle hasta su garganta, haciéndole arquear la espalda violentamente y gritar, gemir de placer inconteniblemente.  
Su blanquecina y espesa semilla salió disparada, manchando su mano y la blanca e impoluta camisa de su compañero.

Otoya perdió toda su fuerza de golpe, cayendo a peso muerto contra Tokiya. Trataba por todos los medios recuperar la respiración, empezando a ser consciente nuevamente de su entorno.  
Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y su flequillo se adhería a ella, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar pequeños jadeos de agotamiento.

-Oh... Vaya…-. El pelirrojo se apartó un poco de su compañero, pudiendo comprobar el estropicio formado.-¡L-lo siento Tokiya! ¡Te he manchado la camisa!

-No te preocupes-. Agarró a Otoya por los hombros y lo separó un poco.- Pero ahora es mejor que vayas a lavarte como se debe.

-P-pero Tokiya yo…

-Anda, no seas pesado y vete-. Empezó a empujarlo delicadamente en dirección al baño.- Yo me cambiaré de ropa mientras tanto.

El pelirrojo, confuso como el que más, decidió hacer caso al peli azul, al fin y al cabo había sudado de lo lindo y le apetecía mucho quitarse esa sensación de estar pegajoso por todos lados. La ducha era definitivamente tentadora.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Tokiya se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa, arrojándolos a un rincón en el suelo. Se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio con pesadez y se desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón para confirmar sus sospechas, efectivamente, como había intuido, su miembro estaba más duro que una piedra y su ropa interior completamente humedecida por los fluidos que había estado emanando.  
Suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos. Tenía que serenarse, de otra forma esa brutal erección no iba a bajarse.  
Si no conseguía calmar ese estado de excitación en cuanto Otoya saliese por la puerta del baño lo agarraría, empotrándolo contra la pared, para violarlo una y otra vez sin descanso.

-Maldición, este chico de verdad está planeado volverme loco de remate…

Había adorado tenerlo así, tan ansioso y deseoso por el, había valido la pena el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había echo por no ponerle ni un dedo encima. Quería más de aquella sensación, la sensación de que Otoya no podía sobrevivir sin él, que le necesitase y anhelase más que a cualquier otra persona o cosa en el mundo.

Necesitaba que le necesitase.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi ^^ estoy pensando en hacer el fic más largo de lo que pretendía hacerlo en un principio, ¿Qué opináis?

Bueno, para cualquier duda, sugerencia, declaración de amor o amenaza de muerte ya sabéis ;D

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Mis amores,

Siento enormemente la tardanza n subir este capi, pero estaba completamente out de ideas XD vamos, que no tenía ni zorra de que escribir jajaja suerte que mi hermanita me dio una genial idea y ayer pude escribir este capi para vosotras :D

También estoy súper feliz por que me han dado la magnifica noticia de que he aprobado mis exámenes *_* y dentro de dos semanas me voy de vacaciones a Alemania, ¿Se puede pedir más?

En fin, dejo de entreteneros con mi vida XD

Disfrutadlo mucho ^^

* * *

El ensayo de aquella mañana había resultado uno de los más agotadores que habían tenido, pero no era para menos, ya que su debut estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. A esas alturas ya tenían los trajes y la coreografía a punto, solo faltaba ultimar detalles.  
Otoya no podía estar más nervioso, sabiendo que si no conseguía hacer acopio de toda su concentración y esfuerzo, todo aquel sacrificio habría sido en vano y todas sus esperanzas y salto al estrellato quedarían en nada.

El entrenamiento finalizó para suerte del pelirrojo, y los chicos pudieron retirarse a las duchas para asearse después de todo lo que habían estado sudando.  
Otoya andaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, perdido entre todo su nerviosismo, que parecía agarrotar sus músculos, haciendo que le costase hasta andar con normalidad, como si no fuese el dueño de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Otoya?—.Ren le propinó una palmada en su nalga derecha mientras pasaba a su lado. —Espero que te suba la moral pronto, te necesitamos al mil porciento.

— ¡Ren! —. Otoya se llevó las manos a la espalda, cubriendo su trasero.

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo por encima del hombro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Cierto Otoya, no sé que te pasa, pero necesitamos esa vitalidad tuya de vuelta—. Natsuki le acarició la cabeza dulcemente mientras sonreía.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto en el sitio, sonrojado por las amables palabras de ánimo que sus compañeros le acababan de regalar, mirando como desaparecían tras la puerta del vestuario, riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

— ¿Ves Otoya? No sé como te las arreglas, pero siempre consigues que todos te tengan en cuenta.

El nombrado se giró, observando como Tokiya se había acercado hasta él y apoyaba la mano en su hombro, dándole unos pequeños golpecitos de ánimo.

Si… tienes razón Tokiya, que tonto soy, yo preocupándome de que se puedan enfadar si cometo algún error y ellos preocupados por mi… por si me pasa algo malo…

Otoya miró a su amigo con una sonrisa forzada, cansada y triste.

Ei… Otoya, sabes que eso no me gusta.

¿Mh? —. Miró a su amigo, tratando de ocultar la humedad de sus ojos.

Me encantan tus sonrisas, lo sabes, pero si vas a sonreír sin ganas solo para que no me preocupe prefiero que te eches a llorar, así al menos podré consolarte como se debe.

El menor miró ahora directamente a su compañero a los ojos, tratando de protestar ante lo que este acababa de decir pero no pudo soportar aquella mirada clavada en él, tan profunda que parecía poder leer su mente.

Tokiya yo… de verdad que no me pasa nada, no te preocupes.

Trató de huir de aquello, pues no quería causar más problemas de los que ya estaba causando con su falta de concentración y dificultad para aprender la coreografía, bastante ocupado y preocupado debía estar ya Tokiya como para tener que preocuparse también con sus tonterías.

¿Dónde crees que vas?

Otoya intentó responder a Tokiya pero éste ya lo había agarrado por la cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda.

T-Tokiya… tu habías dicho que…

Lo sé, pero no estoy haciéndote nada, solo abrazándote, no puedes pretender que me quede sin hacer nada cuando veo que la persona que quiero está triste.

Tokiya pero… en serio, no me pa-

¡No me mientas!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras aquel grito del mayor. Se podía respirar la tensión en aquella pequeña sala y nada tenía que ver con el cargado ambiente que había quedado tras horas de ensayo en aquella reducida sala.

—Lo siento Otoya, no pretendía gritarte.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se giró para poder mirar a su compañero de frente.

—Gracias Tokiya…—. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez amplia y alegremente, como solía hacerlo, con aquella radiante sinceridad. — Lamento haberte preocupado a ti también, prometo ser más optimista.

¡Maldición Otoya!

¡¿Qué he dicho ahora?

Nada…

Entonces no se por qu-

Tokiya lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, acallándolo con un apasionado beso. Hacía tanto tiempo que sus labios siquiera se rozaban que fue como una explosión atómica entre sus bocas, erizando el bello de Otoya ante aquel húmedo contacto.  
A duras penas consiguió aferrarse a los hombros del más alto, intentando mantener el equilibrio que parecía haber perdido.

P-pero tu dijiste que…

Por dios, solo cállate y bésame idiota…

Tokiya agarró a Otoya por la cadera, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él mientras que el pelirrojo apenas sin darse cuenta había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, buscando aquel ansiado contacto que le había sido prohibido.  
Después de casi tres semanas sin apenas tocarse, aquello era demasiado, el choque de sus alientos entre sus bocas, el roce de sus lenguas, el tacto de la piel expuesta…

O-oye… ei… Tokiya…

¿Si? —. Muy a desgana, el nombrado se separó de su amante, jadeando. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Verás… yo… Bueno, es que yo quiero que tu…

El menor apartaba la mirada, totalmente avergonzado, mientras Tokiya lo miraba con los ojos turbios, con la creciente excitación en su interior por las palabras que estaba apunto de escuchar.

Quiero que tu me to-

¡Ei chicos! —. Syo entró abruptamente a la habitación, ya cambiado y con el pelo húmedo. —Estábamos hablando de ir todos juntos a comer fuera, ¿Os apuntáis? Um… ¿Qué hacéis?

El rubio se quedó parado, escrutando con la mirada a sus dos amigos, que se encontraban separados al menos por diez metros.

—Nada, ¿Qué podríamos estar haciendo los dos solos en la habitación?

Tokiya se apresuró a hablar, con total calma y serenidad, tratando de disimular pero sin ser consciente que lo que acababa de decir era cien veces más sospechoso que la escena que su compañero acababa de presenciar.

—Bueno… como sea, ¿Os apuntáis o no? ¿Otoya?

El pelirrojo levantó la vista con notable nerviosismo.

— ¿Uh? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no? Por supuesto que iré ¿Tú irás Tokiya? Porque yo si, deberías venir, seguro que es divertido, ¿No?

Otoya hablaba rápido y apenas sin respirar, trabándose la lengua entre palabra y palabra, dando origen a una retahíla de sonidos apenas comprensibles para los demás.

—Me tomaré eso como un si… supongo, ¿Tú querrás venir Tokiya? —. Preguntó un poco temeroso el rubio.

—Claro, contad conmigo.

Syo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la afirmativa respuesta de su compañero acompañada de una amable sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! Iré a avisar a los demás, quedamos dentro de una hora en la puerta de la academia, ¡No lleguéis tarde!

Cuando el más bajito se hubo marchado Tokiya miró en dirección al pelirrojo, que evitaba su mirada.

—Y bien Otoya… ¿Qué es lo que estabas apunto de decirme?

El mayor hablaba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

— ¿De que hablas Tokiya? Yo no iba a decir nada—. Se alejó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — Si no te importa pasaré a la ducha yo primero, nos vemos en la habitación.

Otoya se marchó en dirección a su cuarto, dejando a un estupefacto y frustrado Tokiya en medio de la sala de ensayos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un grupo de chicos se reunía a las afueras de la academia Saotome, totalmente dispuestos a disfrutar de aquella pequeña salida que iba a evadirlos de todo lo estrés acumulado por la tensa situación en la que se encontraban.

¡Chicos! ¿Os he echo esperar mucho? —.Syo apareció corriendo, como siempre, hasta quedar junto todos ellos. —Estaba acabando de preguntar las indicaciones de como llegar.

Muy bien entonces, ¿Podemos marcharnos de una vez? —. Ren estaba empezando a impacientarse un poco y se dedicaba a dar pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

No, no, aún falta Nanami, pero estoy seguro de que en seguida llegará—. Syo se rascó la cabeza, excusándose.

Oh bueno, si es la corderita puedo esperar un poco más.

Claro, Jinguuji es demasiado caballeroso como para enfadarse con una chica—. Masato habló sin siquiera mirar al rubio.

¿Decías algo Hijirikawa? —. Ren encaró a Masato, de manera sonriente.

Creo que me has oído perfectamente.

Masato también encaró a Ren, quedando los dos de frente, separados por apenas unos centímetros, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, el más serio con una mirada fría y afilada y el otro con una sonrisa que a pesar de todo daba bastante miedo.

—E-ei chicos, tengamos la fiesta en paz, no os pe-

Ren, sin decir nada o avisar antes, acortó la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su compañero, depositando un corto beso en sus labios para después alejarse y seguir a lo suyo, como si nada.

—Nanami-chan está tardando mucho, ¿Verdad?

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante aquella acción y en seguida dirigieron su mirada hacia Masato, que se había quedado congelado, como si de una estatua inanimada se tratase. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos empezó a parpadear muy rápido y su cara se sonrojó.

—¡Jinguuji!

El chico estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su compañero de cuarto cual fiera salvaje dispuesta a matar y aniquilar, pero por suerte Natsuki y Otoya lo pudieron sujetar, manteniendo así al rubio a salvo.

— ¡Ren! De verdad que no tienes limite con tus bromas—. Le regañaba Syo, dándole leves golpes de reproche.

— ¿Quien ha dicho que fuse una broma?

Ren guiñó un ojo y aquello volvió a desencadenar la furia de Masato, por suerte para todos ellos la chica por fin apareció, corriendo hacia ellos.

—L-lo siento… yo…—. Se doblaba sobre ella misma, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera. — Lo siento tanto… os he tenido aquí esperando tanto rato…

—No te preocupes Nanami-chan, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos haciendo marcha?

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con Natsuki, que calmaba a la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.  
Así, sin pensárselo más, pusieron marcha hacia la parada de autobús que los llevaría derechos a la ciudad, donde les esperaba aquel nuevo restaurante al que todos tenían tantas ganas de ir.

El viaje en autobús era largo, pero para nada se les hizo pesado, algunos optaron por pasar el rato escuchando música mientras miraban por la ventana, otros hablaban entre ellos y Nanami por su parte sacó una revista de su bolso, distrayéndose en mirar las fotos de los modelos de ropa.

— ¡Ei! ¡Esos pantalones se ven geniales!

Otoya, que estaba sentado detrás de ella junto a Tokiya, asomó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, fijando su atención en la página que estaba mirando Nanami en esos momentos.

—Tienes Razón Ittoki-kun, estoy segura de que te quedarían muy bien.

La chica lo miró sonriente mientras le pasaba la revista para que pudiese observarlos mejor.

— ¿Tú crees Nanami-chan?

—Claro, van muy con tu estilo.

—Um… No se…—. Agarró la revista y se dejó caer sobre su asiento de nuevo, mirando la foto con más detalle. — ¿Tu que opinas Tokiya?

El nombrado apartó su atención de la ventana y el paisaje que veía a través de ella. Miró la foto de aquella revista, un chico muy estiloso, con unas ropas se imaginaba carísimas. Puso su atención en los pantalones, rojos y ajustados, con una lazada imitando un corsé en los laterales, que iban de la cadera hasta el tobillo. Hizo la imagen mental de Otoya vistiéndolos y se sonrió a si mismo.

—Claro, opino que estarías increíble con ellos puestos.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante aquella mirada picarona que le estaba dedicando Tokiya.

—Oh, bueno, entonces supongo que si…

Se dio prisa en devolverle la maldita revista a Haruka.

—Vaya, estás de suerte Otoya-kun, aquí dice que los van a poner a la venta en una tienda que no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Nah, no importa, ahora mismo no tengo ni un centavo y mis padres no me volverán a mandar nada hasta el mes que viene.

—Vaya, que pena, te hubiesen quedado genial…

Todo y que se sentía un poco enfadado por que Nanami estuviese "piropeando" a Otoya, debía darle la razón, el pelirrojo estaría increíble con esos pantalones, fue entonces cuando una maravillosa idea cruzó por su mente aunque por el momento al menos, no diría nada.

Sin darse cuenta, el autobús había llegado prácticamente a su destino y todos se apresuraron a levantarse y estar preparados para bajar. Una vez llegaron a su parada todos bajaron, reagrupándose para mirar el mapa que el pequeño Syo traía con él.

—Bueno, según este mapa y las indicaciones que me han dado las chicas de nuestra clase… Deberíamos ir por esa calle—. Señaló una gran calle comercial abarrotada de gente que cargaba bolsas y más bolsas.

—Muy bien entonces, pongámonos en marcha—. Ren puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, incitándola a caminar en esa dirección. — Si no te das prisa te quedarás rezagado.

El rubio agarró la mano de Masato, tratando de ponerse en marcha junto a él, pero este lo apartó de un manotazo mientras se alejaba, uniéndose al grupo que formaban los demás.

—Vamos, no me digas que aún estas enfadado Hijirikawa… Solo ha sido una pequeña broma.

—Será mejor que por el momento no lo provoques…

Ren suspiró con frustración ante la pequeña advertencia de Natsuki, mientras veía como Masato caminaba con la cabeza alzada dignamente, junto a los demás.

Todo y no haber estado nunca por esa zona, no tuvieron demasiado problema en encontrar lo que buscaban y al cabo de poco vieron la entrada del dichoso restaurante.

—Se nota que lo han abierto hace poco, se ve todo muy nuevo.

Otoya miraba en todas direcciones con emoción, ansioso de entrar de una maldita vez.

— ¡Vamos! ¿A qué estamos esperando?

El pelirrojo se apresuró a entrar al restaurante y los demás lo imitaron. Era un sitio pequeño pero acogedor, decorado con cierto aire victoriano pero a la vez moderno, dándole un aspecto interesante. En seguida se les acercó una chica sonriendo ampliamente, iba vestida con camisa blanca, pantalones negros y una coleta alta, así que era de suponer que sería una de las camareras.

— ¿Desean comer aquí?

—Eh… Si, mesa para siete por favor—. Otoya parecía aturdido entre tanta cosa nueva.

La chica ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Acompáñenme por aquí si son tan amables.

La camarera les guió hasta una mesa del fondo, en una zona bastante íntima y les entregó la carta con el menú.

—Como verán somos un restaurante de comida italiana, espero que encuentren algo de su agrado entre el menú, cuando sepan lo que van a pedir no duden en llamarme.

Una vez atendidos se retiró, dejándolos de nuevo solos, decidiendo que pedir entre tanta variedad. La mayoría de ellos se decidió por diferentes platos de pasta, mientras que algunos se decantaron por los _Risottos_*.

Cuando supieron lo que iban a tomar llamaron nuevamente a la camarera, que tomó nota del pedido, informándoles de que en unos momentos su comida estaría lista para ser degustada.

Mientras esperaban charlaban entre ellos, comentando cosas de su próximo debut y de las ganas que tenían todos en general de que el momento llegase, ya que la espera se estaba haciendo totalmente interminable.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando, el restaurante se fue llenando poco a poco de gente curiosa que entraba al restaurante a ver que tal se comía allí o de algunos que buscaban un sitio para comer. A pesar de que casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas se respiraba tranquilidad y podían seguir con su charla sin molestia alguna.  
Al cabo de poco se acercó la camarera junto a otro chico, sirviéndoles la comida, también vino junto con ellos un hombre que iba vestido diferente y parecía un poco mayor.

—Es agradable tener entre nosotros un grupo de jóvenes, le da un aire refrescante al negocio—. El hombre hablaba sonriente y jovial. — Me presento, soy Rick, el dueño del restaurante, un placer.

— ¡Pero si es usted muy joven! —. Otoya habló sin pensar, cubriéndose la boca cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

El hombre rio, mientras negaba con la mano.

—No te preocupes, tienes razón, acabo de cumplir treinta i dos años, soy bastante joven aún, gracias—. Sonrió amablemente. — Mis padres son japoneses, pero yo nací en Londres y he vivido casi toda mi juventud en Francia, estudiando gastronomía. Ahora por fin he vuelto a Japón para abrir mi querido restaurante.

— ¡Eso es increíble! —. Nanami juntó las manos, sorprendida.

—No es para tanto, vais a hacer que me sonroje a estas alturas de mi vida.

El hombre era bastante agradable y se estuvo un rato más con ellos, escuchando como le contaban que estaban estudiando en la prestigiosa academia Saotome, preparándose para su gran debut. El dueño del local, en enterarse todo aquello no dudó en hacerles un obsequio de enhorabuena, dos botellas de su mejor vino, haciéndoles prometer que no dirían nada a nadie sobre aquello mientras se alejaba guiñándoles un ojo.

—Creo que no deberíamos aceptarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Haruka-san, después de todo somos menores de edad.

— ¡No seáis aburridos! Sería de mala educación rechazar el regalo que nos han hecho por nuestro inminente debut—. Mientras decía esto Syo se apresuraba a abrir una botella, sin dejar opción de devolverla.

—Ochibi-chan tiene toda la razón, por una vez no pasa nada, aprended a relajaros un poco—. Ren acercó su copa para que el pequeño le sirviera. —Dos botellas entre siete no es nada.

Masato fulminó con la mirada al rubio, que no se dio por aludido ante esto, mientras degustaba el líquido carmesí.

La comida y el vino empezaron a desaparecer progresivamente de la mesa y los chicos empezaron a notar los efectos de la bebida de _Baco_, algunos más que otros cabe decir, puesto que Ren y Tokiya apenas parecían afectados, Nanami apenas bebió una copa, junto a Natsuki pero en cuanto Syo, Otoya y Masato, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados, dando señales claras de su embriaguez.

—Masato, no tienes buen aspecto—. Syo se colgaba de su hombro, claramente borracho.

—Ya… No me siento demasiado- —.Tuvo una pequeña arcada que disimuló casi a la perfección. — V-voy al baño un momento.

Se retiró a los servicios, tambaleándose levemente, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo que conducía a los baños.  
Ren suspiró y se levantó.

— ¿Dónde vas Jinguuji-san?

— ¿Tú que crees? Dejarlo solo no es lo mejor.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y desapareció por el pasillo, siguiendo a su compañero de cuarto.

— ¿Estará bien dejarlos solos? —. Nanami miraba en la dirección en la que los dos chicos habían desaparecido con preocupación.

—Si, si, seguro, no te preocupes Nanami-chan, estarán bien.

Otoya le quitaba importancia al asunto mientras agarraba su copa, dispuesto a dar un gran trago, pero Tokiya interceptó su mano en al camino.

—Creo que será mejor que lo dejes por el momento.

El pelirrojo miró a su compañero, éste lo miraba con su a típica mirada seria, totalmente decidido a no permitirle beber ni una gota más por el momento.

—No seas así Tokiya…

—Creo que es lo mejor, ¿No estas de acuerdo?

Otoya se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos que lo miraban tan fijamente, haciéndole recordar los momentos pasados durante la mañana, donde se habían besado apasionadamente y él había estado apunto de pedirle a Tokiya que le hiciese toda clase de cosas, que le tocase. Se sonrojó recordando todo aquello y soltó la copa de vino, alejándose de su amigo.

—Yo tampoco me encuentro bien, iré a remojarme un poco la cara, en seguida vuelvo.

Dio gracias a estar bebiendo, por que así podía culpar su sonrojo al estado de alcoholismo, aunque estaba seguro de que Tokiya sabía perfectamente a que se debía.

Caminó hasta el pasillo por el que había visto desaparecer a sus dos compañeros y vio la puerta del servicio de caballeros, con una placa que lo indicaba con un bonito dibujo de un hombre con sobrero de copa y monóculo.

— ¿Aún estáis aquí chic-?

Estuvo a punto de entrar, pero unas acaloradas voces lo detuvieron. Sin saber por qué, tuvo el impulso de quedarse fuera y esconderse.

— ¡Vete de una vez! ¡No sé por que te empeñas en molestarme todo el tiempo!

— ¿Molestarte? Solo he venido por que he creído que necesitarías ayuda.

— ¡No quiero tu ayuda, así que puedes marcharte de una maldita vez!

— ¿No puedes tratar de ser un poco amable por una vez?

— ¿Amable? ¿Por qué debería ser amable contigo? ¡¿Cuándo has sido tu amable conmigo?

— ¿De que estás hablando Masato? Creo que has bebido demasiado, mójate la cara y verás como…

Se escuchó el sonido de golpe, como un manotazo.

— ¡No me toques! Déjame solo.

—Hijirikawa, no sé que diablos te pasa pero si fueses tan amable de ilustrarme…

—No me pasa nada, solo déjame tranquilo, maldición, no necesito que estés aquí, si lo que pretendes es reírte de mi otra vez…

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no es eso!

— ¡Alto! ¡No te acerques! ¡Jinguuji!

Ruido de pasos y forcejeo, un guantazo.

—No, no voy a soltarte hasta que no me dejes claro por que estás portándote así conmigo.

— ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! Tu… tu siempre te ríes de la gente… nunca te tomas las cosas en serio, ni siquiera te preocupa herir a los demás…

—Así que de eso se trataba…

— ¡Ei! ¿Qué haces? ¡Basta!

Se produjo un breve silencio, donde Otoya se esforzó por contener la respiración, temeroso de que pudiesen escucharlo.

—No… Para, por favor… Jinguuji, no…

—Sé qué no soy el único que quiere esto, Masato…

—Por favor, deja de burlarte de mi, Jinguuji.

La voz de Masato sonaba entrecortada, como si le costase respirar, mientras que la de Ren sonaba susurrante y ronca.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no bromeo.

— ¡No! No me toques ahí, es raro… Nh…

¿Raro malo?

Otoya escuchó como Ren dejaba ir una risita.

—En serio… Jinguuji, para…

—Llámame Ren… Masato…

Se produjo otro silencio, donde Otoya podía escuchar sin dificultad las aceleradas pulsaciones de su propio corazón.

—Ren… No… No debemos…

— ¿Qué problema hay? Se muy bien que lo deseas tanto como yo, si no ¿Cómo explicas esto?

—E-eso es por que tu… No, para de acariciarme ahí… Ren, vendrá alguien y nos verá…

—Si ese es el problema…

Se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, después un sonido metálico que debía ser el pestillo.

—Sabes perfectamente que ese no es el problema…

— ¿Entonces?

—Yo…

—Masato…

—Antes me besaste, jamás había besado a nadie, pensar que tú lo hiciste para burlarte de mí…

—No, no es así Masato, lo hice porque me gustas, pero si lo prefieres, me retractaré…

— ¿Q-qué…?

—Esta vez te voy a dar un beso de verdad, así que… olvida el otro.

Se hizo el silencio, pero un leve sonido húmedo se dejaba entrever si ponías atención.

—Ren…

—Masato… Dame tu lengua…

Otoya sintió una punzada de nerviosismo en el estomago cuando empezó a escuchar los leves gemidos de su compañero, que se esforzaba por permanecer en silencio.

— ¿Te parece que este está mejor? ¿O te sigue pareciendo una burla?

—Era mi primer beso, vas a tener que retractarte más seriamente si pretendes que te crea.

—Tu siempre tan sincero…

Se oyó un ruido metálico y el sonido de la ropa deslizándose por la piel.

— ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué pretendes? ¡No! R-Ren, ahí no…

—Pretendía esperar y hacértelo en una cama con pétalos de rosa fresca esparcidos sobre las sabanas, pero no puedo esperar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando capullo? Aaah… No… No metas los dedos.

—Shh… Aunque me pone oírte gemir será mejor que controles tu voz.

—Ren, idiota, te odio…

—Estoy seguro de que no vas a tardar en cambiar de opinión…

— ¡No! ¡R-Ren espera! ¡No lo metas!

Otoya dio un respingo al oír eso ¿De verdad pensaban hacer aquello ahí? ¡Cualquiera podría venir y pillarlos! El mismo se estaba enterando de todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Tienes miedo?

—N-no, bueno si… pero no es eso… ¿Estás muy borracho?

Ren dejó ir una risita.

—No, no te preocupes, ¿Y tu? No me gustaría aprovecharme de la situación.

—No…

—Perfecto… Aunque creo que estás un poco afectado para decir cosas tan lindas…

— ¡Tu, imbécil qué es lo que…!

—Eso está mejor…

— ¡Aaah! ¡Ren!

—Shh… Sé que es difícil, pero baja la voz…

—Pero duele… E-estoy asustado… Duele mucho…

—Tranquilo… No llores.

— ¡Lloro por que me duele, idiota! No puedo evitarlo.

—Te quiero… No tengas miedo, no haría nada que te hiriera.

—Cállate... No me vengas con esa mierda cursi, no soy una chica.

—Tienes razón, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio, pero Otoya escuchaba como algo golpeaba la puerta repetidamente, a un ritmo constante, a la vez que un sonido húmedo de choque inundaba todo el lavabo.  
No había duda, aquellos dos descerebrados estaban haciendo **ESO** en el baño, tenía que desparecer inmediatamente de allí, pero sería terrible si alguien venía y los descubría.

— ¿Qué demonios haces para tardar tanto?

— ¡T-Tokiya!

El pelirrojo giró con nerviosismo, mirando a su compañero como si no lo hubiese visto en siglos. Tokiya alzó una ceja mientras miraba a su compañero con extrañeza.

—Pensaba que solo habías venido a lavarte la cara.

—S-si, ¡Así es! Y ya estoy, mejor volvamos al comedor.

— ¿Has visto a Masato y Ren? También esta tardando lo suyo.

— ¡No! Quiero decir, ¡Si! Están en el baño, ¡Pero mejor no vayas! Masato estaba vomitando y Ren lo ayudaba, mejor volvamos y ellos ya vendrán.

—Si tú lo dices…

Tokiya pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo, dando la vuelta para volver con los demás.

— ¡Ren! ¡Aaaah! N-no, m-me voy a… ¡No puedo aguantar más! V-va a salir… ¡Aahh!

—Déjalo ir Masato, enséñame lo hermoso que eres...

El ruido de la puerta se intensificó y se hizo más rápido.  
Otoya se quedó petrificado y se giró lentamente a mirar a su amigo, que le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Vomitando… Ya veo…

El pelirrojo se quedó callado, completamente rojo sin saber que decir.

—Así que es eso lo que pasaba…

—B-bueno, yo… No estaba espiando ni nada…

Tokiya sonrió socarronamente.

— ¿No será que de escucharlo te han entrado ganas?

— ¡No! Y-yo no… ¡Idiota!

Empujó a su compañero, completamente avergonzado y se apresuró a reunirse en la mesa con los demás.

— ¡Si que has tardado Otoya! ¿Qué diablos andan haciendo Masato y Ren?

—Vomitando.

Tokiya tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su esfuerzo para no reírse mientras decía esto, Otoya prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada.

Los chicos continuaron a lo suyo, acabando de cenar, algunos pidieron postre y café, no fue hasta que acababan de pedir la cuenta que los dos chicos desaparecidos se dignaron a volver.  
Todos los miraron con curiosidad, pues Masato tenía todo el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada, al igual que Ren.

— ¡Si que habéis tardado!

—Em ya, es que Masato no se encontraba bien.

—Si, si, lo sabemos, Otoya fue al baño y nos dijo que estaba vomitando.

Ren sonrió y posó su mirada en el pelirrojo, que se apresuró a mirar hacia cualquier otro lado.

—Oh si, perdón, es que Masato volvió a tener ganas de "_vomitar" _y nos entretuvimos.

Ahora fue el turno de Masato para fulminar con la mirada a Ren.

—Ya bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor, pero me gustaría volver ya a la academia.

El chico se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y poner un billete sobre la cuenta, sin fijarse siquiera de cuanto era y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Syo miró atentamente el billete y se giró hacia los demás.

— ¡Genial! Hijirikawa invita.

El pequeño salió tras su compañero y todos los demás recogieron sus cosas para irse, despidiéndose del personal que tan amablemente les había atendido.

— ¡Masato! ¡Espéranos!

El nombrado se dio la vuelta y vio como Ren se apresuraba a ponerse a su lado, decidió ignorarlo sin más.

—Ei, frena un poco.

—Yo siempre camino así.

—Por mi no hay problema, pero si te pones delante de todos se van a dar cuanta de la peculiar forma de andar que tienes ahora mismo.

Ren se ganó su segundo guantazo en el día, pero al menos se le permitió ayudar a su compañero.

Otoya caminaba lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, un poco rezagado del grupo, cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada…

— ¿Estás triste?

—No—. Alzó la vista para mirar a Tokiya, que se había puesto junto a él. — De hecho hoy me lo he pasado genial.

—No da esa impresión al mirarte, ¿Sabes?

—Ya… es solo que parece todo tan ajeno a lo que estamos apunto de vivir, supongo que me ha sobrecogido un poco pensar que dentro de nada nos la jugamos.

Tokiya no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a meter su mano en el bolsillo de Otoya, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

—¿Q-qué..?

—No te preocupes… ya sabes, siempre me vas a tener aquí.

—Si, lo se.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquella mañana de sábado amaneció sorprendentemente soleada, contra las expectativas del canal del tiempo, que había anunciado lluvias y mal tiempo para todo el fin de semana.  
Otoya despertó pesadamente, con la sensación de haber dormido durante días. Las cortinas estaban corridas, así que no hubo molestos rayos de luz cegadores, cosa que agradeció enormemente.

—Buenos días, por fin te has despertado.

Aún somnoliento y aturdido, giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz que acababa de hablarle, tratando de fijar la vista.  
Era difícil distinguirlo entre la penumbra del cuarto, pero Tokiya estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo algún tipo de libro o revista o algo, no tenía la menor idea, puesto que bastante esfuerzo le suponía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Gruñó un poco y volvió a tumbarse, acomodando su cara contra la mullida almohada, que aún permanecía caliente de haber estado durmiendo sobre ella.

—Ei, ni se te ocurra volver a dormirte, llevo un buen rato esperando a que te despiertes.

—Déjame… tengo sueño…

— ¡Pero si ya son las once!

—Es sábado…

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Levántate ahora mismo!

Tokiya tiró de las sabanas, destapándolo totalmente, lo que hizo que Otoya se encogiese, buscando darse calor el mismo.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Tokiya?

— ¡Salir contigo por ahí!

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para el somnoliento pelirrojo, se sentó en la cama de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el cabello más revuelto que nunca.

— ¿Salir?

—Si, salir por ahí, a la calle.

— ¿Cómo una cita?

—Es una cita.

—…

—…

—…

—Bueno, ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado toda la mañana? Ve a arreglarte.

Otoya, como si de un robot se tratase, saltó de la cama de inmediato, entrando a la ducha a toda prisa.  
Por algún motivo se había puesto realmente nervioso, no tenía ni idea de por qué, siempre estaba a solas con Tokiya, no entendía que era lo que tenía de especial salir a la calle con él, como si fuese la primera vez que fuesen a estar solos.

Entró en la ducha con el corazón totalmente desbocado, sin poder calmarse por mucho que lo intentase, así que duchó lo más rápido que pudo y salió, cogiendo una toalla para secarse.  
Cuando salió del cuarto de baño Tokiya no le hizo ni caso, seguía leyendo aquel libro. Le molestó un poco ser ignorado, pero aprovechó el momento para vestirse con tranquilidad.

—Y-ya estoy…

Tokiya apartó la vista de entre las páginas y le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza a su compañero, después sonrió ampliamente y se puso en pie.

—Perfecto, entonces estamos listos para irnos.

Otoya sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida, puede que fuese por que era sábado o muy temprano, pero la calle estaba vacía y no había ningún estudiante a la vista.

—Vamos, la parada de bus está por allí.

Tokiya agarró al pelirrojo por el brazo, deteniéndole el paso.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a ir en autobús? —. Mientras dijo eso, señaló un coche que había estacionado cerca de ellos.

— ¿Vamos a ir en coche? ¿Cómo lo has…?

—Bueno… Los de mi antigua agencia me debían un favor así que…

—Eres increíble Tokiya…

Otoya se echó a reír mientras su compañero lo cogía de la mano y lo dirigía hacia el interior del auto.

—Bueno, ¿Y donde vamos?

—Eso ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Dio las indicaciones al conductor y se pusieron en marcha.

El trayecto duró apenas unos veinte minutos, de los cuales Otoya se pasó casi quince mirando por la ventana, comentando cada pequeño detalle de lo que veía, sin callarse ni un segundo. Cuando Tokiya estaba a punto de estrangularlo con el cinturón de seguridad, el coche se detuvo y el conductor les informó de que habían llegado.

Bajaron del coche y Tokiya quedó en que llamaría al conductor cuando tuviese que pasar a recogerlos.

— ¡Guau! Nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad Tokiya, ¿Y tú?

—Alguna vez… pero es como si fuese la primera.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué es como si fuese la prime…?

El pelirrojo se calló cuando vio la mirada que le estaba dedicando Tokiya y se sonrojó.

—Bueno, mejor nos movemos, no es demasiado productivo quedarse aquí parado.

Empezaron a andar por las pequeñas calles de la ciudad, hablando de cualquier trivialidad, mejor dicho, Otoya hablaba y Tokiya escuchaba pacientemente, aportando algo cuando era necesario.

—Vamos a entrar aquí.

El mayor lo hizo detenerse frente a una tienda de ropa bastante extremada y llamativa, aquella marca le sonaba de algo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Quieres probarte algo?

—No, pero tú si.

— ¿Qué?

Antes de tener siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, Tokiya lo había arrastrado al interior, y miraba la ropa con curiosidad.  
Una chica con un número incontable de piercings y el pelo verde les dijo que si necesitaban algo no dudasen en preguntarle.

— ¡Vamos Otoya, al probador!

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo…

Sin escucharlo, Tokiya lo hizo pasar al probador.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera he cogido algo que probarme!

—No te preocupes por eso.

El mayor metió el brazo en el probador, extendiéndole una percha con unos pantalones.

—Pero si son…

—Si, exactamente, quiero que te los pruebes.

—Pero si yo…

— ¡Venga! Quiero ver como te quedan.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se quitó los zapatos y pantalones que traía puestos, para pasar a probarse aquellos pantalones rojos que había visto en la revista.  
Le costó un poco enfundarse en aquellos ajustados pantalones, pero una vez subidos y abrochados le quedaban como un guante.

— ¿Ya has acabado?

Tokiya asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas, mirando de arriba abajo a su compañero.

— ¿M-me veo raro? ¿No son demasiado ajustados?

No podía soportar aquella mirada sobre él, no quería que lo viese con una pinta extraña.

—Para nada, estas increíble.

—B-bueno, ahora que ya lo sabemos me los quitaré.

Precedió a desabrochar la cremallera, pero parecía no querer ceder.

— ¡Mierda! Creo que se ha atascado…

—No puede ser… A ver, déjame a mí.

El mayor pasó al interior del pequeño cubículo, colocándose detrás de su compañero. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo e intentó bajar la cremallera de aquel pantalón, nada, no había manera.

— ¿Ves? Te he dicho que se había atascado…

—Calma… Que no cunda el pánico.

Volvió a intentarlo y cedió un poco, bajando unos centímetros. Miró al frente, observando el reflejo en el espejo. Allí estaban los dos, dentro de aquel estrecho probador y Otoya con aquellos pantalones, aquellos malditos pantalones ajustados, sumamente pegados a sus piernas, marcando su atlética forma. Casi inconscientemente sus manos se pasearon sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

— ¡Tokiya! ¿Qué piensas que haces?

— ¿Mnh? —. Miró a su compañero a través del espejo. — ¿No puedo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estamos en público.

—Técnicamente estamos aquí solos…

— ¡Tokiya!

—Lo siento… solo un poco, por favor…

—No, ¡Tokiya!

Las manos del mayor se introdujeron bajo la camiseta del pelirrojo, acariciando su torso y provocándole pequeños suspiros.

—No Tokiya… Duele…

Bajó la vista y observó como el miembro de Otoya estaba erecto, cruelmente aprisionado entre aquellos estrechos pantalones. Sonrió y procedió a bajar la cremallera del todo, dándole un poco de libertad al torturado miembro.

—Otoya yo…—. Mordió levemente su cuello, mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar su vientre y pecho. — Dios, si supieras…

—Tokiya…

Juntaron sus labios, besando húmedamente. Tokiya hizo a su compañero darse la vuelta y quedar de frente, arrinconándolo contra el espejo, besándolo con voracidad.

—Perdonen, ¿Necesitan ayuda?

La voz de la chica rompió la magia del momento, haciendo que se separasen instintivamente. Tokiya se apresuró a salir del probador, sonriendo lo más formal que podía.

—Perdón, la cremallera se había atascado.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada.

—la cremallera, ya… Bueno, si necesitan ayuda…

La dependienta volvió a colocarse en el mostrador, ojeando una revista y Tokiya bajó la mirada, extrañado, descubriendo la brutal erección que abultaba en sus pantalones.

Al cabo de unos segundos salió Otoya del probador, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿Te han gustado?

El pelirrojo miró Tokiya con el ceño fruncido y pasó de largo, dejando los pantalones sobre la primera estantería que vio, saliendo a la calle sin siquiera decirle adiós a la chica.  
Llevaba ya unos metros andados, sin esperar a su acompañante, cuando éste se puso a su lado.

—Otoya, ¿No vas a esperarme?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Otoya? Respóndeme, ¿Por qué no me has esperado?

Sin respuesta.

— ¿Acaso estás enfadado?

— ¡¿Qué si estoy enfadado? ¡Claro que estoy enfadado! ¡Estoy más que cabreado!

—Pero ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo qué por qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso en un lugar como ese?

—Bueno, parecía que tú también te morías de ganas…

— ¡Claro que me muero de ganas Tokiya! Pero… ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo ahí? ¿Es que no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas? —. El otro escuchaba la retahíla de quejas sin decir nada, con la mirada fija en su compañero. — Es solo que… ¿No podrías hacerlo en otro sitio? Tokiya yo lo que intento decir es que…

—Toma.

Extendió el brazo, alargando una bolsa de papel con el nombre de la tienda que acababan de visitar escrito en él. Otoya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró con extrañeza a su compañero.

—Vamos, cógelo.

Agarró la bolsa y miró en su interior, donde encontró una pieza de ropa que le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

— ¡Tokiya! ¿Pero por qué lo has…?

—No tiene importancia, te quiero Otoya, quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mi y que bueno… Anímate, no quiero verte triste.

—Eres… Eres idiota.

El pelirrojo se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo, compañero y amante, estrechándolo con fuerza.

—Yo… también te quiero Tokiya y yo…—. Se separó un poco de él, para poderlo observar más atentamente. — El otro día, lo que quise decir es que…

El sonido del claxon del coche que los venía a recoger los sacó de aquella atmosfera rosa que parecía haberse formado a su alrededor y Otoya se apresuró a dirigirse al coche, mientras Tokiya lo seguía muy de cerca.

— ¿Qué estabas apunto de decir?

—No sé de que me estás hablando…

— ¡Ei! ¡No! No es justo, ibas a decírmelo, ¡Otoya!

El pelirrojo subió al coche, cerrando la puerta mientras sonreía burlonamente hacia su compañero. Deberían aprovechar al máximo aquellos momentos, pues en breves se iba a desencadenar todo lo que iba a decidir su futuro como estrellas y no tendrían tiempo de tontear de aquella manera.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Sé que no hay lemon entre Tokiya y Otoya (que yo sé que lo deseáis, soñáis con ello y esas cosas) pero os he obsequiado con un lemon infiltrado al menos XD ¿Os ha gustad ese breve RenxMasato?

Bueno, corderitas mías, espero leeros muy pronto,

¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Mis dulces amores, estoy de vuelta del inframundo…

Tras unos desesperantes días sin inspiración hoy por fin, en la ducha mientras lavaba mi hrmosa cabellera roja (LOL) mi cabeza implosionó y fui transportada al maravilloso mundo del Yaoi, dónde me recibieron sus hordas de bishies dispuestos a cualquier cosa por inspirarme y aquí estoy por fin, con la conti del capi :3

Como no he podido contactar con mi beta reader para que me corrija y mañana por la mañana me voy de viaje otra vez a otro pueblo de Gremany… no quería dejaros más tiempo sin conti así que no sé como estará de faltas XD pero en cuanto ella m lo revise lo re-subiré ^^

Gracias a tod s los que me comentáis y perdón si no he contestado algún rr, que a veces se me va la olla y creo que lo he hecho pero solo en mi mente XDD aún así mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois mi fuerza para seguir con estas historias, eso y escribir a estos teniendo sexo lol XD

Bueno, dejo de desvariar… espero que os guste el tan esperado capi :3

* * *

Estaba prácticamente al borde de una taque de nervios, desde la noche anterior no conseguía pegar ojo. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y su estomago un nido de todas las clases de mariposas habidas y por haber, el nerviosismo seguía expandiéndose poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su garganta, donde se había formado un nudo peor que el de los cables de su iPod.  
En comparación con el resto de componentes del grupo, que parecían la mar de tranquilos y en su salsa, él era como una bomba preparada para estallar en cualquier momento.

Dio un pequeño traspié al equivocarse en uno de los pasos y tropezó con Syo, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo.

— ¡Geez! ¡Otoya! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Hasta hace unos días bailabas perfectamente…

El profesor negaba con la cabeza mientras los demás los ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

— ¡L-lo siento! Estaba un poco distraído… no se volverá a repetir…—. Se ponía en pie mientras sacudía su ropa.

— ¡Mas te vale! Vuestra gran noche es dentro de tres días, si para entonces no consigues centrarte de nuevo va a ser un desastre, ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

El corazón del pelirrojo dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba en lo cierto, hasta hacía unos días conseguía seguir los pasos de baile casi instintivamente, pero cuanto más cerca estaba el día de la actuación, más torpe parecía volverse su cuerpo.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y mordió nerviosamente la uña de su dedo pulgar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ¡Deseaba tanto ser cantante! No podía dejar que los nervios estropeasen sus sueños de aquella manera.

—Chicos, v-vamos a hacer un descanso, ¿Vale?

Syo, intuyendo la pesada atmosfera que se había formado en aquella sala, trató de poner un poco de calma.

—Está bien, os doy media hora de descanso, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, después seguiremos con el ensayo.

El hombre que se encargaba de enseñarles la coreografía desapareció por la puerta con aire tranquilo, dejando a los jóvenes en la sala de ensayo que habían dispuesto para ellos.

Otoya se retiró hacia una de las banquetas y se dejó caer, rendido. Sus gemelos palpitaban y sus pies dolían pero nada podía compararse al dolor que sentía en su orgullo y consciencia. No solo estaba entorpeciendo su propio sueño, sino el de todos sus compañeros.  
No podía hacerles aquello, después de todo estaban contando con él y tenía que corresponder esa confianza depositada.  
Se recostó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas, tenía que encontrar una maldita forma de calmarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

No el hacía falta alzar la vista para saber a quien pertenecía aquella voz, aquel tono tan melodioso solamente podía ser de Tokiya.

—Si… supongo que si, sólo un poco frustrado.

Otoya alzó la vista mientras sonreía ampliamente, una sonrisa forzada cabe decir.  
Su compañero tomó asiento a su lado y acarició sus cabellos, despeinándolos, mientras miraba al frente, sin fijar su vista en el pelirrojo.

—Idiota… Pensé que ya te lo había advertido, no sonrías cuando estés triste.

El menor se sonrojó y apartó la mano del otro delicadamente.

—E-estoy todo sudado, es mejor que no me toques…

Tokiya sonrió socarronamente y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, ahora lo importante es que recuperes toda la energía que sueles tener.

Otoya se giró a mirar a su compañero, que lo observaba intensamente.  
Ese era otro de sus mayores problemas, por si no tuviese bastante con todo su nerviosismo, Tokiya había decidido volverse diez veces mas atractivo de lo que ya solía ser. El mismo aire que lo rodeaba parecía ser diferente al del resto del mundo y eso no ayudaba en nada a que Otoya se calmase.  
No era como si estuviese deseando agarrarlo y empotrarlo contra la pared, besarlo, lamerlo y todo es tipo de cosas, para nada, seguramente todo se debiese a otra cosa. La cuestión era averiguarla.

—C-claro, no te preocupes, en nada volveré a ser el mismo de siempre, esto no puede durar mucho.

Tokiya no dijo nada más y se levantó de la banqueta sonriendo, dispuesto a dejar tranquilo al pelirrojo, pensando en sus cosas.

—Oh, antes de que se me olvide.

— ¿Eh?

El mayor se puso de pie delante de él tapando la visión de lo que allí ocurría.  
Se inclinó un poco y besó suavemente al pelirrojo, pillándolo por sorpresa.

—¡T-Tokiya! ¡¿Qué…?!

El sorprendido Otoya perdió el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente de la banqueta.

— ¿A qué jugáis chicos? —.Ren apareció por detrás de Tokiya, apoyándose en su hombro. — Parece divertido, ¿Me puedo unir?

— ¡¿Qué?! —.Otoya los miraba a ambos desde el suelo, completamente rojo y agitado. — ¡N-no jugábamos a nada!

Tokiya se echó a reír, mientras le tendía una mano al pelirrojo. Otoya le giró la cara fingiendo un puchero y no aceptó su ayuda, levantándose por si mismo.

— ¡Bueno chicos, el descanso se ha acabado!

Por la puerta entró el profesor con las pilas totalmente recargadas, dispuesto a retomar el duro entrenamiento.  
Otoya caminó decididamente hasta el lugar que le correspondía ocupar durante el baile, aunque ahora algo en su mirada había cambiado, en ella se podía ver aquel brillo especial que tanto lo caracterizaba, o al menos eso pensó Tokiya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La sesión de ensayos había transcurrido sin ningún otro incidente. Otoya había conseguido dominar sus nervios y Ren al fin retuvo todas sus hormonas en su sitio para suerte del pobre Masato.

Ahora Otoya estaba sentado en la silla d su escritorio, recostado sobre la mesa, descansando un poco puesto que les habían avisado de que hoy mismo iban a hacer una revisión de sus trajes por si hubiese que retocar algo.

Podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer a lo lejos, Tokiya se estaba duchado.  
El pelirrojo agarró la toalla que había alrededor de su cuello y se frotó los cabellos a desgana, tratando de secarlos lo antes posible ya que las gotas de agua que caían por su nuca le resultaban demasiado molestas.  
El sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse le hizo dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y fijar su atención en la persona que acababa de salir por ella.  
Tokiya salía del baño con el cabello aún completamente mojado, chorreado agua sobre todo su torso descubierto, ya que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla enrollada a su cintura.

Otoya tragó saliva y se quedó observando aquel cuerpo que parecía haber sido moldeado en marfil. Empezó por sus piernas, delgadas pero bien formadas y masculinas, continuó hacia arriba, donde se entrevía el hueso de la cadera de Tokiya, aquella zona debería estar prohibida al ojo humano, era demasiado pecaminosa… Su ombligo, sus abdominales, su pecho, su cuello, sus labios…  
El pelirrojo tuvo que apartar la mirada bruscamente puesto que la temperatura a su alrededor estaba empezando a aumentar por momentos.

— ¿Pasa algo Otoya? —. Se secaba el pelo con una toalla mientras que con la otra mano abría el armario para buscar ropa limpia.

—Oh, no, no pasa nada, tranquilo, solo estaba distraído…

Tokiya dejó ir una risita y se acercó un poco a él.

— ¿Distraído mirándome con la boca abierta?

— ¡No estaba con la boca abierta!

Otoya le había dado la vuelta a su silla giratoria, encarando a Tokiya.  
Un segundo después, al darse cuenta de que había caído de pleno en la tetra de su compañero se volvió a dar la vuelta, evitando la sonrisilla autosuficiente que este mostraba.

—Tus orejas se han vuelto rojas.

—Cállate, Tokiya, idiota…

El nombrado se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo, pasando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa del escritorio.

—No pasa nada por mirar, ¿Sabes? Al fin y al cabo es tuyo… También deberías tocar.

Tokiya se despegó de su compañero, agarrando la silla y obligándolo a dar la vuelta para mirarlo directamente.

—N-no pienso hacer eso.

— ¿No?

Maldito Tokiya, era lo peor, se lo pasaba extremadamente bien torturándolo de aquella forma.  
Otoya debía de admitir que se moría de ganas, pero ni por asomo iba a ceder ante su compañero.  
El mayor lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquella expresión tan serena y madura que solía poseer, sin decir palabra alguna.  
Era como un hechizo, el conjuro más poderoso sobre la tierra. Otoya no tenía ni una sola posibilidad contra él.

Tokiya se acercó lentamente a él, sin apartar su mirada de la suya, sin cambiar su rostro ni un ápice y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pero se dejó hacer, al fin y al cabo se sentía condenadamente bien.  
Al parecer ser suave y delicado no entraba en los planes del mayor, ya que no dudó ni un instante en morder el labio inferior de Otoya, haciendo que este dejase ir un gemido ahogado de sorpresa, ocasión de Tokiya aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca contraria.

—T-Tokiya e-espera…mph…

—No…

Otoya trataba de huir de las feroces garras de su pareja, que parecía querer devorarlo enteramente y sin dejar rastro alguno. El beso se iba intensificando al igual que el calor que sentía el pelirrojo por todo su cuerpo. Mordía sus labios, los succionaba y lamía lascivamente. Otoya, por más que tratase de escapar de aquella pasión no podía, su compañero se había encargado de agarrarlo firmemente impidiéndolo. Solo podía luchar contra la resbaladiza lengua de Tokiya, que se afanaba en enredarse con la suya.  
Sus alientos chocaban a cada breve separación que sus bocas tenían, calientes y ansiosos.

—Dios, no puedo más—.Tokiya se apartó un poco de su compañero, haciendo que este pudiese comprobar la erección que la toalla marcaba. —Otoya…

El pelirrojo la miró mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo como su propia entrepierna empezaba a dar guerra.

—Tokiya…

Las manos del menor se movieron lentamente hacía el cuerpo contrario, primero rozando el borde de la toalla con la yema de sus dedos, después pasó a agarrarlo, dispuesto a retirarla de allí, quitándola del camino.  
Dio un firme tirón de aquella molesta pieza de tela, arrancándola de la cintura de Tokiya, ahora por fin era suyo.

— ¡Chicos! Prueba de trajes, os quiero fuera dentro de cinco segundos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre si para después a mirar la puerta, completamente perplejos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad…—.Tokiya agarró la toalla del suelo y se la recolocó en la cintura. —Ve saliendo tu primero… yo tengo que darme una dicha fría… congelada quizás.

Otoya se quedó allí sentado como un lelo.  
No podía ser, no era verdad… ya lo tenía, ya casi era suyo… y ahora…

Suspiró y se levantó lentamente, como su le hubiesen puesto un saco de arena colgando a la espalda. Dio gracias a que él al menos no iba a necesitar esa ducha fría y salió, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al culpable de su desdicha.

— ¿Y Tokiya? —. Ringo-sensei lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Él… um… está acabando de ducharse, no creo que tarde demasiado.

— ¡Geez! Ya os dije que tenías que ser rápidos, los modistas nos están esperando, ¿Se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo para entreteneros?

Otoya miró disimuladamente para otro lado, evitando el contacto visual con su profesor.

—Um… ¿Los demás aún no están aquí?

—Oh bueno, os he venido a buscar a vosotros primero, ¿No estás contento de que tu sensei venga por ti antes que nadie?

El hombre guiñó un ojo de manera encantadora mientras el pelirrojo suspiraba, maldiciendo su suerte, por una vez le hubiese gustado ser el último.  
Tokiya no se hizo esperar mucho más y salió de la habitación ya totalmente vestido y preparado, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Sin esperar más fueron a buscar al resto de sus compañeros que ya estaban completamente listos para ponerse en marcha.

En cierta manera era una situación emocionante, eran muy pocas las veces que salían de la academia y aquella vez era algo especial, ya que iban a ir a hacer la prueba final de sus trajes, los que iban a llevar durante su gran actuación.  
Pasaron por todos los dormitorio de sus compañeros, incluyendo el de Nanami, puesto que también debían hacer algunas ultimas pruebas de sonido.

La furgoneta los esperaba fuera de la academia y todos estaban exaltados por toda la situación.  
Syo se mordía las uñas compulsivamente, Masato aparentaba estar totalmente calmado pero el tic nervioso en su pierna no decía lo mismo, Ren no paraba de juguetear con su pelo y deshojaba rosas, Nanami no paraba de hablar, pidiendo perdón cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y Natsuki por su parte… bueno, seguía siendo Natsuki.

Otoya miraba fijamente por la ventana cual perrito sacan por primera vez de paseo en coche.

—Trata de calmarte, solo van a probarnos los trajes…

—P-pero ¡Es realmente emocionante Tokiya! ¿No estás nervioso?

—Para nada…

—No mientas Tokiya, no has arado de tamborilear los dedos todo el rato y estás de por humor que de costumbre.

Ren se había asomado detrás de ellos, sobre sus asientos, con una gran sonrisa burlona.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando Ren? ¿Te has vuelto un acosador acaso?

—No, solo me gusta tener bien vigilados a mis preciosos compañeros.

El rubio depositó un beso en la mejilla de Tokiya que lo dejó congelado mientras el resto estallaban en carcajadas.  
Después de todo el famoso ex idol estaba tan nervioso como el resto y saber eso tranquilizaba a Otoya, que alguien tan tranquilo y sereno como Tokiya estuviese nervioso en esa situación l ayudaba a comprender que era imposible tener nervios de acero ante su inminente debut.

La furgoneta finalmente aparcó frente al polideportivo donde iba a tener lugar el gran espectáculo y por fin bajaron del vehículo.  
Era un edificio enorme e imponente, casi quitaba el aliento con solo mirarlo desde su altura.

—Vamos chicos, ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Ringo-sensei les llamó la atención y los hizo aligerar el paso, guiándolos al interior del edificio, justo hasta el camino que les tocaría ocupar el día de la actuación mientras Nanami se iba con el director y varios técnicos d sonido.  
Era una sala modesta pero acogedora, donde cabían perfectamente los seis, un poco estrechos quizás, no necesitaban nada más.  
Todo y que nada más era una prueba ellos ya podían sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas a toda velocidad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y seguidamente un grupo de hombres y mujeres entraron con una gran percha como las que se solían ver en las tiendas para colgar la ropa, en ella pendían varios trajes blancos.  
Sin perder ni un segundo los separaron un poco unos de otros para tener espacio donde maniobrar y los hicieron desnudarse a excepción de su ropa interior.  
Otoya repentinamente sentía una enorme vergüenza ante la idea de "desnudarse" allí en medio, delante de todos. Miró a su alrededor y observó como todos los demás ya lo estaban haciendo sin rechistar.

—Encanto, no tenemos todo el día.

Un hombre se cruzaba de brazos delante de él, esperando a que s quitase la ropa de una maldita vez.

—Venga Otoya, no seas tímido, estoy completamente seguro que no veremos nada que no hayamos visto ya.

El pelirrojo fulminó con la mirada a Tokiya, a la vez que este lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.  
Inmediatamente comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas con furia, mientras sentía la mirada de su compañero clavada en la nuca.  
No estaba más decir que, si hubiese podido, Tokiya le hubiese clavado otra cosa.

—Vamos, sube aquí.

Uno de los modistos puso un taburete delante del chico, indicándole que subiese sobre él. Otoya obedeció y subió, quedando en posición perfecta para tomar medidas.  
Mientras los hombres y mujeres trabajaban a toda velocidad midiendo su cuerpo se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros, que se encontraban en la misma situación que él.

De alguna forma aquello era un poco humillante, ya que sin verlo sabía perfectamente que Tokiya lo estaba observando de arriba abajo con su mirada gélida y profunda, además, saber que a menos de un metro se encontraba su compañero escaso de ropa… no era precisamente un factor que lo ayudase a relajarse después de lo ocurrido antes de que Ringo-sensei los interrumpiese.

—Bien, esto e perfecto, ahora vamos a pasar a probar los trajes, aunque dado que vuestras medidas prácticamente no han variado dudo que haya ningún problema…

Las prendas de ropa volaron por la habitación, ajustándose perfectamente al cuerpo de sus portadores, a decir verdad les sentaban como un guante.

— ¡Maravilloso chicos! Quedan mejor de lo que habíamos planeado en un principio, ¡sois verdaderos príncipes! ¡Príncipes de carne y hueso!

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, asombrados de corroborar que aquellas palabras no eran vacías ya que al observar a los demás, corroboraban que, efectivamente, lucían como perfectos príncipes modernos.  
Otoya experimentó una fuerte sensación de orgullo hacia el resto del grupo, se sentía honrado de formar parte de aquello, de aquel sueño que los había llevado a todos hasta allí.  
Y estaba Tokiya… Tokiya simplemente era… Era un príncipe de verdad. El aura que lo rodeaba era totalmente diferente al resto del mundo. Tan tranquilo e indiferente, como si estuviese acostumbrado a todo aquello – que en pate debía estarlo dado su pasado- como si todo aquello fuese algo irrelevante y al salir de allí fuese a venir un carruaje real a recogerlo para llevarlo a su castillo.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Me queda mal?

Tokiya miraba algo confuso a Otoya, que sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Te queda demasiado bien! —. E modista que se había encargado de Tokiya gritaba exaltado ante tales preguntas. — ¿Verdad que si?

— ¿Qué? Oh, si… te sienta muy… muy bien Tokiya…

El nombrado suspiró y sonrió satisfecho.

A partir de ese momento todo fue sobre ruedas, tal y como estaba planeado que fuese así que pudieron volver antes de que anocheciera a la academia.

La furgoneta los volvió a dejar en la entrada del edificio y se retiró.

— ¡Ha sido realmente emocionante! — .Syo revoloteaba entre sus compañeros, agitado y ansioso por la gran experiencia. — ¡No puedo creer que en apenas un par de días ya vayamos a salir al gran escenario!

—Si, pero también ha sido agotador… Me muero por llegar a mi habitación y dormir…

Todos secundaron la idea de Ren y se despidieron, retirándose a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Tokiya y Otoya entraron a la habitación, prendiendo la luz. El pelirrojo se apresuró a lanzarse contra su cama.

—Buf… estoy agotado…

Tokiya se rio y se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabellera de fuego.

—Es bueno ver que vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre, es reconfortante…

Otoya sonrió ampliamente y rodó sobre si mismo, quedando boca arriba.

—Si… creo que las cosas por fin marchan bien.

—Bueno, podrían ir mejor.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza un poco, mirando confuso a Tokiya.

— ¿A que te refieres?

El mayor sonrió y se colocó sobre él, recostando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Otoya.

—Me refiero a que podríamos continuar con lo de antes.

—T-Tokiya…

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa picara en el rostro y procedió a besar y lamer el cuello de Otoya.

—Ah…

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se sacudía levemente, apenas sin fuerza, dejándolo totalmente indefenso ante un lujurioso Tokiya, que se moría por devorarlo en su totalidad.  
Se sentía inquieto, no podía controlar los impulsos que sentía y había estado sintiendo todo el día, necesitaba aquello, y lo necesitaba ya.

—Oye Otoya… vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas y…

Se quedó sin palabras cuando al separarse un poco del cuerpo ajeno observó que su compañero había quedado profundamente dormido.  
Suspiró con resignación.

—Que le vamos a hacer…

Despojó al pelirrojo de sus zapatos y lo acomodó en la cama, tapándolo con una sabana mientras el mismo se tumbaba a su lado.

—Buenas noches Otoya…

Depositó un beso en la frente del chico que dormía con cara de bobo, totalmente ajeno a que había dejado a su querido compañero con la bandera izada una vez más.

—Lo que aguanto por amor…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No se lo podía creer. Er increíble pero ahí estaba, ya había llegado, aquel era el día, su gran día.  
Dado la importancia de los acontecimientos todos faltaron a sus clases para prepararse.  
En aquel enorme edificio de nuevo los chicos subieron por primera vez al escenario, haciendo las últimas pruebas de sonido, iluminación y baile. Todo debía ser perfecto, nada podía fallar, aquí se la jugaban, o todo o nada.  
Por fin, a apenas unas horas para el gran debut tuvieron un bien merecido descanso, en la habitación que habían dispuesto para ellos.

Todos se sentaron, repartidos por la sala, Ren y Syo ocuparon el pequeño sofá, Masato se reclinó sobre uno de los tocadores y Tokiya e Otoya se sentaron sobre la mesa, Natsuki por su parte, tras una ardua pelea, consiguió levantar a Syo del sofá y ocupar su sitio, obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos lo mismo Hijirikawa? —. Decía Ren mientras daba unas palmadas sobre su regazo.

— ¡N-ni lo sueñes Jinguuji!

—Pero Masato-kun parece tener ganas de hacer lo mismo…

Natsuki ponía cara de no darse cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho, incluso pareció inmune a la mirada de fuego de Masato.

— ¡Cállate Natsuki! Ni yo mismo estoy haciendo esto por gusto…

— ¿Eh? Pero Syo-chan no ha peleado mucho…

Después de que el pequeño descargase una lluvia de gritos y quejas el ambiente quedó relajado, ahora todos sonreían silenciosamente, con sus mentes ocupadas en la experiencia que estaban a punto de vivir.

Otoya sentía su corazón desbocado, tan acelerado que creía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado por su boca.  
Sintió un roce cálido en su mano y se giró sorprendido. Tokiya, sin dejar de hablar con los demás como si nada, había entrelazado sus dedos con firmeza, transmitiéndole toda su seguridad y determinación.  
Otoya se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió y se tranquilizó, uniéndose a la animada charla de sus compañeros.

Unos golpes en su puerta les hicieron parar su charla y prestar atención a las personas que acababan de entrar.

—Bueno chicos, sabemos que vuestro descanso ha sido breve, pero ya va siendo hora de prepararos, ¡solo faltan tres horas y tenemos que convertiros en príncipes!

Todos asintieron con nerviosismo y se levantaron, dejándose manejar por sus estilistas, que ponían todo su empeño en que los trajes quedasen perfectos, no podía haber ni una sola arruga, ni una mancha… perfectos.

—Ahora pasaremos a un poco de maquillaje, ¡algunos tenéis unas ojeras horribles!

Otoya se sonrojó al sentirse identificado, ya que llevaba días sin pegar ojo y seguro debía de reflejarse en su cara.  
Pasaron a sentarse por turnos en los tocadores, mientras los maquilladores se ponían manos a la obra en su arte.

—Parece que ya va siendo hora… necesitamos que vayamos moviéndoos al pasillo del backstage, desde allí ya os avisarán cuando os toque salir, nuestro trabajo ya está echo así que… adelante, ahora os toca a vosotros.

Todos salieron del camerino improvisado y se despidieron de la gente que se había encargado de que aquella noche luciesen increíblemente principescos.

Caminaban con decisión, pero los nervios se podían mascar en el amiente con facilidad.  
Tokiya aminoró un poco el paso, quedando a la altura de Otoya, que estaba el final del todo.

—Vamos, no decaigas ahora, necesito tu entusiasmo.

—E-es fácil decirlo para ti, ya has actuado otras veces para un publico pero yo…

Lo hizo detenerse, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

—Escucha…—. Agarró su cabeza con delicadeza, haciendo que la apoyase sobre su pecho, que estaba parcialmente descubierto por el traje que llevaba. — ¿Puedes oírlo? Estoy casi más nervioso que tú.

Otoya se sonrojó ante esa acción, pero puso atención a los latidos del corazón del mayor, los cuales eran rápidos y fuertes, justo igual que los suyos propios.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? No pareces nervioso para nada.

Tokiya sonrió burlonamente y se separó de Otoya, tomándolo de la mano.

—Eso es porque… si vieses que yo también estoy nervioso si sería un desastre.

— ¡Tokiya! ¡Ni hablar! No voy a dejar que me ganes, voy a darlo todo allí arriba.

El nombrado sonrió y no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a andar de nuevo, sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo.  
Se reagruparon de nuevo, quedando los últimos para que nadie se diez cuenta de que iban cogiéndose de la mano. Tokiya podía notar como la mano de Otoya temblaba nerviosamente, asimismo como sudaba ligeramente.  
Se sentía un poco mal al saber que ni con esas era capaz de conseguir calmar del todo al chico, era su amante y no podía hacer ni siquiera eso por él, apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

El grupo de chicos siguió caminado por aquel largo pasillo, a medida que avanzaban eran capaces de escuchar con más claridad el alboroto que el publico estaba armando allá afuera.  
Inconscientemente Otoya retrocedió un poco y Tokiya apretó su mano con fuerza, obligándolo a seguir.

—Cinco minutos y entráis.

Uno de los hombres que había por allí los avisó y la emoción y los nervios incrementaron entre ellos, pro también las ganas de salir y pasarlo en grande.

A lo lejos, mientras se preparaban para salir, pudieron ver a Nanami, que los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Chicos, entráis al final de la cuenta atrás.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Es Nanami!

Otoya soltó furtivamente la mano de Tokiya, corriendo en dirección a la chica, chocado las manos con ella a modo de ánimo para salir.  
El mayor hizo el gesto de detenerlo, pero el pelirrojo había sido más rápido que él.  
Uno a uno, l resto de chicos corrieron hacia ella, chocado sus manos, hasta que llegó el turno de Tokiya.

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué Nanami si había conseguido calmarle? _

_¿Por qué él no había sido capaz de eso? _

_¿De verdad Otoya cría que sus sueños se cumplirían estando junto a ella? _

_¿Por qué había corrido desesperadamente hacia ella nada más verla?_

_¿Por qué?_

_._

_._

_._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La actuación había sido un éxito, todos habían deslumbrado al publico, ganándose su corazón desde el primer momento que pisaron el escenario.  
Ahora todos corrían para salir de allí, entre los apabullantes aplausos y gritos de sus admiradores.

—Eso ha sido tan… wow, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo…

Syo trataba de recuperar el aire como podía mientras alguien que no conocía le pasaba una toalla y agua.

—Si… ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto supera todas mis expectativas.

Ren se sentaba de manera casual en una silla de las que había en el backstage.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Realmente increíble! ¡Podría hacerlo cien veces más!

—Cállate Otoya, no vayas de listo, tu eres el que más nervioso estaba…

Le decía Ren mientras movía su mano para negar.

— ¡Tan cruel Ren!

El rubio le guiñó un ojo a modo de respuesta y Otoya hizo un puchero en protesta.

— ¡C-chicos! ¡Habéis estado increíbles!

Nanami apareció muy agitada y emocionada, casi tanto como ellos.

— ¿Nos viste Nanami? —. Otoya s apresuró a acercarse a ella, lleno d emoción.

La chica asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente mientras agitaba sus brazos con nerviosismo.

— ¡Jamás me lo perdería! ¡Era vuestra gran noche!

—Pero sin ti no hubiese sido posible… gracias de corazón Nanami… y creo que no hablo solo por mi.

—Otoya…

La chica se sonrojó un poco ante tal reconocimiento pero después sonrió dulcemente, como solía hacer.

—Lo siento, tengo que comprobar mi móvil, enseguida vuelvo…

— ¿Eh? ¿Tiene que ser ahora Tokiya? ¡Tú siempre igual!

El mayor no hizo caso de las protestas de Syo, simplemente necesitaba alejarse de ellos por un momento al menos. No podía soportar ver a Nanami y Otoya juntos, eran tan sinceros y cálidos los dos… cualquiera pensaría que eran la pareja ideal… no como él y Otoya… él ni siquiera había sido capaz de ahuyentar los nervios del chico cuando este tanto lo necesitaba.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hasta la sala donde habían estado antes de todo el follón, donde se habían preparado para todo aquello. Entró y cerró la puerta, recostándose contra la pared y dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

No quería aquello, no quería volverse una estrella a cambio de entregar lo más precioso que tenía, no podía permitirlo. Se pasó la mano por la frente, tratando de calmar un poco sus ánimos.  
Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la puerta abrirse a su derecha, girándose rápidamente a observar quien estaba molestándolo.

— ¿Tokiya?

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero aún así estaba lo suficientemente iluminado como para ver que era Otoya.

—Ah… Eres tú.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces… triste.

Vaya, aquel atolondrado era mas listo de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Mph… nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

— ¿Eh? —. Otoya puso los brazos en jarra y se acercó a su compañero, poniéndose frente a él. —Claro que me preocupo si no te veo como siempre.

—Jeh… No te preocupes por tonterías… Más bien preocúpate de hacerte responsable de haberme seguido hasta aquí.

— ¿Eh?

Tokiya, en un rápido movimiento intercambió sus posiciones, arrinconando a Otoya contra la pared y aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

—Siguiéndome hasta aquí… una habitación donde solo estamos tú y yo…

El menor se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos en cuanto comprendió el significado de esas palabras, sonrojándose.

—P-pero Tokiya… podrían venir en… ah…

El otro no estaba dispuesto a discutir aquello y lo demostraba atacando el cuello del menor con su boca, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

—T-Tokiya… ¡Escúchame! He d-dicho que podrían venir en cualquier moment—

El nombrado pasaba de los débiles intentos de su compañero por zafarse, buscando sus labios y apoderándose de ellos con voracidad, besándolo profundamente, con hambre.  
Se separó al poco rato, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir.

—No… Para…

—Ni lo sueñes.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el interior de los muslos de Otoya y los acarició sensualmente, provocando que éste se estremeciera por el contacto en una zona tan sensible. Su mano continuó moviendo hasta rozar su entrepierna.

— ¡T-Tokiya! No podemos… no aquí espera a que…

— ¿Esperar? ¿Más? No puedo, no me pidas cosas imposibles cuando consigo tenerte así…

Volvió a besarlo, muy sensualmente, introduciendo su lengua n la boca de Otoya, volviéndolo loco de placer.

—Mnh… lo digo en serio…

—Tsk… hablas demasiado… en vez de eso, ¿Por qué no le das un mejor uso a tu boca?

Otoya no comprendió muy bien y miró con confusión a su compañero, que le devolvió una mirada lujuriosa y cargada de deseo.  
Tokiya se apartó un poco de Otoya y levantó su camiseta, dejando entrever su vientre y ombligo, mientras desabotonaba sus pantalones y los bajaba un poco, mostrándole a su avergonzado amante su erección marcada en su ropa interior oscura.

— Vamos… ¿Me vas a dejar así?

Otoya miró a su compañero, quien tenía los ojos turbios y oscuros en aquel momento, la respiración agitada y ese lv sonrojo en su nívea piel.

—Y-yo…

—Bien, te ayudaré a decidirte…

Con suma delicadeza, el mayor puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, haciendo una lev presión para hacer que se agachase. Poco a poco, Otoya se fue arrodillando en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar ni un solo instante a Tokiya.  
Ahora tenía el asunto n las narices, tragó saliva y lo observó con detenimiento. Habían sido apenas unos roces, pero el pene de Tokiya estaba tan duro como una piedra, parecía hasta doloroso.  
El mayor, ahora que lo tenía agachado y arrinconado contra la pared s acercó un poco, dejando su erección aún más cerca del rostro de Otoya, quien se sobresaltó un poco.

— ¿A caso te da miedo mi chico?

El pelirrojo lo miró sonrojado y con los ojos ya perdidos en placer y lujuria, estaba claro lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Para nada…

Tokiya sonrió y llevó una mano a su ropa interior, bajándola y dejando salir su miembro, que tembló un poco al sr liberado de aquella tan molesta opresión.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer…

Y lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo. Abrió la boca y se acercó lentamente mientras iba cerrando los ojos.  
Se la metió en la boca y joder, joder, joder, estaba caliente, jodidamente caliente.  
Chupaba y succionaba, subiendo y bajando, moviendo su escurridiza lengua n toda su longitud.

—Joder… lo haces tan bien…

Otoya miró hacia arriba sin dejar de chupar, observando la expresión de Tokiya.  
Las fuerzas le habían fallado, así que ahora se apoyaba a la pared con sus antebrazos, a la vez que la frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado. De golpe abrió un poco los ojos, viendo como Otoya lo observaba. Tokiya tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero se podían ver los reflejos cristalinos causados por su excitación.

—Ya no puedo más…

El mayor agarró los cabellos de Otoya y lo hizo sacarse todo su miembro de la boca, haciendo un sonido húmedo muy tentador al interrumpir la succión.  
Hizo que se pusiese de pie y lo besó apasionadamente, probando su propia esencia de la boca de su pareja.

— ¿Por qué tan violento Tokiya…?

—Estoy demasiado cachondo…

Puso de espaldas al pelirrojo, arrinconándolo contra la pared, acariciando sinuosamente todo su cuerpo, empezando por sus brazos descubiertos, continuando por su pecho, rebuscando hasta encontrar los pezones a través de la ropa.

—N-no Tokiya…

— ¿No? —. Susurraba cerca de su oído. —Pero tu parte baja me dic que si…

Su voz era ronca y aterciopelada, profunda, dejando claro que no iba a dejarlo escapar de allí hasta que no lo hubiese echo completamente suyo.  
Consiguió escabullirse hasta llegar a su pantalón, volviendo a acariciar su excitación sobre la tela, haciendo gemir placenteramente a su compañero, que ya ni intentaba resistirse, rendido a las caricias que le eran proporcionadas.  
Desabrochó su pantalón y deslizó sus manos dentro, agarrando su erección sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior, frotándola tortuosamente.

—N-no… Tokiya… así… no

— ¿Y como quieres que lo haga? —. Comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, hasta que cayeron al suelo, dejando las piernas del pelirrojo completamente a la vista. — Dime como lo quieres y lo haré…

—Pero eso… no puedo…

Tokiya siguió presionando sobre la erección de su compañero con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda acariciada su muslo y trasero, apretándolo con fuerza con su mano libre.

—Entonces no lo haré…

Acercó su entrepierna hasta l trasero de Otoya, frotando su erección contra él. Dios, se podría correr solo haciendo eso.

—Quiero que me la toques… por favor Tokiya…. Yo… no puedo…

—Buen chico…

El mayor agarró el borde de los boxers, deslizándolos por las piernas de Otoya hasta que llegaron hasta las rodillas, fue entonces cuando decidió poner fin a la tortura del pelirrojo y cogió su miembro con suavidad, empezando a acariciarlo en un delicioso vaivén que hizo gemir a Otoya.  
Su mano se movía de arriba debajo de aquella dura longitud, impregnándose con los fluidos que emanaban de ella, produciendo un sonido húmedo y escurridizo.  
Las caderas de Otoya s movían por si solas, demandando más de aquel delicioso toque que su compañero le proporcionaba.

— ¿Q-qué estás…?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al notar una mano intrusa acariciar por sitios poco decentes.

—Quiero metértelo…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? A-alguien puede venir y nos va a pillar…

—No va a venir nadie, tranquilo…

—P-pero no has traído ningún preservativo, ¿No?

—No importa, prefiero hacerlo sin.

—P-pero…

—Cállate de una vez, hablas demasiado.

Tokiya escupió en su mano, ensalivando sus dedos abundantemente y volviéndolos a llevar hasta el trasero de su pareja, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

—N-no…

—Shhh…

El mayor deslizó un dedo entre las nalgas de Otoya, introduciéndolo en su cálido interior.

—T-Tokiya no… duele…

—Tranquilízate… sabes muy bien que luego te haré sentir genial.

Y Otoya lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie.  
Tokiya empezó a besar su cuello seductoramente mientras movía su dedo dentro y fuera, volviéndose loco, quería estar ahí dentro de una maldita vez.  
Mordió el cuello de Otoya e introdujo un segundo dedo que lo hizo sobresaltarse, pero las continuas caricias de Tokiya sobre su miembro lo calmaban, haciendo que se concentras en el placer.

Sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera, en círculos, se abrían… toda esa serie de caricias y muchas más sucedían en el interior del pelirrojo, que ya no podía pensar en nada, se sentía demasiado abrumado por todas aquellas caricias repartidas por todo su cuerpo como para poder enfocar su mente en cualquier otra cosa.

—Voy a meterla ya…

—Vale…

— ¿Otoya?

Tokiya se sorprendió al escuchar esa tan clara afirmación del pelirrojo.

—Quiero tenerte ya Tokiya… No puedo esperar más, no es suficiente, necesito sentirte más…

El mayor sacó sus dedos del interior de su compañero con suma delicadeza. Volvió a humedecer su mano con su propia saliva, pero esta se dirigió a su miembro, lubricándolo ansiosamente.  
Dirigió su erección hasta la entrada de Otoya, encajando el glande entre sus nalgas.

—Eres el mejor Otoya…

Rodeó el pecho del menor con sus brazos, posesivamente, mientras encajaba su rostro en el hueco del hombro de éste.  
Sus caderas se movieron hacia delante, entrando muy lentamente en el interior de su pareja.

—Umh… joder, Otoya…

Su agarre pobre su pareja se hacía más estrecho y firme a medida que iba entrando en él, sintiendo que se derretía entre el calor que la carne le proporcionaba, succionándolo hacia l interior.  
El menor se apoyaba contra la pared, sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido por la dureza de Tokiya, tomándolo todo de él.

El mayor deslizó su brazo hasta poder rodear la cadera de su compañero con el, pudiendo así manejar mejor el cuerpo del otro para penetrarlo mas fácilmente.  
De un último empujón acabó de meter todo su miembro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Otoya…?

—Bueno… ya sabes… dame un minuto antes de…

—Tranquilo, no pienso moverme hasta que no me lo digas…

Los brazos de Tokiya temblaban sobre el cuerpo de Otoya, tratando de hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no arremeter contra la entrada de éste, intentando dejar que se acostumbras antes de hacerle el amor salvajemente.

—N-no te preocupes, estoy bien así que… puedes….

—Idiota…—. Tokiya empezó a moverse suavemente mientras besaba tiernamente el cuello de su compañero. —Te prometo que lo haré suave.

El cuerpo del mayor se movía en un suave vaivén, entrando y saliendo del interior de Otoya con toda la delicadeza que podía, sabiendo que aún permanecía un poco de dolor.  
Era simplemente delicioso, después de tantas interrupciones inoportunas y dolores de cabeza conseguía tener al pelirrojo solo para él.

— ¿Aún te duele?

—No te preocupes por mi estoy… mnh… bien… así que…

—Te haré sentir bien…

Agarró el miembro de su compañero, acariciándolo mientras seguía penetrándolo suave pero constantemente, sin parar ni un segundo.

—Ah… Tokiya…

Aquellos suspiros y gemidos eran dulce música para sus oídos, podría pasarse la vida entera escuchándolos y no cansarse, jamás tendría suficiente de ellos.

Poco a poco, el ritmo de las estocadas fue aumentando y el dolor de Otoya disminuyendo, quedando solo el placer, el placer de sus cuerpos chocando, carne con carne. Sus frentes y cuerpos perlados en sudor, sus gargantas secas y sus voces roncas por la excitación.

—T-Tokiya… N-no puedo más… mis piernas… p-por más que lo intente no tienen fuerza para…

El nombrado enseguida se apresuró a parar sus embestidas y sacó su miembro del interior del pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Yo solo…

Sin mediar palabra, Tokiya alzó a su compañero y lo llevó hasta el pequeño sofá, haciendo que recostase su espalda contra el y alzando sus piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, creando un ángulo perfecto de penetración.  
El pelirrojo se sonrojó y trató de escabullirse, pero Tokiya lo impidió, reafirmando el agarré sobre sus piernas.

—P-para Tokiya, esta posición… es demasiado vergon- ¡Ah!

Sus quejas fueron detenidas por el miembro de chico, que había vuelto a introducirse en su interior, arrancándole un gemido.  
Sin dar tregua empezó a embestirlo rápidamente, haciendo que los gemidos no cesasen, Tokiya tampoco se contenía, apretaba los dientes y dejaba salir gemidos roncos de su garganta.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y Otoya enmudeció de golpe.

—T-Tokiya para, ¡Podrían entrar!

—Deja de ser paranoico, seguro que no vienen aquí.

—N-no Tokiya…

Unos golpes en la puerta.

—… ¿Chicos?

Otoya palideció al escuchar la voz de Nanami al otro lado de la puerta. Tokiya paró en seco y miró hacia la puerta sin sacar su miembro del interior del pelirrojo.

—Estamos cambiándonos, ¿Qué quieres?

—Em bueno…

— ¿Qué pasa Nanami?

Otoya se apresuró a hablar, dado que el tono tan seco y poco amigable debía de haber dejado cortada a la chica.

—Es que… Ringo-sensei y el director me han dicho que s ha organizado una fiesta por vuestro debut y quería preguntaros si vosotros también queríais venir, como tardabais tanto…

— ¡Claro que iremos solo dan…! ¡Ah!

— ¿Eh? ¿Te ocurre algo Otoya-kun?

—N-no, solo… ¡…!

—No te preocupes, Otoya solo se siente un poco mal.

Tokiya había empezado a embestir nuevamente al pelirrojo, mientras este cubría su boca con ambas manos, tratando de no dejar ir ni el más mínimo sonido.

—T-Tokiya… detente, no hagas esto…—. Susurraba lo mas bajo que podía, tratando de que la chica no oyese nada. — No quiero…

Tokiya chasqueó la lengua, molesto y abrió más las piernas de Otoya, profundizando las embestidas.

—B-bueno, entonces diré que los esperen… P-pero antes de irme me gustaría decir una cosa…

—Claro, lo que sea…

—T-Tokiya… si hacer que llore te juro que…

No hizo caso omiso, apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre el sofá, dejando reposar su peso sobre el cuerpo de Otoya, juntando mucho sus rostros mientras seguía penetrándolo salvajemente a la vez que lo masturbaba.

—Me siento muy feliz de haber podido hacer esto con todos vosotros… de verdad, gracias… jamás lo habría podido conseguir sin vosotros…

Otoya, quien ya no podía soportarlo más, mordió el hombro de Tokiya con fuerza a la vez que se corría, haciendo que todo su cuerpo sufriese pequeñas convulsiones de placer.

—Bueno… eso es todo… me retiro, estaré esperando junto a los demás.

Tokiya dio unas estocadas más contra Otoya y se corrió dentro de él.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras ambos trataban de recuperar sus alientos, agitados por la reciente actividad.  
El mayor se movió, saliendo del interior de su compañero, provocando un quejido por parte de este.

— ¿Por qué? —. Hablaba sin mirarle, manteniendo su mirada en algún punto fijo de la habitación. — ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Igual que sabías que ella podría habernos oído y aún así tú…!

—Otoya, cálmate…

— ¡No! ¡Eres…!

Tokiya trató de acercarse, pero Otoya le dio un manotazo, evitando que llegase a tocarle, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

— ¡Jamás te perdonaré si haces algo para hacerle daño!

—Pero…

— ¡No! ¡Déjame! No quiero verte…

Tokiya dejó car su brazo pesadamente, sin fuerza y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Otoya y saliendo de la sala. Se apoyó sobre la puerta recién cerrada.

—Soy de lo peor…

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, palpando los dos billetes de tren que habían en el.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerte conmigo para siempre?

* * *

No me matéis por favor, me necesitáis par arreglar este estropicio, tenedlo presente… ;_;

Os prometo que habrá conti… esto no acaba aquí ni mucho menos.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
